Characters watch their movie!
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: I DON'T OWN DREAM WORKS, DISNEY, or anything actually. Everything has already past (except for HTTYD) and suddenly a girl shows up and transports them into another dimension where they are forced to watch their movie. Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, HTTYD. please read and rate (and answer the questions)
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**If you guys think there should be Jelsa, or Hiccup/Astrid (don't know the ship name)** **or anything else message me. Also should I bring in all the dragons, just Toothless, or none of the dragons?**

**Sorry about all the questions but the faster you answer them the faster I update :)**

~Frozen, Arendelle Palace

In Elsa's study, she and Anna were laughing about The Duke of Weselton still trying to trade with them.

"How many is that?" Anna asks chuckling.

Elsa smiles, "this is the ninth. I think he is getting desperate. Listen to this 'Your Royal Majesty, we would be honored beyond compare and your most useful ally of you would establish a trade with us. Your Highness Queen Elsa...' It goes longer but i just can't bare to say anymore." She starts busting up laughing.

Out of thin air a girl appears. The two sisters yelp in surprise. "Although Mr. Weasel Town's pleas are very interestingly comical to hear, you both and I have somewhere more important to be." The strange girl says before the three of them vanish.

~Rise of the Guardians, Jack's lake

Jack, who is in a tree, leans against the trunk, holding his wooden staff to him and resting his head against the bark of the tree as he watches the children ice skate. A small smile on his lips.

He stays there for a few peaceful moments before a voice says behind him,"Boo." Jack jumps, his free hand windmilling as he loses balance, yelling WHOA and falls forward. Calling up the wind he catches himself mere inches from the ground before he drops, face planting. He gathers himself, getting up as the girl jumps from the tree and utters a small, "oops."

"Sorry Jack!" She waves her arms quickly near her head as if going EEK!

She disappears with a very confused Jack.

~HTTYD, Dragon killing arena, Hiccup 'killing' his first dragon

Hiccup is going into the arena, the dragon burst out and the Vikings go crazy. Before Hiccup could reach the weapon wall a young girl appears in the middle of the arena. she sighs and says "You know I'm not even going say anything." and, snapping for dramatics she makes them all vanish.

**Sorry it was so short, I had to get it out of the way. **


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

**: movie script **

: everyone in the room talking.

In a large dim room with some beanie bag chairs and actual chairs that variety in size, color and design several people appear. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans. Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, Pitch and the children. Hiccup, Astrid, the rest of the teens, Stoick, Gobber, the rest of the Vikings and of course Toothless. They all appeared in the back but in the front is one thing they have in common. The girl. She has short curly brunette hair, freckles dot her face.

They all stare at her until Anna marches up to her. As soon as she moved everyone snaps out of their trance, drawing their weapons. They watch stunned as Anna stops in front of her and plants her hands on her hips. "Who do you think you are?! You can't just steal someone like that! We will be missed!"

The girl smiles, "just relax, I have manipulated time here so that only a few minutes will have passed when you return."

Everyone but Anna's jaw dropped. "Speaking of that! Where are we?"

"I have taken you to another dimension. But! back to the reason you all are here. I have brought you all here to watch three movies, your movies. And for those of you that don't know what a movie is, it's a picture that moves and it tells a story. So take your seats, Guardians you will find chairs that match you specifically. Same goes with Astrid, Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Hans."

Elsa sits in the chair that is obviously hers, it is next to a strange boy with white hair and no shoes and carries around a stick. When he sits he looks at her smirks and winks. She rolls her eyes and ignores him.

Mean while Hiccup hesitantly sits in his chair next to Toothless and Stoick narrows his eyes at those two. _Why by Thor's beard would there be a dragon! And Hiccup is sitting with it!_

Hans, and Pitch were discreetly looking for their chairs. The girl pointed off to the side a little bit to show them where the chairs were. "I would have put you with the rest, but you are safer over there and they are safer with you over there. You can see the movie just fine if you were wondering.

"What I was wondering is what's your name?" sneers Pitch as the two walk to the chairs and sit.

"My name! Didn't I tell you? Oh gosh darn, its Sage. Anyway the movie is called Rise of the Guardians and it's about you." She points her small, white index finger at Jack.

His eyebrows wrinkle together, "What?"

Sage does answer just smirks at him and clicks something on the chair that appeared and starts to eat popcorn.

The huge screen in front of them lights up.

**~~JACK (V.O.)  
"Darkness.**

Everyone's head snaps to Jack, he notices and says, "I didn't say anything. It was the movie."  
but everyone could tell he had gotten very pale.

**That's the first thing I  
remember. It was dark, and it was  
cold. And I was scared."**

Pitch smiles,_ fear._  
** The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of  
light, refracted through water, which turns into...**

**A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE**

**The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above  
begins to spider-web and crack.**

**EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT**

**Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond  
continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A  
young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense  
moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his  
tousled hair frosted white.  
**

You hear a gasp and everyone looks at Tooth, her eyes are wide on the screen. There is confusion evident on the rest of the Guardians except Jack. No Guardian had to _die_ to become a immortal spirit.  
**JACK (V.O.)  
But then...then I saw the moon. It  
was so big and it was so bright,  
and it seemed to chase the darkness  
away. And when it did...I wasn't  
scared anymore.**

**Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up  
underneath him.**

Jamie's eyes widen, "Whooaa, that cool!"

** JACK (V.O.)  
Why I was there, and what I was  
meant to do - that I've never  
known. And a part of me wonders if  
I ever will.**

Everyone's heart tightens in sympathy... Exept Hans and Pitch.  
**  
Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight  
as it dims a bit.**

**Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something  
with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden  
staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the  
staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd.**

"Jack, your staff." Bunny looks to his left at Frost who doesn't break eye contact from the screen but nods. ****

**Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in  
contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across  
the ice. Jack is visibly confused.**

There is a sharp gasp and Jack looks at the stunning girl next to him, she has her hands over her mouth and looks at the Spirit of Winter. Realizing the stares she was getting she relaxes and removes her hands. She fools everyone but Jack, who see's how tense she is but is trying to hide.**  
He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their  
trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as  
he begins to run across the frozen pond.**

**Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the  
air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to  
earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch  
and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance.**

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Bunny laughs.

Jack scowls, "Hey! I was a beginner flyer, ok?! You try to do it!"

Bunny rolls his eyes "Whatever." the children giggle at their antics.****

**EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS**

**A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs.  
Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands  
up, still elated, and brushes himself off.**

**As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their  
hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.**

"Oh no," groans Jack as he slouches down in his chair and pulls up his hood. The Guardians look at him in confusion.**  
JACK  
(to the townsfolk)  
Hello. Hello. Good evening,  
ma'am.  
(BEAT)  
Ma'am?**

**The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches  
down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**

**JACK  
Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me  
where I am?**

**The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack  
staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had  
been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow.**

Everyone looks at the screen speechless, except Pitch who smiles darkly. It starts to snow inside. "Mate," When Jack does nothing Bunny continues, "Frostbite its snowing." Jack looks up finally seeing it and takes a deep breath, stopping the snow.

Elsa looks at him whispering, "your like me." She reaches over and pulls down his hood. Vivid blue eyes stare at her then move to the screen wordlessly.  
**  
JACK  
Hello! Hello!**

**Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his  
presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.**

**JACK (V.O.)  
My name is Jack Frost - how do I  
know that? The moon told me so.  
But that was all he ever told me.  
And that was a long, long time ago.  
**"It couldn't have been that long." Protests Hiccup.  
Jack leans forward to look at him and says "300 long freaking years."

Hiccup blinked at him, "Oh."  
** We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered  
trees.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK**

**FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal  
a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible  
hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**

**INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK**

**We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white  
trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of  
ice onto a stone work table-**

**IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying  
ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo  
on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible.**

All the children inhale quickly that their idol has tatoos.  
**  
Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,  
each licking their own tasty morsel.**

**NORTH (O.S.)  
Still waiting for cookies!**

**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies  
from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**

**The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself  
across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge  
HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing  
a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,  
delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve  
tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible-**

**His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a  
delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-**

**His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An  
ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the  
track, picking up speed-**

**NORTH  
Yes!**

**North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two  
Elves.**

**One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the  
plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then  
unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out  
onto the plate.**

**NORTH  
Ah, finally!  
**"EWWWWWW," screeches Anna, "Don't eat tha-"  
** He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. **

"Of course you do." She continues deadpan. Elsa, Astrid, and Hiccup bust up laughing and Hiccup has to wipe away tears.

**He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair  
\- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the  
train lifts off the track-**

**Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned  
YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the  
floor in pieces.**

**YETI  
Arghbal...**

**NORTH  
Ach!**

**The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries  
out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out  
another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and  
takes a moment to collect himself.**

**NORTH  
How many times have I told you to  
knock?**

**YETI  
Warga blarghgha!**

**NORTH  
What...? The Globe?**

"How do you understand them?" asks Gobber.  
"It's easy." Protests North, turning around to look at the man.**  
North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and  
HEADS OUT-**

**INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

**A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as  
North's huge boots stomp through.**

**NORTH  
Shoo with your pointy heads. Why  
are you always under boot?**

**He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -  
they're looking up in fear at -**

**THE GLOBE OF BELIEF**

**Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North  
notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out.**

**NORTH  
What is this?**

**Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is  
snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.**

**NORTH  
(TO YETI)  
Have you checked the axis? Is  
rotation balanced?**

**YETI  
(SHRUGS SHOULDERS)  
Wardle bawddrel.**

**Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of  
nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING  
BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE  
GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-**

**The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND  
WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as  
the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates  
into the air -**

**As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to  
the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls  
to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving  
walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving  
nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?**

Pitch chuckles echoing the movie.**  
North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:**

**NORTH  
Can it be?  
(then calls off)  
Dingle!**

"Oh no!," gasps Jack, everyone looks at him in confusion. "It's Dingle!" He fakes terror. The elf in question is confused at first the puffs up his chest and growls at Toothless. Toothless looks at him, bored, and flicks him with his tail sending him flying. as Dingle descends Toothless lets a small plasma blast loose so the elf shoots back up, hitting the ceiling and face planting the floor. Everyone rolls on the floor laughing, even Pitch cracks a smirk.  
**  
A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to  
themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement  
quickly turns to confusion.**

**NORTH  
Make preparations! We are going to  
have company.**

**North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and  
PRESSES IT-  
**  
**  
The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP  
the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-  
** "OOOO Ahhhhhhhhh!" chorus the Elves.****

**EXT.** **NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS**

**From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT  
ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the  
GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**

Should there be more interruptions? less? did I forget anyone? I don't think I did.


	3. Chapter 3: He's not a Guardian

**~~INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

**A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a**  
**sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes**  
**out the other side with a tooth in hand.**

Tooth sighs, only Anna notices and she leans over raising a brow in question. Tooth also shifts over and whispers, "I haven't been in the field in a very long time and I forgot what it was like." Anna mouths 'ah' back and straitens, the Tooth Fairy follows suit.

** EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY  
**  
** Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this  
is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site.**  
**  
**  
** INT. TOOTH'S PALACE**

**Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in**  
**tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**

** TOOTH (O.S.)  
Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22  
bicuspids, 18 central incisors.  
Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18  
premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain  
advisory!  
** ** (BEAT)  
Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at  
23 Maple. Head out!**

"Ooooh I see what you mean." Whispers Anna. Tooth smiles at her.  
**  
A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks  
out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is  
TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of  
tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them.  
**  
**TOOTH (O.S.)  
Wait!**

**And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we**  
**finally see her beautiful face.**

**She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy**  
**adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**

** TOOTH (CONT'D)  
It's her first tooth. Have you  
ever seen a more adorable lateral  
incisor in all of your life?!  
(GASPS)**  
**Look how she flossed!**

Stoick chuckles, "She's so exited about a tooth." Tooth blushes.**  
The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's  
attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky.  
She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of  
the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**

**NORTH (V.O.)**  
**My fellow Guardians - It is our job**  
**to watch over the children of the**  
**world, and keep them safe - to**  
** bring wonder, hope and dreams.  
And so, I've called us all here for  
one reason, and one reason only -  
the children are in danger.**

**Much of this we hear over the following...**

**EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM**

**We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a**  
**stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken**  
**the shape of a child playing soccer.**

**We follow the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the**  
**sky where we see dozens of strands of sand descending to**  
**earth. Keep following up, through majestic clouds...**

**...to reveal a small, glowing golden cloud of Dreamsand**  
**shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads.**

**The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure,**  
**the Sandman. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The**  
**Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned.**

Sandman produces a flag above his head and cheers silently.  
** Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud  
suddenly swirls around him, changing form into a small  
biplane, with Sandy in the cockpit. He barrel rolls the  
plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape  
and flies off into the distance.  
**  
Hiccup gasps, "I want one of those! But first I would have to figure out how it works. It's obvious that the turning of those panels on the end is how it flys," he looks at Toothless, "of course I don't really need one do I bud? But it would be fun to try and make..." His voice trails off as he see's the stares he is getting. Seeing his discomfort Toothless scoots forward and encloses Hiccup and his chair in his wings, so no one can see them. Hiccup rubs Toothless's head, "thanks bud." Stoick is confused just as he is getting angry. _How dare Hiccup sit next to that beast. Let alone touch it, and he is talking to it!_  
**  
NORTH (V.O.)  
An enemy we have kept at bay for  
centuries has finally decided to  
strike back. We alone can stop  
him.**

**Much of this we hear over the following...**

**INT. EGG TUNNEL**

**A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs**  
**carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object.**

**Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely**  
**keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding**  
**speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -**

**EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE**

**A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out.**  
**A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed.**  
**The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND.**

**BUNNY**  
** Ah, it's freezing.**

Jack cooes, "oooooh little bunny can't take the cold? Poor little bunny baby, soooooo adorable I just wanna scratch you behind the ears."

Jack reaches for Bunnymund, "aye mate, you want to keep that hand? Then I wouldn't try it."

Jack leans back whispering, "touchy, touchy."  
**  
He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**I can't feel my feet! I can't feel**  
**my feet!**

Elsa snorts unlady like, then starts coughing to cover it up.  
**  
In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit  
palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT**

**Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails**  
**of Dreamsand.**

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?**

Bunny rolls his eyes, "only Sandy drinks the eggnog mate." Sandy nods agreeingly.  
**  
BUNNYMUND (O.S.)  
Oh, this better be good, North.**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Montreal, sector six: ten**  
**premolars, eight incisors and**  
**twelve canines. Steer clear of the**  
**wild goose migration.**

Jack leans forward to look at Tooth, "do you ever stop?" she smiles and shakes her head.  
**  
NORTH  
Sandy, thank you for coming.**

**Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He**  
**joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe**  
**Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating**  
**that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.**

**NORTH**  
**(TO SANDY)**  
**I know, I know, but I obviously**  
**wouldn't have called you all here**  
**unless it was serious.**

**North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room.**  
**Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.**

**NORTH (CONT'D)**  
**The Boogie Man was here - at the**  
**Pole.**

Anna coughs, "The buger man?"

Pitch growls, "The Boogie Man! or to you," he sneers, "Pitch Black."

"oooooo I'm sooo scared." Anna mocks. **  
North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**

**TOOTH**  
** (SHOCKED)  
Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!**

Jack rolls his eyes, "yes Tooth, Pitch is here, he is right over there."

Bunnymund sighs, "aye Frostbite, shut up!" Said Frost make a face at Bunny. Then looks over and winks at Elsa who rolls her eyes.  
**  
NORTH  
Yes! There was black sand covering  
the globe.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(CONFUSED)**  
**What, what...what do you mean black**  
**sand?**

**NORTH**  
**And then a shadow!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Hold on, hold on, I thought you**  
**said you saw Pitch.**

**NORTH**  
**Well, ah, not exactly...**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Not exactly? Can you believe this**  
**guy?**

**Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand**  
**question mark above his head.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

**Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

**NORTH**  
**Look, he is up to something very**  
**bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

Elsa leans over to Jack, "his belly?"

"I've learned to just roll with is." Jack answers as he realizes how close they had gotten. They both hear a small sigh and look up to see Sage smiling to the two dreamily.

They quickly separate as North says, "I... can.. hear.. you."  
**  
BUNNYMUND  
(his eyes narrow)  
Hang on, hang on, you mean to say,  
you summoned me here THREE DAYS  
BEFORE EASTER - because of your  
belly? Mate, if I did this to you  
three days before Christmas-**

**TOOTH**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Argentina. Priority alert! A**  
**batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

Jack whispers, "Tooth really?"

As North says, "Oh please, Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny says, "Here we go..."**  
NORTH  
Please. Bunny. Easter is not  
Christmas.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Here we go...**

With very wide eyes Bunny and North look at each other then at the screen and back. Jack, Elsa, and Astrid start busting up laughing with the others following suit."**  
North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his  
hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served  
eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**(LAUGHS)**  
**North, I, I don't have time for**  
**this. I've still got two million**  
**eggs to finish up.**

"Wait," says Jack, "doesn't your eggs have legs of their own?"

"Shut up ya brumby."**  
The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of  
light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down  
the walls of the globe room.**

**NORTH (O.S.)**  
**No matter how much you paint, is**  
**still egg.**

**Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others'**  
**attention.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Look, mate, I'm dealing with**  
**perishables. Right. You've got**  
**all year to prepare.**

**TOOTH**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars.**  
**Saltwater taffy.**

Everyone now just rolls their eyes.  
** Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent  
musical note forming above his head.  
**"We need to get you a bell mate."  
** NORTH  
(TO BUNNY)  
Why are rabbits always so nervous.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**And why are you always such a**  
**blowhard!**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**Ontario, sector nine: five canines,**  
**two molars, and fourteen incisors.**  
**Is that all in one house?**

**Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping**  
**up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**

**NORTH**  
**(turning his attention)**  
**Tooth! Can't you see we're trying**  
**to argue.**

"Ya Tooth!" a random Viking said. Said Viking turns beet red when everyone turns to stare at them. **  
TOOTH  
Sorry, not all of us get to work  
one night a year. Am I right,  
Sandy?**

**Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward**  
**the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their**  
**bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split**  
**second, but then -**

**TOOTH**  
**(to her fairies)**  
**San Diego, sector two! Five**  
**incisors, a bicuspid and a really**  
**loose molar on stand-by.**

Sandy makes a sad face above his head, while he silently laughs.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(MOCKING)**  
**Come on, mate, Pitch went out with**  
**the dark ages. We made sure of**  
**that - remember?**

"Oh yes, I remember." Pitch mutters darkly.  
** NORTH (O.S.)  
I know it was him. We have serious  
situation!**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Well, I've got a serious situation**  
**with some eggs.**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**  
**Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We**  
**work so hard once a year club" but**  
**could we concentrate on the matter-**

"We work so hard once a year club? Really Tooth?" Hiccup asks, Tooth blushes muttering to her self which only Bunny and Toothless could hear, both of which were laughing.  
** Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and  
vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally  
silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand  
crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers  
away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight  
as it concentrates on the circle between them.  
**"Yaay!" Cheers Jack as Sandy claps.  
** NORTH  
Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why  
didn't you say something?  
**Jack immediately stops making any kind of sound and stares intently at the screen as he leans forward.**  
Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out  
his ears.**

**NORTH**  
**(to Man in Moon)**  
**It's been a long time old friend!**  
**What is big news?**

**Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of**  
**moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -**

**\- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The**  
**Guardians look on, stunned.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**It is Pitch.**

**North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**

Elsa cracks a smile and Jack catches himself look away from the screen to look at her grin.  
**  
NORTH  
(back up to the moon)  
Manny...what must we do?  
**

** In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of  
moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further  
illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of  
their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a  
large gem at the head of a pillar.**

**TOOTH**  
**Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

"Nope," Hiccup pops the P as it came out before he could stop himself. Toothless hits him upside the head with his tail. "Hey!" Toothless points with his head at Sage who is glaring at him and had the movie paused. "Oh, please continue I'll try to behave." Sage and Stoick snort at the same time then give each other a look.**  
The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting  
light all over the chamber.**

**NORTH**  
**(AWED)**  
**He's choosing a new Guardian.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**What?! Why?**

**NORTH**  
**Must be big deal! Manny thinks we**  
**need help!**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**(ANNOYED)**  
**Since when do we need help?!**

**TOOTH**  
**I wonder who it's gonna be?**

Hiccup forgets his promise. "Hmmmmmm, I'm guessing Jack Frost." he puts his finger to his chin pretending to think.  
** A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**  
**Maybe the Leprechaun?**

"Nope."  
** BUNNYMUND  
Please not the groundhog, please  
not the groundhog.  
"What's wrong with the Groundhog?"**

Astrid leans over and whispers in Hiccups ear, "Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup flinches and leans away from her, rubbing his ear and glaring at her as she smirks.

** Then a bright flash, a rush of wind - and a figure resolves  
over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar  
hooked staff.**

**NORTH**  
**Jack Frost.**

**The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand**  
**there, stunned.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Ah, I take it back! The**  
**Groundhog's fine!**

Jack narrows his eyes and snorts. Then jumps when Elsa places her hand on Jack's arm, he looks at her startled. she smiles as he hooks her off white braided hair with his staff and looks at it he glances up to her eyes that are so much like his. "You are exactly like me."

She rolls her eyes, "not exactly, but very close."

Jack laughs, "I stand corrected. Not only are you female but I have power over winter." Elsa shoots Anna a look before she can say anything, but han snorts.

Bunnymund coughs, "get a room Frost." They jump having forgot everyone else and separate, blushing.

**TOOTH**  
**(caught admiring Jack)**  
**Well, ah, as long he helps to**  
**ah...to protect the children,**  
**right?**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about**  
**children! All he does is freeze**  
**water pipes and mess with my egg**  
**hunts. Right? He's an**  
**irresponsible, selfish...**

"Hey! and for the record I'm with children more than you are, and I have protected them more than you have I'm pretty sure." Bunny just snorts at Jack.  
** NORTH  
Guardian.**

This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Jack Frost is many things, but he**  
**is not a Guardian.**

~to much Hiccup? More interruptions? more Jelsa? and should I do Frozen or HTTYD next? should the chapters be longer? If you have any suggestions PM me. Sorry about all the questions.


	4. Chapter 4: Jack Frost

Thank you all for reading, following, favoring, and most of all thank you for reviewing, because I need all the reviews I can get.

**~~ EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT  
**  
**A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a  
Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man  
touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost  
across the street.**

**A Russian boy approaches a water fountain, turns the handle**  
**and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes**  
**magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water.**  
**His friends can't help but laugh.**

**RUSSIAN BOY**

**(tongue stuck to frozen  
ICE)  
Aahhhhh...!**

**A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE**  
**magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! -**  
**lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF**  
**FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost**  
**as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we**  
**see...**

"Jaaaaccckk we found you," sings Anna. Said person chuckles.

**A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly**  
**forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from**  
**reaching its food. We move along the side of the building...**

"Oh, that's just mean," cries Hiccup.

Jack laughs, "bah, it'll melt... eventually."

** A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The  
window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the  
pages flying out the window. We move along the building,  
across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze.**

**We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit.**  
**Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in**  
**the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight.**

** JACK  
(AMUSED)  
Ah, now that, that was fun.**

"And now we know what is wrong with you."

"SHUT UP." yelled... well everyone.

** (BEAT)  
Hey wind...**

**Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway**  
**and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire,**  
**smiling as the wind blows past.**

**JACK**  
**Take me home!**

"And where is home?" Whispers Elsa, Jack just smiles.**  
Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and  
through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from  
one horizon to the other.**

**JACK**  
**Woooooohoooooooooo!**

**EXT. BURGESS - DAY**

**Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of**  
**Burgess.**

**JACK**  
**SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!**

**Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets.**  
**Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as**  
**gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's**  
**wake.**

** EXT. FROZEN POND**

**Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an**  
**all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it**  
**knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone,**  
**this is JAMIE.**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, whoa.**

**Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the**  
**cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES**  
**AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and**  
**lands beside Jamie.**

**JACK**  
**Huh, that looks interesting. Good**  
**book?**

"Ya it was," said Jamie.**  
Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them,  
rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into  
drifts (all the boys are 8).**  
Everyone smiles. Pitch makes a sound of disgust, and two shots were blasted at him. One of fire/plasma blast, the other of pure ice. The two beings look at each other, curious.  
** CLAUDE AND CALEB  
Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow  
daaaay!**

**Jack calls after the boys...**

**JACK**  
**You're welcome!**

The twins feel guilty for not hearing or seeing him at the time.**  
JAMIE  
(goes running after them)**  
** Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys  
coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

**CALEB**  
**Yeah, free candy!**

Tooth grunts, "humph, you have to put candy in them. Your a rabbit why not put carrots in them."

Bunny just grumbles, "we are not doing this again." Toothiana glares at him.  
** CLAUDE  
I hope we can find the eggs with  
all this snow!**  
"They're colored arn't they?" Hiccup asks.

"You know they can't talk back to you right?" Asks Jack.

"Yup."**  
Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's jacket  
**"Ugh I would hate to be that kid. I love snow but I hate the cold. Confusing right?" Said Sage withe a shiver and a bur.

**EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY**

**The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens**  
**up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb**  
**are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks**  
**unseen along the top of the fence.**

"How do you do that?" Exclaims Elsa.

"300 years of practice." Jack answers back.**  
CALEB  
(WALLA)  
** ** Stop!**

** CLAUDE  
(WALLA)  
No, you stop!  
"**How about you both stop." Jamie says.

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, it says here that they found**  
**Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in**  
**Michigan. That's like, super**  
**close!**

**CLAUDE**  
**Here we go again.**

**Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE**  
**(Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their**  
**Greyhound as it lies in the yard.**

**JAMIE**  
**You saw the video too Claude, he's**  
**out there!**

**CALEB**  
**That's what you said about aliens.**

**CLAUDE**  
**And the Easter Bunny.**

**JAMIE**  
**(grabs his sled)**  
** Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

**JACK**  
**Oh he's real alright. Real**  
**annoying, real grumpy, and really**  
**full of himself.**

"Ya! I wish I could high-five you 'case that was pure poetry." Jack appreciates himself. Bunny cuffs Jack's head, and Elsa leans over.

"What's a high-five?"

"You have got to be kidding." he looks at her. She shook her head. "Well, its where you hit someones hand with your own to show that you are exited or that you like what they did or so on I guess. Bunny give me a high-five to show her." Bunny did so, reluctantly. She nods her head in understanding even as her face shows confusion.

Bunny mumbles to Jack under his breath, "I'll get you back for that, you blowhard."

"In your dreams, cotton tail." responds Jack.

**Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering**  
**over their shoulders as they play in the yard.**

**CLAUDE**  
**(LAUGHING)**  
** Come on, you guys believe anything.**

**SOPHIE**  
**(GIGGLES)**  
**EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!**  
**(FALLS OVER)**  
**Ow!**

**Sophie begins to cry.**

** JAMIE  
Mom! Sophie fell again!**

Jack laughs at Jamie's evident laziness.

**JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother,**  
**stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**You okay, Soph?**

**CLAUDE**  
**Are we sledding or what?**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack**  
**Frost nipping at your nose.**

"I hate expressions." mutters Jack.

**Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose.**

**JAMIE**  
**Who's Jack Frost?**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**No one, honey. It's just an**  
**expression.**

"Hey!" Jack scowls, "I know its an expression but still."

**JACK**  
**(smile drops - offended)**  
**Hey.**

Jack laughs, startled.

**Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.**

**JACK**  
**(MIFFED)**  
**Who's Jack Frost?**

**Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the**  
**ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the**  
**perfect snowball.**

**He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy**  
**breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's**  
**something going on here.**

"What kind of magic is this Jack? Where did you learn this?" North exclaims.

"Hanging out with children for 300 years and you figure out a few tricks to make them happy, what can I say?" Jack retorts, Pitch gags.

**EXT. SNOWY HILL**

**WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and -**  
**BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the**  
**head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns.**

**Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle**  
**comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake,**  
**something magical has just happened.**

North starts laughing. Jack asks, "what? Whats so funny."

"Very funny, you are very funny. Yes that trick makes them happy but it also makes them like you Jack, a trickster. They become more mischievous."

"More playful," corrects Jack with a sparkle in his eye, "and besides, a trick or two," he pauses,"or five never hurt anyone." For some reason no one believed him**.**

**JAMIE**  
**(LAUGHING)**  
**Okay, who threw that?**

**Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**

**JACK**  
**Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo.**

Jamie laughs.

**Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a**  
**couple kids making snow barricades.**

**MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned**  
**suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking**  
**him face first into the ground.**

**MONTY**  
**Ow!**

**PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF!**  
**A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back.**  
**Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle.**

**PIPPA**  
**Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

**JAMIE**  
**(LAUGHS)**  
**You struck first!**

"No, I struck first!" Jack yells, totally into it. Jack hops onto his chair in a crouch without realizing it.

**CLAUDE**  
**Oh!**

**Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one**  
**of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh.**

**JACK**  
**Free for all!**

Jack holds out his hand trying to make a snow ball without the kids seeing. He succeeds, blowing lightly just like to movie, he chooses his victim.

Hiccup glares at Jack until the magic takes hold. Then he grins and whispers in Toothless's ear, Toothless grins back at him then slowly unwinds from Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless, not so sneaky, sneaks up to Jack's chair and pounces on Jack, licking him. "It doesn't wash out." Calls Hiccup through the laughter.

Jack finally pushes off Toothless, and tries to wipe off the slobber and when he takes his hand off the slobber follows his hand in a long stream. He makes a sound of disgust. Taking his staff, he taps his chest and all the slobber freezes. He taps it again, cracking the ice. Jack closes his eyes and all the ice falls off.

"Ah come on! That's not fair." Hiccup cries. Jack laughs and sits down.

**And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners**  
**snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.**

**JACK**  
**Alright, who needs ammo?**

**Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are**  
**loving this.**

**JACK**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Look at that.**

**The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is**  
**knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him.**  
**A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third**  
**grader, in the back of the head.**

**Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints -**  
**gunslinger eyes.****  
**

**CUPCAKE**  
**Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**PIPPA**  
**Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

**MONTY**  
**She hit Cupcake.**

**CLAUDE**  
**You hit Cupcake?**

"I think we established who hit cupcake." Jack rolls his eyes.

**Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see**  
**Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake**  
**with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.**

**CLAUDE**  
**Oh!**

**CALEB**  
**Did you throw that?**

**MONTY**  
**No.**

**PIPPA**  
**Wasn't me.**

**A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic**  
**takes hold.**

**Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of**  
**her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along**  
**side taking pleasure in the excitement.**

**JAMIE**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Hey, come on. Stop!**

**CLAUDE**  
**(WALLA)**  
**You can't catch me.**

**JACK**  
**Ooh, little slippery!**

**Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The**  
**kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his**  
**sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.**

"Jack!" exclaims Tooth.

**JAMIE**  
**Whooaaooah!****  
**

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!**

**JAMIE**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Aha, whoa!**

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the**  
**street! What are you doing? Stop!**  
**There's traffic!**

**Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past**  
**a set of parked cars.**

**Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his**  
**speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic.**  
**Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of**  
**control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four**  
**car pile up.**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa!**

**JACK**  
**Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

**Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his**  
**eyes. Jack can't help but smile.**

"The kids terrified and you smile..." Hiccup looks at Jack.

Frost quickly forms on Hiccups lips and he can no longer speak. Astrid sighs, "thank Odin's beard."

**JACK**  
**Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

**JAMIE**  
**Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

**JACK**  
**Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

**Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly**  
**missing those in the crosswalk.**

**DOG WALKER (O.S.)**  
**Hey, slow down!**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

**Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the**  
**streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.**

**JACK**  
**Yeah!**

**PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)**  
**Is that Jamie Bennett?**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.)**  
**Hey! Watch it!**

**JACK**  
**There you go!**

**JAMIE**  
**No! No!**

**PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)**  
**Look at that dude!**

"Yes!" Jack throws up his hands like he made a touchdown, "someone appreciates my talents."

**Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the**  
**street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by**  
**Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's**  
**face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible.**

**Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead,**  
**carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.**

"Be carful Jack!" Exclaims Tooth.

**JACK**  
**Whoa.**

**Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming**  
**truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp...**

**JAMIE**  
**AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the**  
**street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus**  
**Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in**  
**awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air.**

**Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to**  
**joy. Jack looks on smiling.**

**Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto**  
**the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**

**PIPPA (O.S.)**  
**Oh my gosh!**

**JACK**  
**Yeah!****  
**

**Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared.**  
**But Jamie gets up.**

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Wow, that looks serious! Jamie!**  
**Jamie, are you alright? Is he**  
**okay?**

**JAMIE**  
**Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It**  
**was amazing! I slid - I did a jump**  
**and I slid under a car -ERF!**

**A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...**

"Oops." Jack winces.

**JACK**  
**Whoops.**

North laughs.

**KIDS**  
**(CRINGING)**  
**Ooooh!**

**There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie**  
**is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning,**  
**a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth.**

**JAMIE**  
**Cool! A Tooth!**

"Oh no," mutters Jack.

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy**  
**cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

**JACK**  
**(his fun cut short)**  
**Oh, no...**

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**That's totally awesome. You lucky**  
**bug! Lucky!**

**JACK**  
**No!**

"Oh Jack," whispers Tooth. The children look at each other guiltily.

**JAMIE**  
**I gotta put this under my pillow!**

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**I wish I lost my tooth.****  
**

**JACK**  
**Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold**  
**on, hold on! What about all that**  
**fun we just had? That wasn't the**  
**Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**I lost two teeth in one day once -**  
**remember that?! What are you gonna**  
**spend your money on? What are you**  
**gonna buy? How much do you think**  
**she's going to leave?**

**As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows.**  
**Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow**  
**begin to intensify.**

"Welp we definitely know that your mood affects the weather big time." Anna said.

**KIDS**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are**  
**freezing. I can't feel my toes.**  
**Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

**Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids.**  
**But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's**  
**way as the boy comes running at him.**

**JACK**  
**What's a guy gotta do to get a**  
**little attention around here!**

**WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost.**  
**Jack is left momentarily shaken, then...**

Jack cluches his staff and pulls up his hood.

**CUPCAKE**  
**(walla; mocking her**  
**FRIENDS)**  
**"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-**  
**old."**

Jack grins at her, "someone who can master my element!"

Cupcake laughs and blushes.

**KIDS (O.S.)**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Somebody take a picture. Hey,**  
**stop! That was really awesome.**

**They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides.**

**He whips up a little wind and disappears.**

**CUT TO:****  
**

**SEQ. 700 - NIGHT FALLS IN TOWN**

**INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

**Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of**  
**mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens,**  
**Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying**  
**in midair on his sled.**

**JAMIE (O.S.)**  
**...I did this jump and it was**  
**amazing and I slide under a car and**  
**it was awesome! Then I was flying**  
**down this hill and I was like**  
**whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all**  
**these cars, and then the sled hit**  
**this, this thing, and I was like**  
**way up in the air.**

**He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to**  
**the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-**

**JAMIE**  
**\- and then BAM! The sofa hit me,**  
**and, and see?**  
**(opens mouth, tries to say**  
**`my tooth came out!)**  
**Ah hoo hay ow!**

"Are you trying to say 'and my tooth came out'?" Elsa asks. Hiccup mumbles something through his frozen lips.

Sage sighs, "Jack unfreeze Hiccup please." Jack half smiles, and the frost drips off Hiccups lips. He rubs his cold lips, glaring but trying not to laugh.

**We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries**  
**to stick a finger in the gap in his gums.**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Alright you, tooth under your**  
**pillow?**

**Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a**  
**stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND**  
**FLASHLIGHT.**

**JAMIE**  
**Yeah. I'm ready.**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Now don't stay up trying to see**  
**her, Jamie, or she won't come.**

**JAMIE**  
**But I can do it this time! You**  
**wanna help me, Soph? We can hide**  
**and see the Tooth Fairy!**

"Jamie I haven't been out in the field since before you were born, if the kid isn't alseep the little fairies will tell me and we get Sandy." Tooth smiles.

**SOPHIE**  
**(CRAZED)**  
**Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

**Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over**  
**her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's**  
**face.**

**JAMIE'S MOM**  
**Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister.**

**JAMIE**  
**Mom...**

**...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching**  
**them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**

**EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way**  
**toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full**  
**view. It lights up the night sky.**

**JACK**  
**If there's something I'm doing**  
**wrong, can you, can you just tell**  
**me what it is?**  
**(NO RESPONSE)**  
**Because I've tried everything, and**  
**no one ever sees me.**  
**(NO RESPONSE)**  
**You put me here, the least you can**  
**do is tell me, tell me why.**

"Every night for 300 years and he never answers me." Jack saddens.**  
**

**A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in**  
**frustration.**

**Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins**  
**walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand**  
**suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops**  
**around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now**  
**on his lips.**

**JACK**  
**Right on time, Sandman.**

**The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows**  
**around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he**  
**can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An**  
**adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns**  
**toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child.**

**Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**

**INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**

**Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed,**  
**hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls**  
**over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a**  
**unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies**  
**around the room.**

**Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a**  
**familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up.**  
**It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream.**

**PITCH**  
**Ohhhh, I thought I heard the**  
**clippity-clop of a unicorn. What**  
**an adorable dream!**

The temperature in the room immediately drops, and Toothless growls.

"Leave her alone." North threatens.

**His face softens, seemingly moved...**

**PITCH**  
**(leans down to Cupcake)**  
**And look. At. Her. Precious**  
**child. So sweet, so full of hope**  
**and wonder. Why, there's only one**  
**thing missing...a touch of fear.**

**Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger**  
**to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates.**  
**Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted.**

"You sick-" Bunny throws his boomerang at Pitch, Pitch stands. Two bolts of ice are shot, one from Jack the other no one but two people knew. Pitch retaliates with black sand which was met by fire from Toothless.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sage yells and waves her hands, everything freezes. Dropping her hands time resumes, "I will not allow violence in my presents, all of you sit down!" They comply grudgingly. Toothless huffs.

**PITCH**  
**Hahaha! That never gets old!**

**Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black**  
**corrupted Nightmare sand.**

**PITCH**  
**Feel your fear. Come on. Come on,**  
**that's right.**

**The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse -**  
**a NIGHTMARE.**

**PITCH**  
**Yesss. What a pretty little**  
**Nightmare.**

"If that's pretty I would hate to see a ugly one." Jack jokes.

**Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -**

**PITCH**  
**Now, I want you to go tell the**  
**others the wait is over.****  
**

"What wait," asks Astrid.

"You'll see," replys Pitch viciously.

**\- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of**  
**other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off**  
**and fly into the night sky.**

**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

**Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley,**  
**avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and**  
**stares at the MOON.**

**PITCH**  
**Don't look at me like that, old**  
**friend. You must have known this**  
**day would come. My Nightmares are**  
**finally ready. Are your Guardians?**

"Dang right they are." Jack says sarcastically.

**EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

**Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears**  
**from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar**  
**noise zips by behind him.**

**JACK**  
**Whoa!**

**In the background, residents get ready for the night.**

**RESIDENTS (O.S.)**  
**(WALLA)**  
**Did you leave the windows open**  
**again? The garage door is wide**  
**open.**

**Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate**  
**and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from**  
**the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**

"Your curiosity is going to get you killed Jack." Said Tooth, "curiosity killed the cat."

"Everyone always forgets the second part of that saying." Jack replys, "but satisfaction brought it back."

**EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

**Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a**  
**trash can.**

**Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the**  
**alleyway into a clearing...**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**  
**Hello, mate.**

**Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the**  
**light steps...****  
**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I**  
**believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?**

**Jack is completely bewildered -**

**JACK**  
**Bunny? You're not still mad about**  
**that...are yah?**

"Yes," said Bunny, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you it was an accident." Jack snaps anger showing in his voice.

"Oh, I'm so sure."

"How would you know? Huh? You don't know me. You see how my emotions makes weather. You try to keep your feelings in check when you save one child but you can't get TO THE OTHER ONE." Jacks voice gets loader until it is a yell. It starts to snow, hard. He takes a deep breath, "there was a fire in their room, I got one out of bed and it was snowing, they were terrifided. I got her out the window, but the ceiling collapsed, they were twins." He looks at Bunnymund with tears and anger swimming in his eyes. "I tried to stop the blizzard, I really did. But you try to calm down after that."

"Jack I- I'm sorry mate, I-we didn't know." Bunny stumbles over his words. The other Guardians look as guilty as Bunny feels.

Jack whispers, "I know, I know you didn't know." Jack nods to Sage who presses play to resume the movie.

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Yes.**

**Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he**  
**holds it in his hands.**

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**  
**But this is about something else.**  
**(BEAT)**  
**Fellas...**

**Before Jack realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches**  
**into frame and lifts him off his feet.**

**JACK**  
**Hey!**

A startled laugh escapes Jack, "I forgot about this part."

**YETI**  
**Durbha wahla.**

**Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**

**JACK**  
**Put me down! What the...**

**Jack is shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whips out a**  
**snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**

**YETI**  
**Durtal bardla burdlew.**

**A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way**  
**for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -**

**YETI**  
**Dwbard urghwetee.**

**BUNNYMUND**  
**Me?**  
**(LAUGHS)**  
**Not on your nelly. See you back at**  
**the pole.****  
**

**He STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN - a**  
**RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and**  
**disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from**  
**out of the ground grows a small green plant.**

"Oh, ya and thats soooo manly." Snorts Astrid. Jack bits his lip as to no laugh. Bunny scoffs.

**YETIS**  
**Bwardla arghl.**

**The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal.**

**JACK**  
**Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal.**

Sorry this one took so long, I forgot I had _A LOT _of homework.


	5. Chapter 5: Center

Sorry it looks different/weird, the website I was using to get the script stopped working so I found another. P.S. now that I have to go back to school and I can't write on the computer all day, I'm going to try to update every Friday. I apologize if I miss one or two...

* * *

**[At the workshop]**

**North: He's here! Quiet! [Shushes Tooth, but it doesn't work.] Hey...! There he is! Jack Frost!**

**Jack: Wow... You gotta be kidding me. [Yetis hoist him up to stand] Hey hey! Put me down!**

"I hate being picked up." says Jack.

"Tell me about it," Hiccup rolls his eyes. "People, especially my dad picks me up by my clothes all the time." Jack half smiles.

**North: I hope the Yetis treated you well?**

**Jack: Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.**

Gobber snorts, "As if anyone would love that."

**North: Oh. Good! That was my idea. You know Bunny, obviously.**

**Bunny: [Murmurs]**

**Jack: Obviously.**

**North: And the Tooth Fairy-**

**Tooth: Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your teeth!**

"My what?"

**Jack: My- my what?**

Tooth flies over to Jack to look at his teeth. She sighs and squeaks, "Yes, they are as white as I remember."

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North says dryly. Tooth goes back to her seat chastened.

**Tooth: Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes- Oh! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow. [Tooth Fairies swoon again.] Girls, pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace the uniform.**

Elsa and Anna cover a laugh.

**North: And Sandman. Sandy? Sandy? [Nudges him as he sleep-hovers.] Wake up! [Sandman startles awake and descends to the floor.]**

Sandy blushes, spelling 'oops' above his head.

**Jack: Hey! Woah! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?**

**Sandman: [Starts symbol-speaking over his head.]**

**Jack: Uh, eh- the- that's not really helping, but- but thanks little man.**

"It takes quite a while to get use to it, mate. Even longer to understand it." Bunny smiles.

**Jack: [Taps an elf with his staff to make it freeze] I must've done something really bad to get you four together- Wha-? Am I on the Naughty List?**

"Poor elf," sighs Anna

**North: Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate.**

Jack looks at North, "Do you know how proud I was to hold that record? I really didn't like that you wiped it clean but no matter, I will just have to rebuild it." North laughs.

**Jack: How come?**

**Bunny: Hah, good question.**

**North: How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!**

**Yetis: [Raise up lit poi sticks]**

**Elves: [Play a jubilant song on trumpets and drums]**

**North: [Chuckling]**

**Jack: [Freaking out a little as two Tooth Fairies bring Jack a snowflake-necklace, possibly cut out of paper.]**

**North: This is the best part! [Festivities continue. Elves march around. The yetis with poi sticks walk closer to Jack, then behind him. They prop him up on his spot in the middle of the Guardian symbol. Jack is confused as two elves want him to put on a pair of shoes. North is still delighted as the yetis present him with a book. The Tooth Fairies twitter, Sandy toasts Jack with eggnog, and Bunny rolls his eyes.]**

"NO! You are not putting those-those THINGS on my poor feet!" Jack is crouching on his chair now with his staff pointed at the screen.

Elsa laughs, "Calm down Frosty."

"Just don't make me wear them." Jack grumbles under his breath.

**Jack: [Upset, slams his staff down and freezes all of the performers] What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?**

**North: [Laughing loudly.]**

**Bunny: [Laughs nervously along, then becomes serious again.]**

**North: Of course you do. Music! [He snaps his fingers and the elves start up again.]**

**Jack: No music!**

**[Music quickly dies again. Elf with trumpt uses the trumpet to smack his comrade with the soozaphone]**

**Jack: This is all very flattering, but, uh... You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. And I'm... snowballs and funtimes. I'm not a Guardian.**

**Bunny: Hah! That's exactly what I said!**

**Tooth: Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do. [Tooth indicates the Globe.] Each of those lights is a child-**

**North: A child who believes. And good or bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them.**

"So do I," Jack whispers.

**Jack: Ah- ah-**

**North: Tooth, fingers out of mouth.**

**Tooth: Oh, sorry! Heh, they're beautiful!**

Hiccup gives a small laugh.

**North: Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!**

**Jack: You mean th-the Boogey Man?**

**North: Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!**

**Jack: All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!**

**North: Pick? You think we pick?! No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon.**

**Jack: What?**

**Tooth: Last night, Jack, he chose you.**

**Bunny: Maybe.**

**Jack: Man in the Moon, he, uh… he talks to you?**

**North: You see, you cannot say no. It is Destiny.**

**Jack: W-Why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? [Groans.] After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of- of new ways to bribe kids? No, no, that's not for me! No offense.**

Jack busts up laughing.

**Bunny: How- how- How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?**

**Jack: Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no... hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do.**

Hiccup laughs, "the invisible guy hangs out with kids more than the protectors of kids."

**Bunny: But none of 'em believe in ya. Do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate - it's like you don't even exist.**

"That's a low blow," groaned Anna.

**Tooth: [Gasp] Bunny! Enough.**

**Jack: No, the kangaroo's right.**

**Bunny: The- the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate.**

**Jack: Oh! And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?**

**Bunny: I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.**

**[silence]**

**Sandman: [Blows out his cheeks, then gestures to North to do something.]**

"Awk-ward," sings Hiccup.

**North: Jack, walk with me.**

"Uh oh," says Elsa.

**-**  
**[They ride down an elevator into the heart of the workshop.]**

**Jack: Nothing personal, North, what you all do, it's just- it's not my thing.**

**North: Man in Moon says it is your thing. You will see.**

**Jack: Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look.**

North scolds, "You will tell me more of this 'busting in' later."**  
**

Jack grins sheepishly.

**North: What do you mean, bust in?**

**Jack: Woo! Don't worry! Never got past the Yetis. [One Yeti beats his fists together.] Oh hey Phil.**

"You know Phil?" asks North, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Ya, he's the one that throws me out every time." grunts Jack.

"You'll have to give him a raise for putting up with Jack," laughs Elsa.

"Hey!" Jack leans back, giving her a look. She laughs at him.

**North: Keep up, Jack! Keep up!**

**[Cacophony of toy-making noise.]**

**Jack: Woah! I always thought the elves made the toys.**

**North: We just let them believe that.**

**[Elves experimenting with Christmas lights]**

**North: Very nice. Keep up good work! [Passes by a yeti working on blue toy robots.] I don't like it, paint it red.**

"Poor guy."

**[Yeti gasps in frustration, turns to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slams his head on the table]**

**North: Pick it up everybody! [The two men enter North's personal workshop room.] Fruitcake?**

"Those things are disgusting!" exclaims Anna.

**Jack: Uh, no... thanks.**

**North: Now we get down to tacks of brass. [Cracks his knuckles.]**

"Tacks of brass?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh come on Hiccup, I say that all the time." Gobber states, Hiccup rolls his eyes.

**Jack: Tacks of-**

**[The door shuts and locks.]**

**North: Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?**

**Jack: My center?**

**North: If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside. Hmm... [He picks up a Russian Nesting doll that resembles himself.] Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating... But if you get to know me a little... Well, go on.**

**Jack: [Takes off the first doll layer.] You are... downright jolly?**

**North: Ah! But not just jolly. I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and at my center...**

**Jack: There's a tiny wooden baby.**

"well that was anticlimatic." Hiccup says sarcastically.

**North: Look closer. What do you see?**

**Jack: A-ah... Ya have big eyes.**

**North: Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?**

**Jack: I don't know.**

**[Tooth and her fairies fly outside of the nearby window]**

**[Bunny and Sandy come running up]**

**Bunny: We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace.**  
**-**  
**[North Pole Stables]**

**North: Boys! [Clap clap] [Starts talking over Jack] Ship shape, as soon as you can.**

**Jack: North, I told you! I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I am climbing into some rickety old... sleigh...**

**[Sleigh and reindeer appear, with Yetis and Elves still making adjustments.]**

"That-Is-Awesome." sighs Jamie in awe. Hiccup nods in agreement and Toothless nudges him, huffing. North gives Bunny a look, Bunny rolls his eye.

**Jack: Okay. One ride, but that's it.**

**North: Everyone loves the sleigh! ... Bunny! What are you waiting for?**

**Bunny: I think my tunnels might be faster, mate [he kicks the side of sled gently with the pad of a hind leg] and, uhm, and safer.**

**North: Ack! Get in. [Yanks Bunny by his scruff.] Buckle up!**

**Bunny: Woah woah! Where're the bloody seatbelts?**

**North: Hah! That was just expression. Are we ready?**

Jack laughs.

**Yeti: [Protests to the negative]**

**North: Let's go! [Cracks the reins]**

**[Bunny starts howling in fear while Jack chuckles in delight]**

**North: Out of the way!**

**[Bunny still shrieking while North laughs]**

**North: I hope you like the loop-de-loops!**

**Bunny: I hope you like carrots.**

"Ewwwwww!" Anna says, as Hiccup starts laughing.

**Sandman: [Raises his arms like on a roller-coaster]**

Sandy cheers.

**[Jack cheers as they race off the ramp and into the air, mostly stable now]**

**North: Let's go!**

**Jack: [Enthusiastically laughing while Bunny moans] Hey Bunny, check out this view- Woah! [He gets blown off the sleigh]**

**Bunny: [Worrying] Oh! Oh- North! He's, he- huhuh... [Looks over the side of the sleigh]**

"Heh heh, I remember that." Jack snickers.

Bunny grumbles remembering also.

**Jack: [Sitting on the runners and looking smug] Aww, you do care. (THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS! Eeep)**

**Bunny: [Flustered] Oh, rack off, ya bloody showpony!**

**North: Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut!**

**Bunny: Oh! Oh *Ēostre*! I knew I should have taken the tunnels!**

**North: I say... [He turns the snow globe around and speaks at it.] Tooth Palace.**

**[A portal appears and the sleigh drives through it]**

**North: Hyah! **

**North: [confused] ... What?**

**[Nightmares screech all around the sleigh. Guardians gasp in shock. Sandman blocks some black sand with a sand-umbrella.]**

**Jack: Woah! [Ducks, then turns to look at them] They're taking the tooth fairies! [He jumps up to attack a Nightmare that hasn't devoured a fairy yet, then cradles the fairy to him as he falls back into the sleigh.] Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?**

**Baby Tooth: [chitters affirmatively]**

Baby Tooth twitters, and flutters over to Jack and snuggles into his hood. He smiles.

**[The sleigh descends through the Tooth Palace in pursuit of Pitch, a Nightmare, or Tooth, or anything, but it's empty until they spot a Nightmare.]**

**North: Here, take over!**

"Oh no," groans and mutters everyone.

**Jack: Huh? ... [North pulls out his swords as he stands at the head of the sleigh] Hyah!**

**[North attacks a Nightmare, which breaks apart into black sand in the sleigh. Tooth boxes rattle to the floor.]**

**Bunny: They're stealing the teeth!**

"Wait, why are they stealing the teeth?" Hiccup asks, his eyebrows crinkling together. No one answers him.

**[Sandman is confused by the sand that the Nightmares are made out of.]**

**North: Jack, look out!**

**[Jack lands the sleigh roughly, where the Tooth Fairy is panicking.]**

**Tooth: [Gasping, panicked]**

**North: Tooth! Are you alright?**

**Tooth: [She sighs in disbelief and hurt] They- they took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them. Everything is gone. Everything...**

Tooth sniffles, tearing up.

**[Baby Tooth reappears and flies to the Tooth Fairy]**

**Tooth: Ah! Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright.**

**Pitch: I have to say... this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Gotchu all together, didn't I?**

**North: Argh!**

**Tooth: Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies-**

**Pitch: Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?**

**North: Why are you doing this?**

**Pitch: Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!**

Jacks eyes flare.

**Bunny: Maybe that's where you belong!**

**Pitch: [From the underside of the spire level the Guardians are standing on] Tah! Go suck an egg, rabbit.**

**Bunny: Rrh! [Reaches down to hit Pitch]**

**Pitch: Hang on. Is that... Jack Frost? Heh, hehehe. Since when are you all so chummy?**

**Jack: We're not.**

**Pitch: Oh good, a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now.**

Astrid gets up, walks over to pitch and punches him. Wordlessly, she ignores the shocked stares and sits down calmly.

**Bunny: Pitch! Shut up you *stinking* rat bag! Come 'ere! [Attacks, but Pitch moves]**

**[Tooth grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and attacks at Pitch's new location, shouting, but a Nightmare appears and screeches at her]**

**Pitch: Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girl, easy. Hehe. Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick: turning dreams into nightmares. Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know.**

**Bunny: What fear? Of you? [Laughs as Tooth returns his boomerang] No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!**

**Pitch: Oh, the Dark Ages! Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me - oh the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as The Boogeyman! Well that's all about to change. Hehe. Oh look, it's happening already.**

**Jack: What is?**

**Tooth: Oh...**

**Pitch: Children are waking up [Sounds of children in the background] and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing, but to a child-**

**Jack: What's going on?**

**Tooth: They... They don't believe in me anymore.**

**Pitch: Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes, and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. Hehehehe. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness... and me. It's your turn not to be believed in!**

**Bunny: Tchyah! [Throws his boomerang at Pitch]**

**[Nightmare whinnies and Pitch rides off with the Guardians chasing him in a freefall.]**

**Bunny: Tchyeah! [Throws egg bombs at Pitch, but they explode in the air too far from him.]**

**[The Guardians land in Tooth's Lagoon]**

**North: He's gone.**

**Bunny: [In the background to North] Okay, alright, I admit it. You were right about Pitch.**

"Don't say a word," Bunny growls at North, but he was already laughing.

**North: This is one time-**

**Jack: I'm sorry about the fairies.**

**North: - He will pay.**

**Tooth: You should've seen them. They put up such a fight.**

**[Baby Tooth twitters nearby.]**

**Jack: Why would Pitch take the teeth?**

**Tooth: It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories inside them.**

**Jack: Whaddo you mean?**

**Tooth: That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood.**

**[Jack and Tooth move toward the Lagoon wall, Jack walking on iced-over patches he creates and Tooth flying.]**

"Ok that, is cool." Jamie sighs.

**Tooth: My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours too.**

**Jack: I- My memories?**

**Tooth: From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost.**

**Jack: But, I- I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost.**

**Tooth: Well of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen.**

Jack shakes his head, smiling at Tooth, "most of this could have been avoided if I had known I was _someone_ before I was.. well me." She nods also smiling, the grin fades as she relizes something.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell us what happened, what happened when you went to put Sophie to bed."

His smile drops, he looks at Sage, "they'll see wont they? It'll show us." Sage nods unhappily. looking at tooth he tells her, "it would be easier for you just to watch." She nods understanding. During this exchange Bunny was frowning at Jack.

Unseen, Pitch sneers.

**Jack: What?**

**North: You should have seen Bunny!**

**Bunny: **Hey mate**, who told you never to mention that?!**

**Jack: The night at the pond, I just- ***Why I just assumed, I-*** Are you saying, are you saying I had a life? Before that, w- I- With a, with a home? And- and a family?**

**Tooth: You really don't remember?**

**Jack: All these years the answers were right here... If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. Ya have to show me!**

**Tooth: I- I can't, Jack. Pitch has them.**

**Jack: Then we have to get them back!**

**Tooth: [Gasps] Oh no... [Her feathers are moulting.] The children... We're too late.**

**North: No! No! No such thing as too late! [He hums with his mouth shut as he thinks] Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait! ... [He points one cutlass at Bunny, who flinches backwards.] Idea! Hah! [Gestures with the other sword between Bunny and Sandman] We! Will collect the teeth!**

Bunny smirks, "you learn to dodge the swords mate, you gotta move quick." His eyebrows quirk, "like a bunny."

**Tooth: What?**

**North: We get teeth, children keep believing in you.**

**Tooth: We're talking 7 continents, millions of kids!**

**North: Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?**

**Bunny: And eggs I hide in one day?**

**North: And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories.**

**Tooth: [Excited laugh]**

**Bunny: [Grumbles]**

**Jack: I'm in!**  
**-**  
**[Russia]**

**North: Hahahaha! [Running over rooftops] Quickly, quickly!**

**Jack: Hop to it, Rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!**

**Bunny: Yeah right! Look, I'd tell ya to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cuz you ain't be able to keep up anyway!**

**Jack: Is that a challenge, Cottontail?**

**Bunny: Ooh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate.**

**Jack: Woah!**

**North: Is it a race? Is it a race? This is going to be epic!**

"Ugh, boys..." Tooth rolls her eyes.

**Tooth: 4 bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere! [Slams into a giant sign] Ugh!**

**Jack: You okay?**

**Tooth: I'm fine! Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field.**

**Jack: How long is a long time?**

**Tooth: 440 years, give or take? [Gasps, then giggles and takes off]**

**Jack: [smirks &amp; goes for a window, but Bunny is already there]**

**Bunny: [chuckles]**

**Jack: [Frowning, shoots ice at Bunny so he shouts]**

"Ha!" Jack and Hiccup laugh, "Jack did you see your face? I wish I could've seen Bunny."

"Ya, me to. It was great!"

**North: Twins! [Exclamation of excitement: Chupa!]**

**Bunny: Oh, jackpot! [Stares at the hockey equipment in the room] Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh mate?**

**North: [Laughing] Is piece of pie- woah! [Falls into Bunny's underground hole as he was trying to come up]**

**Bunny: Ow! [They both struggle as Sandman takes it instead]**

**North: Dedededede! That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!**

Sandy gives Jack a high-five, laughing. Bunny, and North laugh.

**Bunny: [Jumping down from room with bag in tow, laughing]**

**Tooth: [Goes for a tooth under a pillow, but pulls out a mouse instead.]**

**Baby Tooth: [Pins it to the wall and starts beating it up]**

"Niiiiicccee," Jack says approving, Baby Tooth twitters.

"Don't encourage her." Tooth scolds.

"That was still pretty sweet," Jack whispers, Elsa laughing behind her hand.

**Tooth: [Gasps] Woah woah woah! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us! Part of the European Division. Ça va?**

"She's right," he whispers, "you are a champ." Baby Tooth sighs.

**Mouse: [Squeaks angrily while the French National Anthem (La Marseillaise) plays]**

**Bunny: [Looks for a tooth, finds an arrow on a piece of paper. He turns, and North is smiling and dashing off to the next house]**

**Bunny: [Has a new tooth, but slips on an icy roof]**

**Jack: [Snatches the tooth out of Bunny's paws] Yes! [Sandman takes it from above him on his sand cloud] No!**

Hiccup grins, a friendship between him and Jack growing.

**North: [Dances across the rooftops, then ducks into a chimney] Hah!**

**Bunny: Haha. [At the fireplace, lighting the wood] Ho ho ho.**

"Now that just mean," North points at him.

"Nah mate, that bloody funny."

**North: [Explosion] Ah!**

**[All gather near the Brooklyn Bridge, hoisting their bags up for Tooth to see]**

**Tooth: Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!**

**[The boys look confused.]**

**Tooth: You guys have been leaving gifts, right?**

**[Sandman nods happily, then shakes his head no.]**

**[The rest of them look pained. They go to a laundromat and are collecting quarters. North yawns.]**

**[They start leaving quarters and other coins. North leaves candy canes. Bunny leaves Easter eggs. Sandman is about to leave a coin but North has set up a whole lit Christmas tree. He laughs while Sandy throws his coin over his shoulder, angry.]**

**[They all go dashing by a window as a young child gawks at them. Back at the Brooklyn Bridge, they go through another portal while in North's sleigh.]**

**[A nightmare was watching and reports back to Pitch.]**  
**-**  
**[Pitch's Lair]**

**Pitch: The lights! Why aren't they going out? [Nightmare whinnies] They're collecting the teeth? [Fairies chitter and flap their wings in their cages] Ooh, pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow with you!**

Tooth gasps. Jacks confused, "stuff a pillow with them? what's that going to do? make them comfy? Oooooh im scared." Everyone but Tooth, Pitch, and Hans laughs.

**[He growls at the Nightmare, which dissipates into sand.]**

**Pitch: Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing. [He crushes a tiny version of Sandman made from the black sand.]**

Jack's eyes narrow.  
**-**  
**[Jamie's House]**

**Tooth: Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?**

**Jack: Hehehe, kids, huh?**

Jamie, and jack both smirk.

**Tooth: [spins a coin and slips it under the pillow, then hovers over Jamie.] This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids. [Crosses her arms] Why did I ever stop doing this?**

**Jack: Hm. Looks a little different up close, huh?**

Anna smiles remembering her earlier conversation with Tooth.

**Tooth: Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I'd known about your memory. I coulda' helped you.**

**Jack: Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn.**

**North: [Squeezing in through the window] Here you are! [Groans as he finally gets into the room, Sandman in tow]**

**Tooth: Ssh! [Points at Jamie]**

**North: [Whispering now] Oh! What gives, slowpokes? How you feeling, Toothy?**

**Tooth: Believed in.**

**North: Hah! That's what I want to hear.**

**Bunny: [Coming up from a hole] Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place.**

**Tooth &amp; North: Ssh!**

**Jack: Uh, you think I need help to beat a bunny? [Pulls out his bag] Check it out, Peter Cottontail!**

**Bunny: You call that a bag'a choppers? [Pulls out his bag] Now that's a bag'a choppers.**

**North: Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is about Tooth, it's not a competition - but if it was, I win! YEE-HA! [Dances around]**

**[Light clicks on in their faces]**

**North: Oh no.**

A few unnames people snort. *cough* Jack *cough*. (I think you can guess the others.)

**Jamie: [Gasps] Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!**

**Tooth: Surprise! We came! [Chuckles]**

**Jack: He can see us?**

**Bunny: Most of us.**

**[Jamie tries to shine the light where Bunny is looking, but it doesn't illuminate Jack.]**

Jack purses his lips as Jamie looks at him apologetically**.**

**Tooth: Ssh, you guys! He's still awake!**

**Bunny: Sandy, knock 'im out!**

**[Sandman pounds his fists together.]**

**[Jamie looks confused]**

**Bunny: With the dream sand, ya' gumbies!**

Chuckles fill the air.

**[Greyhound growls at Bunny]**

**Jamie: No stop, that's the Easter Bunny! What're you doing, Abby? Down!**

**Bunny: Alright, nobody panic.**

**Jack: But that's a, uhm, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?**

"Jaaaack your not helping," growls Tooth.

"What are ya up to?" Stoick asks suspicious, "that's the same look Hiccup gets when he's about to pull something."

Jack winks at Hiccup, "I knew I liked you," he laughs. Hiccup joins him.

**Bunny: Well I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me. [Sandy preps a ball of Dream-sand.] Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of Tai Chi, and-**

**Jack: [Hits Jamie's alarm clock with his staff, startling Abby the Greyhound.]**

"JACK!" Tooth exclaims outraged, even as she holds back her laughter.

**Bunny: Crikee! Ahh! [He takes off, bouncing around the room.]**

**Jamie: Stop! Wait! Slow down!**

**Bunny: [He knocks Sandy off-balance, then laughs nervously.] Woah ho ho! Sand-**

**North: Sandy! [Shouts while Abby and Bunny run past him.]**

**[Sandman launches the ball, but it hits Tooth]**

**Bunny: ****Gee, crimeny,**** get this dingo off me! [The ball then hits Bunny, who falls over, next Abby, and lastly North.]**

"Nerves of steel huh?..." Jack smirks.

"Oh shut up ya bloody showpony." Bunny snaps, Jack chuckles.

**North: Candy canes... [He falls on Jamie's bed to send Jamie bouncing into the air.]**

Laughter

**[Sandman catches Jamie, then jerks his head forward to dust some Dream-sand from his hair onto Jamie, who falls asleep.]**

**Jack: Whoops. [He starts chuckling] Oh I really wish I had a camera right now. [Sandy gives him a sidelong glance.]**

"Thank goodness you don't- er didn't," tooth says while Bunny groans.

**[Nightmare brays from the window]**

Jack: [Jumps onto the windowsill, then outside in pursuit of the Nightmare] Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!

"You idiot!" a shocked Hiccup says.

**"**Are you sure your the one who should be talking?" Astrid looks at him as Toothless huffs his agreement and gives Hiccup a look. Hiccup rolls his eyes.

**[Sandy cautiously steps over his sleeping comrades, then decides to follow Jack.]**

**[Sophie wanders into the room after Jack and Sandy have left.]**

"I stand corrected, you idiot_s_!"

**Sophie: [Gasps excitedly, then giggles.] Pretty! [She shakes North's snowglobe while looking at Bunny, asleep on the floor.] Bunny! Hop hop hop! Ooh!**

**[Sophie trips over Abby, so the snowglobe turns into a portal into Bunny's Warren. Sophie walks through.]**  
**North: ... What?**

"Oh no," everyone grumbles.

"North!" Bunny stares at Santa. then he mutters,"we gotta find you a better place for those."


	6. Chapter 6: What have you done

Hey guys, I have to confess I'm suffering from a major case of writers block. (except on this story) so I'm on fiction press -same name- so if you guys could review or even just take a look at them that would be great, and they are no where from being finished... sorry :-/

P.S. I'm almost done with this movie so you guys need to decide which one I do next. ;)

* * *

**[The streets of Burgess]**

**[Jack and Sandman are flying after the Nightmare. Jack shouts excitedly.] Yes! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo!**

"You think that's _fun?_" Bunny says while he and Hiccup stare at him, Jack shrugs.

**[Sandman mounts one of the nightmares and transforms it back into his own Dream-sand, as a Manta-ray.]**

**Jack: [Bounds after one, then freezes it to a rooftop from the alley below.] I got it! [He jumps onto the roof] Sandy! Sandy, did you see that? Hehehe! Look at this thing!**

"Why are you so exited?" asks Hiccup, Jack sends him an ice cold stare.

**Pitch: Frost? [Darts out of the way of Jack shoot him with ice] You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight, Jack.**

**Jack: You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!**

**_Pitch: Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth? [He notices Sandman standing near him, looking cross, and jumps away with a start, then a nervous laugh.] Now this is who I'm looking for._**

Jack snickers, "nice little dance you have there." Pitch sends a glare that could break a mirror, Jack is unaffected and mildly amused.

**_[Sandman breaks out his weapon - whips made of his sand. Pitch dodges the whips and brings out his giant scythe too. Sandman catches Pitch's handle and jerks him into the air, then down into the street below. Pitch bounces off a car roof.]_**

"Ouch," almost everyone winced.

**_Jack: Remind me not to get on your bad side. [They both descend through the air to street level.]_**

"No kidding," snorts Hiccup.

**_Pitch: Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have 'em back._**

**_[Nightmares surround Jack and Sandman]_**

**_Jack: You... take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?_**

Gobber laughs "he's like you Hiccup!"

"what do you mean?" frowns Jack.

"When Hiccup is in trouble or something he is sarcastic, don't know why that is." Gobbet replys as Hiccup grumbles.

**_[Nightmares bray angrily. Beat of silence.]_**

**_Pitch: Boo! [The Nightmares start to attack.]_**

"Oh, sooo original." Hiccup rolls his eyes, Jack joins him in laughter as Pitch glares. But then Jack remembers what happens next and his laughter dries up, Hiccup, confused, follows.

**_[Jack and Sandman start to fight them, but North's sleigh passes overhead, crashing into things. Apparently, North, Tooth, and Bunny keep dozing off due to the Dream-sand. After another scrape on the top of a building, they all startle awake again.]_**

"Come on, come on, Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up." chanted Anna.

**_[Sandy uses his sand to burst into the air like a water-spout, dragging Jack with him, then tosses Jack away - ostensibly to protect him.]_**

Jack looks at sandy, "You know you didn't have to do that right?" Sandy smiles and shrugs at him.

**_[Jack knocks a few Nightmares away, but falls a little before Tooth picks him back up and goes spiraling through some Nightmares.]_**

"Thanks Tooth," she nods.

**_[Pitch laughs as he directs the Nightmares]_**

**_[Bunny jumps off the sleigh, attacking during freefall, before landing on the street to slash through some Nightmares with a knife as well as throw his boomerang at them and bash them with his huge feet. Then, he jumps back into the air to latch onto the sleigh, driving it while North attacks with his swords from the front.]_**

**_[Two Nightmares come after Jack, so he just drops through the air and lets them run into each other. Another Nightmare attacks and he loses his staff, grasping for it during freefall before landing back on the sleigh.]_**

**_Bunny: You might wanna duck._**

**_[Bunny's boomerang comes careening back through a Nightmare and he catches it out of thin air, grinning.]_**

**_[Sandy is all alone on his cloud, surrounded by a tornado of black sand that he keeps whipping to no avail.]_**

"No," whispers Jack, it seems as if he has forgotten he is only watching a movie. Sandy looks over at him worried.

**_[North sits down on the sleigh again.]_**

**_Jack: We gotta help Sandy! [North drives the sleigh in that direction.]_**

**_[Pitch pulls the string of an invisible bow, using an arrow-head shaped out of black sand aimed at Sandy. It hits Sandy right between the shoulder-blades.]_**

"Nooo!" Jack yells, now crouched on the back of his chair, cluching his staff. Everyone holds their breath.

**_Jack: Nooo! [Jack launches himself off the sleigh towards Sandman.]_**

**_[Pitch laughs menacingly while Sandman turns to face him.]_**

**_Pitch: Don't fight the fear, little man. [Laughs some more]_**

**_North: Hurry! *Any chance!*_**

**_Pitch: I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left._**

**_[Sandman stands up, closes his eyes, and the swirling black sand closes in on his glowing yellow light, snuffing it out.]_**

Tears run from almost every eye in the audience.

**_North: Sandy?_**

**_Jack: No... NOOO! [Jack races towards Pitch, but halts in mid-air as he looks at the horde of Nightmares. They close in on him, but from where Jack is comes a bright blue light that pushes back against the Nightmares. Jack clutches the staff forward and a darting ice-light ripples through the Nightmares. They explode into black sand like fireworks over the city, knocking Pitch away with a scream.] _**

People gasp, "Jack." Elsa lays her hand on Jacks knee from where he is poised.

**_North: Jack! [Tooth catches him as he falls, setting him down in the sleigh]_**

**_Tooth: Jack, h-how did you do that?_**

**_Jack: I, I, I- I didn't know I could._**

Lips quiver, tears run, but they all now have a new awe and respect for Jack.  
**_-_**  
**_[On__ the ground]_**

**_[Pitch watches the sleigh disappear into a portal in the sky]_**

**_Pitch: [Laughs] Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun!_**  
**_-_**  
**_[The North Pole]_**

**_[Tooth places a glass lantern on the Guardian symbol, where Sandman's likeness is. She looks over at North, who shuts his eyes in grief. She looks over at Bunny, who offers her his paw. Then she offers her hand to North, who takes it.]_**

Sandy looks at them all, sad. Then he worries over at Jack.

**_[All around the symbol are other lights; the Yetis stand by, as do the elves. They nod their heads, making the bells chime, creating a dirge for the Sandman. One yeti sniffs, and is comforted by another yeti.]_**

**_[Jack is not present. He's sitting off somewhere, hood up, by a window. He touches the pane and it starts to frost over, creating the same likeness of the Sandman as on the Guardian symbol. North approaches him.]_**

Sandy smiles fondly.

**_North: Are you all right?_**

"Are you alright Jack?" North asks? Jack nods slowly and Sandy sends a wisp of sand over to him making sand dolphins swim around him like they had in the beginning of the movie. Jack smiles slightly.

**_Jack: I just, uh- I wish I could've done something._**

**_North: Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us._**

**_Jack: But Sandy-_**

**_North: Would be proud of what you did. [Jack stands, taking his hood down] I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian._**

Sandy nods enthusiastically.

**_Jack: How can I know who I am, until I found out who I was?_**

**_North: You will. I feel it - in my belly._**

Elsa gives a half smile.

**_[At the Globe, the lights are dimming]_**

**_Tooth: Look how fast they're going out!_**

**_Jack: It's fear. He's tipped the balance._**

**_Bunny: Hey, buck up ya sad sacks! [Bunny hops onto the console] We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!_**

**_[The four leave that room for the elevator]_**

**_North: Bunny is right! As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!_**

Bunny throws up his hands, "yes! they got it on video!" North huffs.

**_Bunny: Hey! Did everyone hear that?! [Jack smiles knowingly at Bunny]_**

**_North: We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!_**

**_Bunny: Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up. [He thumps the floor of the workshop and a massive hole appears, taking the other three Guadians, two elves, and two yetis.]_**

**_North: Shostakovich!_**

"What did he say?" Hiccup asks.

"No one knows..." Bunny says.  
**_-_**  
**_[The group is sliding down Bunny's tunnel. Jack is surfing/skating, Tooth is hovering along with the pile, while Bunny is bounding ahead of everyone. The rest land in a heap at the bottom of the tunnel.]_**

**_North: Ah ha ha. Buckle up. Is very funny._**

"Heh heh." Mutters/giggles Bunny.

**_Bunny: Hehe. Welcome to the Warren. [He sits up alert, turning towards the first tunnel - his ears perk up, his nose twitches.] Something's up._**

**_[A horde of Bunny's undecorated eggs come running out of the tunnel, so he gets into a battle-ready stance. Then everyone else does too. Bunny's Easter Island Sentinel Eggs spin their faces around to look mean.]_**

**_[Bunny starts screaming first as he rushes forward, followed by the others. Sophie comes running out of the tunnel from the inner Warren, screaming along with them until they all quiet down. She is holding some of the unpainted Easter eggs.]_**

Hiccup and Toothless start laughing so hard tears run out of their eyes, even Toothless.

**_Jack: Sophie?_**

North looks to jack frowning, "do you know all the children's names?"

Jack looks over and shrugs, "Most of them, I try anyways." North laughs and shakes his head, how did they not know all those years that the one they thought did children the worst actually did them the best. Over even the Guardians.

**_[The Guardians laugh nervously as they put away their combat gear. Sophie coos.]_**

**_Bunny: What is she doing here?_**

**_North: [Pats himself down] Uhh... snowglobe. [Yetis murmur.]_**

**_Bunny: Crikee, somebody do something!_**

**_Jack: Well, don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?_**

**_Sophie: Elf, elf._**

**_Tooth: Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a ~Fairy Fan~! [Sophie gasps in excitement] It's okay, little one._**

**_Sophie: Pretty!_**

**_Tooth: Ohh! You know what? I've got something ~for you~! Here it is! Look at all the ~pretty teeth~! ~With little blood and gum on them~!_**

"Woooooooow, Tooth." laughs Hiccup.

**_Sophie: [Runs away sobbing]_**

**_Jack: [Chuckles] Blood and gums? [North shrugs] When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?_**

**_Sophie: [Chasing more unpainted eggs under an Easter Island rock] Peek-a-boo!_**

**_North: We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... [Sophie runs around laughing] for children._**

Everyone but the Guardians (not including Jack) Start rolling on the floor laughing.

**_[Buuny and Tooth look apprehensive at North's statement]_**

**_Jack: Hm. If one little kid can ruin Easter, then... we're in worse shape than I thought. [Jack makes one snowflake that floats on the wind.]_**

**_Sophie: Whee! [Sophie chases after the snowflake, which ends up on Bunny's nose.]_**

"HO HO HO, Bunny! Aha!" Everyone looks at North as if he's gone crazy. "Whaaaaaat? Da snowflake landed on his nose!" They just shake their heads and ignore him, while he huffs.

**_[Bunny's nose twitches, then he smiles with Jack's power's help.]_**

**_Sophie: Whee whee!_**  
**_-_**  
**_[The Inner Warren]_**

**_[Sophie and Bunny watch as a brand new white egg with feet emerges from a plant, walking and jumping around.]_**

**_Bunny: You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?_**

**_Sophie: [Jumping around excitedly] Okay!_**

**_Bunny: Come on then._**

**_[An army of little white eggs with feet start marching down a hill.]_**

**_North: Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs!_**

A few nod.

**_Jack: [Perching on top of his staff] Uh, how much time do we have?_**

**_[Sophie is riding on Bunny's back as they dart around the eggs]_**

**_Sophie: Whee!_**

**_Bunny: Hoo-ooh!_**

**_[Sounds of more flowers dusting the eggs with their undercoat colors]_**

**_Bunny: All right, troops, it's time to push back! [Sophie giggles as the eggs move her down the hill and North waves to her] That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high rise, farm house, and trail'r park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there'll be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!_**

**_[An elf pushes an egg into the river of paint, then dances with a nyah-nyah face as his bell jingles. But more of the eggs push him in as well. The eggs are top-heavy, so their legs are kicking up in the air. North picks one up.]_**

**_North: Okay, that's little strange._**

**_Bunny: No, mate. [He's cradling a half dozen of his painted googies.] That's adorable._**

**_[The elf climbs out, delighted at how he's all painted up.]_**

Jamie giggles.

**_Bunny: There will be Springtime! On every continent. [He hops onto one rock and lifts his arms into the air.] And I'm bringing Hope with me!_**

**_[The eggs slide through some plants with iridescent paint secreting from them, so that they have spirals and swirls on them too. The painted elf now has designs on him as well. One yeti is entertained.]_**

**_[The same yeti with the robots is painting eggs a rich red.]_**

**_Bunny: Too Christmas-y, mate. Paint 'em blue. [He passes by in a blur.]_**

"Ouch," everyone winced.

**_[The yeti is exasperated and keels over. He has a whole stack painted red, same as with the robots.]_**

**_Bunny: [lands near the Dispatch area where Sophie is] Ooh, what's over there?_**

**_Sophie: [walks over and picks up one fully painted egg] Whoa ho ho! [She holds it up for Bunny to see]_**

**_Bunny: Oh oh oh! That's a beauty! Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter. [He holds her hand and leads her out to see all of the eggs heading into the tunnels, then sits on his haunches next to her.]_**

**_[Jack comes up to crouch beside the two of them on the Dispatch Hill. Sophie sleepily crawls into Bunny's arms.]_**

**_Jack: Not bad._**

**_Bunny: [Sophie coos.] Not bad, yourself._**

**_Jack: Ah, look, I- I'm sorry about the whole- you know, the "kangaroo" thing?_**

**_Bunny: It's the accent, isn't it?_**

They smile.

**_[They both chuckle a little as North and Tooth show up.]_**

**_Bunny: Ah, poor little anklebiter. Look at 'er, all tuckered out._**

**_Tooth: I love her. [Baby Tooth chitters and Sophie coos] I think it's time to get her home._**

**_Jack: How about I take her home?_**

"No Jack," Elsa whispers tensing.

**_Tooth: Jack, no, Pitch is out there-_**

**_Jack: No match for this. [He holds up his staff.]_**

**_Bunny: Which is why we need you here, with us._**

**_Jack: Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny. [He makes finger-walking motions too.]_**

"Ha ha, very funny ya ungrateful bloody sour sucker!"

Jack looks at Bunny, "That makes no since..."

**_[Jack eases Sophie into her bed, but she has a tight hold around his neck. As he disentangles himself, she falls off the bed. Baby Tooth squeaks nervously.]_**

"Ha ha, now you know what I have to deal with! She is so hard to get to sleep, and her grip!" Jamie declares.

"I know!" Jack exclaims back.

**_Jack: Ooh!_**

**_Mrs. Bennett: Sophie, is that you?_**

**_[They throw her blanket over her as she keeps sleeping, then throw a squeak toy down there too.]_**

**_Jack: [Closes the window] We should get back._**

**_Girl's voice: [laughs] ~Jack~!_**

**_Jack: Tha- that voice, I know that voice._**

"Uh oh," whispers Hiccup.

**_Baby Tooth: [Chitters nervously at Jack as he listens some more]_**

**_Girl: ~Jack~!_**

**_Jack: [He flies off to a rounded air vent on a roof, then gasps as she speaks again.]_**

**_Girl: ~Jack~!_**

**_Jack: [Dashes off through the air towards his lake. He lands on the ground as Baby Tooth keeps squeaking.]_**

**_Girl: Jack?_**

**_Jack: [Spies an old rotted bedpost with no mattress and starts walking towards it, but Baby Tooth tries to hold him back.] Don't worry, ssh, there's still time. [She rolls her eyes]_**

Everyone but Pitch, who chuckling, is holding their breath. The Guardians look confused and Jack pulls up his hood.

**_[Jack walks towards the bed, then knocks some pieces away with his staff to see into the hole below the bed.]_**

"That's not creepy at all," whispers Anna.

"Nope," Whispers Tuffnut, "That's awesome." Hiccup rolls his eyes as astid walks over and produces a punch. "That's awesome too... oooooo stars."

**_Girl: Jack?_**

**_[Then he leaps into the darkness.]_**

**_Baby Tooth: [Squeaking nervously the whole way down, then tugging on his hoodie]_**

**_Jack: Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, come on! I have to find out what that is! [He flies into the open-air chasm, noticing all the cages. He flies to them and the other tooth fairies start chittering back.]_**

**_Jack: Ssh, keep it down! 'M gonna get you out of here just as soon as-_**

"You're curiosity is dangerous," North said in exact harmony as Gobber and Hiccup.

"Just like Hiccup,"(Gobber)

"You're easily distracted." (Hiccup)

**_Girl: Jack?_**

**_[Jack looks down and notices the piles of tooth boxes.]_**

**_Girl: ~Jack~!_**

**_Jack: -As I can. [He drops down from the bird cages, despite Baby Tooth's flustered cries. He starts digging through the piles of boxes, looking at the children's faces on the ends. Then his head jerks up.]_**

"Oh ya like your going to find it that way..." Snotlout mutters.

**_Pitch: Looking for something?_**

**_[Jack fires an ice blast at where Pitch was, then chases him through dark corridors.]_**

"Nice reflex," North mutters.

**_Pitch: Hehehe... Don't be afraid, Jack._**

"Leave him alone pitch," Tooth said darkly.

**_[Jack sees him on a bridge.]_**

**_Pitch: I'm not gonna' hurt you._**

"Bull****" Jack says to the screen even though he knows this has already happened.

"Jack!" Tooth gasps, "language!"

**_Jack: [Slides onto an end of the bridge] Afraid? I'm not afraid of you._**

**_Pitch: Maybe not. But you are afraid of something._**

**_Jack: You think so, huh?_**

**_Pitch: I know so! It's the one thing I always know: people's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you. [His shadow overtakes Jack, who falls through the bridge and into another dark corridor.] Hehehe..._**

**_[Jack shouts as he lands hard on the cobblestone floor. He starts scrambling to get out.]_**

**_Pitch: And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why - why you? [Jack bounds off into the dark, only to find another wall, so he turns to face Pitch - frightened.] Why were you chosen? To be like this. Well fear not, for the answer to that… is right here. [Pitch holds out Jack's tooth-box.] Do you want them, Jack? Your memories._**

"Pitch LEAVE HIM ALONE," Bunny yells at the screen then turns to the real Pitch, "why yo-" Bunny freezes.

Sage sigh's, "As much as I want to kill Pitch I can't let you Bunnymund, I'm truly sorry." With a snap of her fingers Bunny unfreezes and sits reluctantly still glaring at Pitch. Jack purses his lips remembering what all the Guardians do after this.

**_[Jack reaches for the box, but pulls his hand back, so Pitch laughs as he vanishes again, leaving Jack to dart off through the bird cages.]_**

**_Pitch: [Forms his body shape out of Jack's shadow] Everything you wanted to know - in this little box. [He laughs some more as Jack chases him.] Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone - you want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing: they'll never accept you, not really-_**

Everyone, especially the Gardians, Seth in rage at the screen. Jack most of all**.**

**_Jack: [Groans as he clutches his head] Stop it, stop it!_**

**_Pitch: After all, you're not one of them. [He appears from the shadows again, backing Jack up against his dark globe of the Earth.]_**

"YES I AM!" yells Jack, tears of rage running down his eyes, he has,again, seemedtohave forgotten it has already happened.

**_Jack: You don't know what I am! [He points his staff at Pitch]_**

**_Pitch: 'Course I do! You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go - why you're doing it right now. [He tosses the box into Jack's hands]_**

**_Jack: What did you do?_**

**_Pitch: More to the point Jack, what did you do? [He cackles as he backs off into the darkness again]_**

Blood drains from Norths face as he realizes what they do next, that what they had just saw they had never stopped to hear.

**_[Jack chases him, and ends up on the other side of a stone wall. He tries to run back in, but there's no door.]_**

**_Jack: Baby Tooth!_**

**_Pitch: Happy Easter, Jack..._**

**_[Smashed colored eggs are strewn at his feet]_**

**_Jack: No..._**

Everyone's eyes widen drastically.

* * *

Will try to update ASAP, any questions or suggestions just tell/ask me. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7: Believe it

Last chapter for this movie!

* * *

**[****Canterbury, England]**

**Kids: There aren't any eggs... There's nothing here. I give up, come on. Let's go. He didn't come. I don't understand.**

Bunny tries to cover his ears so he can't hear.

**Girl: Maybe he just hid them really well this year.**

**Bunny: Kids, wait- [runs up between the last two kids with a basket]**

His breathing excelerates as everyone looks at him in horror and sympathy.

**Boy: I checked everywhere. There's nothing.**

**Bunny: - Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best-lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch! [He holds them out to the two kids]**

**Girl: I can't believe it-**

**Bunny: I- I know. [Chuckles ruefully.]**

**Girl: -There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny.**

**Bunny: What? No!**

**Boy: Easter's over-**

Jack hears bunny muttering to himself, "no no no no no no no..."

**Bunny: Wrong! Not- not true! I'm- I'm right in front of ya', mate! [Boy passes through Bunny, and he starts gasping in despair] They don't see me... They don't see me... [He crumples over, crying softly]**

**[Jack appears on the scene, visibly concerned, and watches as Tooth approaches Bunny.]**

**North: Jack! Where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket - nothing made it to the surface!**

"Oh no," moans North.

**Tooth: [flits over] Jack! [She notices the tooth box and gasps] Where did you get that?**

Sandy looks to them all in anger realizing what they are doing.

**Jack: I was- It's, uh-**

Jack pulls up his hood and clutches his staff. It starts to snow, but what they don't know is its not Jack making is snow.

**Tooth: Where's Baby Tooth? [She gasps again, more horrified] Oh Jack, what have you done?**

"Yes Jack," chuckles Pitch, "what _have_ you done."

**North: That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?**

The Guardians are ashamed, more ashamed than they had ever been. They are suppose to protect children, and there they were, crushing a child's hopes and dreams, his wonder.

**Jack: No, listen! Listen! [He sighs] I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!**

They wish they had seen it earlier, Jack is a child. A child they are suppose to protect, and for 300 years they had ignored him. when they finally gained his trust, his love, they crushed it, smashed it to pieces.

**Bunny: He has to go.**

Jack can't take it any more, he races out of the room, unseen tears running down his face.

"Jack!" Bunny cries making to go after him but Sages stops him, shaking her head.

"When this scene is over, we will go get him."

**Jack: [turns to face Bunny] What?**

**Bunny: We should never have trusted you! [Bunny looks heartbroken, betrayed, then shakes his head] Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope. And now it's gone. [He turns and shuffles away.]**

Bunny curls into a ball as the Guardians look on in angst.

Making sure no one see's her, Elsa sneaks out to find Jack, Sage pretends not to notice.

Elsa finds him out side in a tree, "what are you doing up there Jack?" He ignores her, "please come down, don't make me come up." Jack floats to the ground his back to her. She decides to try another tactic, make him angry. She has noticed he is easier calmed down when he is mad. "are you really going to stand out here like an insolent child in a tantrum?" His back stiffens. "I thought you were brave, Jack. I thought you were all about fun, well a two yearold's tantrum is not fun." She puts her hands on her hips. Rolling her eyes she holds out her hand and a small snowball forms. Taking aim she throws as hard as she can. _Thump_, this has Jack slowly turning around to see the smirk on her face, his eyes narrow a twitch. They stand there for a few moments before Jack can't hold it in and he starts laughing as hard as he can. Elsa joins in, it starts snowing.

[mean while still in the theater]

**[Jack turns around, but North and Tooth turn away from him. Jack pulls out the wooden baby from North's nesting doll and drops it in the grass.]**

North gasps, he didn't know that's what happened to the doll. He then realizes just how deep they hurt Jack, him dropping the doll means that he has given up on them. North now knows just how close they were to losing Jack as a Guardian.

**[Burgess, outside of Jamie's house]**

**[Jamie is trying to reach for an egg in the gutter of his rooftop, but he loses his balance on the ladder and only breaks his fall by clinging to the gutter as it's pulled off. He shouts as he crashes to the ground. Jamie looks up, but the 'egg' turns out to be a colorful tennis ball.]**

**Jamie: [Stands up] Let's check that park again!**

**Caleb: Really?**

**Claude: For what? The Easter Bunny?**

**Jamie: Guys, I told you! I saw him! He's way bigger than I thought! And he's got these cool boomerang things.**

Bunny beams at Jamie.

**Caleb: Ugh, grow up Jamie…**

**Claude: Oh man, seriously?**

**[Jamie's friends stand around in a half-circle, looking incredibly downtrodden.]**

**Jamie: What's happened to you guys?**

**Caleb: It was a dream! You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not...**

**Cupcake: Nightmares. [The kids all turn away]**

**Pippa: Forget it, Jamie. There's just no Easter this year.**

Bunny scowls. Sage, jolting out of her trance realizes they are past the scene. She pauses the movie, freezes everyone. Looking at them warningly (as if they can move) and suspiciously. She walks out to the laughing couple and tells them to come inside. Avoiding eye contact they do so and take their seats. Sage unfreezes everyone.

**Jamie: He really is real! ... I know he is.**

**[The North Pole]**

**[Yetis watch as the lights start to flicker out.]**

**[The South Pole]**

**[Jack runs up the side of an ice cliff and is about to chuck his tooth-box into the ocean, but can't do it.]**

"No Jack! Your memories!" Tooth exclaims then sighs when he doesn't throw them.

**Pitch: I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand.**

North growls.

**Jack: [reels on Pitch, blasting him with ice] You don't understand anything!**

"Again," North admires, "nice reflexes." Jack half smiles.

**Pitch: No?! [They fight as Pitch shouts back] I do know what it's like to be cast out! [Jack screams back. Their clashing powers create a fog that Pitch disappears into briefly] To not be believed in! [Jack spins and sees him] To long for... a family.**

The Guardians look down, avoiding eye contact, as Hiccup and everyone else look on in shock.

**[Jack lowers his staff]**

"No Jack," gasps Elsa. Grasping Jacks arm, staring at the screen in horror.

**Pitch: All those years in the shadows, I thought, 'No one else knows what this feels like.' But now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you - and I know children will too!**

The Guardians narrow their eyes.

**Jack: In me?**

**Pitch: Yes! Look at what we can do! [He gestures to a spiky creation of ice and black sand, made during their clash.] What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-**

**Jack: Pitch Black?**

Bunny snorts knowing pitch has messed up and Jack caught it.

**Pitch: And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us.**

Elsa bits her lip to contain the laughter as she watches the on screen Pitch struggle to recover.

**Jack: No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone. [He walks away from Pitch]**

The Guardians and his new friends look with pride for Jack.

**Pitch: Very well. You want to be left alone? Done! But first...**

**[Baby Tooth's squeaks make Jack turn around. Pitch holds her up in one hand.]**

Tooth gasps in anger, then turns narrowed dark eyes to Pitch. She barley remains in her seat, remembering Sage's warning.

**Jack: [Flies back towards Pitch while shouting] Baby Tooth! [He lowers the staff at Pitch again]**

**Pitch: The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go.**

"Liar," snarles Jack.

**[Baby Tooth shakes her head, but Jack lowers his staff, spins it, and hands it off to Pitch.]**

Elsa's grip on Jacks arm tightens, and Jack looks down at it in amusement. He thinks she is cutting off his blood circulation.

**Jack: Alright - [he holds out his hand] now let her go.**

**Pitch: [Smirking, then frowns.] No. [Jack is shocked, then furious.] You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!**

**[Baby Tooth glares at Pitch, then stabs her beak into his hand.]**

Jack looks at Baby Tooth, who had been huddling in Jacks hood for most of the movie, "you couldn't have done that sooner?" She shrugs and twitters.

**Pitch: Oh! [He throws her into a nearby crack in the ice.]**

Jack flinches as baby Tooth flitters in his ear.

**Jack: No! [He watches her fly away, then turns took at Pitch as he breaks the staff in half. Jack groans in visible pain.]**

There is a collective gasp from several people. Jack shifts uncomfortably at the memory as he clutches his staff and rubs his hands over it affectionately.

**[Pitch slams Jack into the side of the ice with his black sand and lets Jack drop into the same crevice as Baby Tooth. Pitch laughs as he drops the broken staff into the fissure with them, and leaves.]**

**Jack: [Stirs and reaches for his little friend] Baby Tooth! You alright? [He covers her with his palm but she twitters at him, then sneezes. He sighs.]**

"Are _you_ alright Jack?" asks Elsa, having noticed he doesn't care about himself only asking if others are alright.

"_That _fall? That was nothing, I've fallen twice the distance as that before." He shutters, thinking of all the falls and face plants he's had when he was a beginner flyer.

** Jack: Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right... I make a mess of everything. [Baby Tooth nestles inside his hoodie's front hand-pocket] Hey.**

"No you don't," says Hiccup to everyone's surprise. He looks up at every one staring and some smiling at him, "What?!" Jack snorts but everyone else just shakes their head and smile. Hiccup purses his lips and rolls his eyes.

**[Jack leans against the side of the fissure, frowning.]**

**Girl's voice: Jack? [A humming sound accompanies it this time.] ~Jack~!**

**[Jack stumbles backwards in shock as his pocket starts glowing with a golden light. He pulls the tooth-box out of his pocket.]**

"Yeah," Tooth admits, "it can be pretty startling at first."

**Girl: ~Jack~!**

**[Jack looks at the box, then Baby Tooth. She puts her hand on it and nods at him. He touches the box and reality glistens away like the pieces of a kaleidoscope to reveal Jack's memory.]**

**[A heavily wooded area.]**

**[An adult woman, a small girl, and a lanky boy - all with brown hair - are walking around.]**

**Woman: Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time.**

**[The same lanky boy is hanging upside down from a tree branch while 3 children watch him - one is the same girl.]**

**Girl: Jack, get down from there!**

"Aye, that can't be Jack, mate. He's got brown hair," Bunny frowns as Jack smirks, "you know," Bunny says with a tilt of his head," it kinda looks like Jamie." Jack's smirk falls off his face as Jamie and him both snap to look at Bunny.

**[By firelight, the lanky boy is performing buffoonery with two antlers on the side of his head.]**

**Girl: Jaaack! You're funny, Jack.**

**[The boy has a pair of ice-skates slung over his shoulder. He and the little girl are leaving a house.]**

**Woman: Be careful.**

**[The boy turns, and it is definitely Jack.]**

As if it had been rehersed, everyone tilts their head in unison. Either making the face or saying, "huh..."

**Jack: [Laughs] We will! [The girl laughs with him.]**

**[But the girl is now afraid.]**

**Jack: [Takes off his other ice skate and places it on the iced-over lake.] It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me.**

Everyone but Jack frowns.

**Girl: Jack, I'm scared. [The ice is cracking underneath of her.]**

**Jack: I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in. Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!**

**Girl: No we're not!**

**Jack: Would I trick you?**

"That's not going to reassure her, mate," Bunny snorts.

**Girl: Yes! You always play tricks!**

**Jack: Well, alright, well not- not- not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya hafta to believe in me.**

**[Girl gulps]**

**Jack: You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day! I- It's as easy as, uh, one - [Ice cracks a little] - woah! [He almost falls over, but doesn't, and she laughs.] Two! [She laughs again] Three! [He lands on a part that is not thin.]**

**Jack: Alright. [Jack reaches for a stick on the ice.] **

The Guardians suck in a breath, Tooth exclaims, "your staff jack," he nods at her.

**Jack: Now it's your turn. One- [She gasps because the ice is cracking.] That's it, that's it. [He holds out the stick near her as she gasps] Three!**

**[Jack grabs her around the waist using the crook in the stick and slides her around so that she is in the safe spot, but he has been flung into the cracking area. He sits up and smiles. She leans up on her arms, smiling too. He stands up, pleased, but his weight cracks the ice at last.]**

**Girl: Jack!**

"Jack!" echo's the Guardians and Elsa, as she resumes her almost bruising grip on his arm.

**[Jack sinks into the cold water, looking up at the moon. As he's drifting below the ice, his hair illuminates in the moonlight and remains white as he opens his eyes, the memory fading.]**

Tooth gasps, "the first scene," she looks at Jack," your first memory." He nods solemnly.

**[Jack gasps inside the fissure, still holding the tooth-box. Baby Tooth blinks at him.]**

Sage pauses the movie, turning to face them all. "Alright, Bunny you were the first to realize it, but I will explain it all. You all realize how much Jamie and Jack, before he was Jack Frost, look alike. Jack's sister, Emma?" She looks at Jack, he nods, "Emma Overland grew up, married, had kids, blah blah blah. But," she sticks one finger in the air being dramatic, "along the line, over the years, Overland," she pointed at Jack, "became Bennett," she moved her finger to Jamie.

"So your telling me that I'm Jamie's ancestor?" Jack asks, shocked.

Sage nods, "it explains why your so drawn to him and Soph, and why he is so much like you Jack." Jack looks at Jamie, bewildered, and see's that Jamie has the exact same look on his face. Jamie is frozen like that, his jaw almost to the floor.

Jack runs his fingers threw his hair trying to wrap his head around it all. He lets a small laugh loose and shakes his head, " I can't believe I didn't see it, it was right there in front of me. So obvious," he gives another laugh. Smiling and shaking his head he gestured for Sage to resume the movie.

**Jack: Did you see- Did you see that? [Baby Tooth shakes her head. Jack laughs as he picks her up and she chitters along with his excitement.] It- it was- it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her! [He laughs hysterically, then looks to the moon.] That's why you chose me... I'm- I'm a Guardian!**

Jack smiles fondly.

**[Jack stands up, putting Baby Tooth in his hood.]**

**Jack: We have to get out of here. [He knee-slides over to his staff. He tries to fit the pieces back together, but nothing happens.] **

"Jack," sighs Tooth sadly, "that's not possible." (though she wondered how his staff is whole now.)

Jack smirks and jerks his head to the screen, "just watch." They turn their attention back to the screen.

**Jack: Ah! [He stands up and focuses this time, creating a blue light in the crack of the staff. The light grows brighter.]**

The Guardians gasp, Jack must not realize the power he is showing, the power that it takes to do that. Then they realize, Jack... is more powerful than all of them put together.

**[Jack comes flying out of the fissure with his staff whole, laughing and cheering.]**

**Jack: Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Come on, Baby Tooth, I owe you one!**

**[Inside Pitch's Lair]**

**[Jack flies from cage to cage, opening them.]**

**Jack: Come on, let's go! [The fairies respond plaintively] But what- what's wrong? [Not one has moved from their spot.] None of you can fly? [Baby Tooth indicates Pitch's globe.] The lights...**

**[At the North Pole.]**

**[The robot-making yeti has finished painting his robots red, but then the whole workshop starts shaking.]**

**Pitch: [Flies in as black sand, making a mess and cackling.] You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, thank you! Nor ever again.**

North scowls.

**[The yetis grumble.]**

**Jack: [Looking at Pitch's globe up close now.] They're all going out.**

**Pitch: Only six left - six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their hear- Make that five! [He chuckles as he steps on one on top of the globe, then another.] Four~! [Another step.] Three~! [Another.] Two~! [He snaps his fingers.]**

"Nice dancing," Jack snorts while glaring.

**[Then twice more.]**

**Pitch: [glaring at the last light] One.**

**Jack: [hops up onto the globe, kneeling over the last light] Jamie!**

Jaime turns around, "how did you know it was me?"

Jack laughs, "who else would still believe when no one else did?"

**[Jamie's room]**

**Jamie: [Talking to a stuffed rabbit] Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here's what's gonna happen: [Jack appears outside of Jamie's window] if- if it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now. [Jack crouches and listens.] I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much - just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all. [Nothing happens, so his expressions falls.]**

Anna gasps, "you were doubting."

Jamie slouches in his seat, "I would have stopped if it weren't for Jack." Everyone looks at the Winter Spirit.

**Jamie: I knew it. [He drops the rabbit off the bed]**

**[Jack looks saddened. He enters through the window. Jamie hears something and turns to the window. Frost appears on a lower windowpane, then a design is drawn out using an invisible finger - an egg with dots and squiggles decorating it. Jamie gasps in shock as he realizes what it is, looking down at his rabbit, then back to the window. In the next windowpane up, more frost appears]**

Elsa gasps, "Jack!" he looks at her, seeing the joy and affection. He smiles, Sage sighs dreamily, jack gives her a funny look, then decides to ignore her for now.

**Jamie: He's real...**

**[The new design is in the shape of a crouched rabbit.]**

**[Jack concentrates on the shape he's made and pulls the frost off the glass - into a 3D rabbit that hops around Jamie's room.]**

**Jamie: Woah! Hahaha! [He bounces on the bed and laughs some more. Jack watches and laughs along. Jamie touches the rabbit and it bursts into snow inside of his room.] **

Jack rubs the back of his neck, "yeah, I still gotta figure out that kink."

**Jamie: Woah! [He laughs some more.] ... Snow? [A snowflake lands on Jamie's nose.] Jack Frost...**

**Jack: [spins to face Jamie's back] Did he just say-**

**Jamie: [stands back up on his bed] Jack Frost? [He starts looking around his room]**

**Jack: [gasps] He said it again! He said- You said-**

**Jamie: [mouth agape, looking right at Jack] Jack Frost!**

**Jack: That's right! But- but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name! [Jamie is still gaping at him.] Wait, c- can you hear me? [Jamie nods.] Can- can you... can you see me? [Jack laughs in shock] He sees me! He- he sees me! [He does a backflip in joy onto Jamie's table.](MY MOST FAVORITEST PART! ;) )**

Elsa laughs, "Jack have you noticed that you stutter when you get nervous?" Jack rolls his eyes and choses not to answer.

**Jamie: You just made it snow!**

**Jack: I know!**

**Jamie: In my room!**

**Jack: I know! [He bounds off the bed and back near the window.]**

**Jamie: You're real?**

**Jack: Yeah, man- Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, and- and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?**

Vickings and children giggle at their childish play and excitement.

**Jamie: That was you?!**

**Jack: That was me!**

**Jamie: Cool! [He starts bouncing on the bed as he speaks]**

**Jack: Right?**

**Jamie: But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, like, I mean-**

**Jack: We- Real, real, real! Every one of us is real!**

The Guardians smile.

**Jamie: I knew it!**

**Mrs. Bennett: Jamie! [Jamie stops bouncing.] Who're you talking to?**

**Jamie: Uhm... [Jack cocks his head at the door] Jack Frost?**

The twins, Caleb and Claude, say in unison not surprising to them, they do it all the time, "ah man, I wish mom fell for that." They did laugh at each other though.

**Mrs. Bennett: [Laughs] Okay...**

**[Jamie and Jack laugh together, then the windows flutter open wider. North's sleigh is on a crash course with Jamie's street.]**

**North: [Tries to get his sleigh under control] Whoa whoa whoa! [It careens to a halt and the reindeer run off.] Ah, *modyetay*! Come back!**

**Tooth: North are you okay?**

**North: Is official. My powers are kaput! [The sleigh settles with a thud.]**

even though they are worried, everyone laughs.

**Tooth: [Gasps] Look! [She jumps off the sleigh, but can't fly] Jack! [She stumbles to her feet.] Jack!**

Jack laughs, Tooth gave him a funny look and he shrugged, "you were just so exited to see me."

**Jack: You okay?**

**Tooth: [Gingerly brushes her feathers back, looking a little embarassed.]**

**North: [Using a sword as a crutch.] What are you doing here?**

**Jack: Same as you. [Jamie runs out of the house, sees the Guardians]**

Elsa smiles at the fondness in that sentence.

**North: The last light!**

"New nick name," Jack sang teasingly. Jamie sighs and rolls his eyes, knowing he couldn't get Jack off of it.

**Jamie: Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you! [Turns to Jack, laughing] I knew it wasn't a dream!**

**North: Jack, he sees you!**

Jack smiles affectionately at Jamie, "yes, my first believer." Jamie grins back at him.

**Jack: [Shoves Jamie on the shoulder in fondness] Wait- but- where's Bunny?**

Jack laughs suddenly, looking at Jamie, "you can be my modern day little sister! I'm like you older brother now anyway!" Jack starts to mutter, "well more like your great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"Except a boy, right?" Jamie interrupted, smiling.

Jack shrugs, "if it helps you sleep at night," Jack smirks at Jamie. Letting him know he was teasing- about the sister/brother part.

Jamie grins at him.

**North: Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all.**

**[A tiny grey &amp; white rabbit jumps up on the edge of the sleigh.]**

**Jack: Oh no... **

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack immediately turns to Bunny, starting to coo and mutter like you would a baby, "You cute little thing, your so fluffy! Ahhhh-"

Bunny cuffs the back of Jack's head, "Ah rack off you bloody show pony." Bunnymund scolds something fierce at Jack, but Jack only raises his eyebrow and starts laughing. Bunny mutters to himself, pouting.

**Jamie: [Laughs] That's the Easter Bunny?**

**Bunny: Now somebody sees me! Awh- where were you 'bout an hour ago, mate?**

**Jamie: What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's... cute.**

Bunny huffs.

**Bunny: [thumps on the sleigh while being rubbed under the cheek] Oh, s' good! [Then gets a grip] Ahh! [Bats Jamie's hand away] Did you tell him to say that? [He bounds down to Jack, jumps up and hits his leg with both rear haunches, then hops on his back feet like he's going to box] That's it, let's go, me n' you! Come on!**

**Jamie: No, actually, he told me you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't.**

**Bunny: [rests on his haunches] He made you believe? In me? [Jamie nods. Bunny looks up at Jack, genuinely grateful. Jack smiles back.]**

Bunny and Jack smile.

**[Thunder and lightning crackle in the sky, startling all of the Guardians, notably Bunny. Pitch appears.]**

Vikings and Dragon alike snap to look at Pitch, narrowing their eyes. Sage hums a bit to remind them of her warning.

**Jack: Get Jamie out of here!**

**North: Be careful, Jack!**

**Jack: [flies up to meet Pitch]**

"No Jack!" Elsa gasps.

Jack puts his hand on her neck under her braid, "calm, I'll be fine." He smiles at her reassuringly. She nods but never breaks eye contact with the screen.

**Pitch: Jack Frost!? [He gathers all of his power.] Let's end this, shall we?! [Jack sends out his ice again.] That little trick doesn't work on me anymore! [He sends a blast of black sand at Jack, who falls to the city below. Pitch chuckles and pursues.]**

"You said you will be fine," Elsa snaps at Jack, he chuckles.

**Bunny: This way, this way! [He hops along, but stops] Ahhh, dead end! Other way, other way! [Tooth and Jamie start running, but North is hobbling.]**

Stoick chuckles at North, some mornings he felt like that to.

**[Jack falls out of the sky.]**

Hiccup winces, it seems his and Jacks luck are the same.

**Jamie: Jack! [They all run back towards Jack, who is groaning.]**

**North: That was good try, Jack - A for effort.**

**Jack: He's stronger. I can't beat him.**

**[The storm crackles again. Pitch laughs.]**

**Pitch: All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing! Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light.**

Toothless growls.

**Bunny: If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!**

"Well that didn't do much," mutters Astrid.

**Pitch: Oh, look how fluffy you are! [His shadow pokes at Bunny from the ground.] Would you like a scratch behind the ears?**

**Bunny: [Hops into North's hand] Don't you even think about it!**

**Pitch: I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this! [Pitch and the Nightmares come out of the shadows.] You look awful.**

**Jamie: Jack, I'm scared.**

"He used the exact same words," breathed Anna.

Jamie's eyebrows scrunch, "I did, didn't I?"

**Jack: [crouches in front of Jamie, remembering his sister saying the same thing.] I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead. That's it - that's my center! [Jamie looks confused.]**

North smiles.

**Pitch: [Chuckles] So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey- AH!**

The snow ball startles a laugh from everyone, Pitch even gives a small smile where no one can see, but Sage.

**[Nightmares go on alert, confused. A snowball just hit Pitch in the face.]**

**[A little laugh escapes Jamie, and the others too.]**

**Jack: [laughs along] Now let's go get your friends.**

**[Pitch clears the snow from his face, just as Jack's ice run streaks past them. They all go careening down the middle of the street, laughing as Jack keeps them moving. Even Bunny enjoys himself for a brief moment.]**

"Its official, my transportation is - awesome." Jack sings, laughing.

**[A snowball hits Cupcake's window. She looks to see who it is as her eyes twinkle with Jack's snow.]**

**[There's a knock on Pippa's window. Jamie is hovering in midair.]**

**Pippa: Jamie, how are you doing that?**

**Jamie: Jack Frost! Come on, we need your help!**

**Pippa: [With snow in her eyes now] Hey, i- is that…?**

**Monty: Jack Frost!**

**[Claude and Caleb get presents on their beds as the Guardians go past their house.]**

**North: Merry Christmas!**

**Bunny: Happy Easter!**

**Tooth: Don't forget to floss!**

"Wooooow Tooth," whispers Anna.

Tooth frowns playful, "what? I had to put in my part to." Anna giggles.

**[They see Cupcake sledding with the Guardians, laughing.]**

**Caleb: Cupcake?**

Cupcake cheers.

**Monty: Yeah!**

**Pippa: [Over the laughter] Jamie, you were right!**

**Caleb: The Easter Bunny's real!**

**Pippa: And the Tooth Fairy!**

**Monty: And Santa! They're all real!**

**[The gang slides to a halt in downtown, where Pitch's army is waiting.]**

**Monty: Whoo! Yeah-hah! [Notices what everyone else is looking at and runs behind North screaming.]**

Monty sighs, of course I didn't see it.

**Pitch: You think a few children can help you? Against this?**

**[North tries to hold up his sword, but he's too weak. Jamie looks worried.]**

**Jack: They're just bad dreams, Jamie.**

Jack leans forward and ruffles Jamie's hair, Jamie giggles and tries to fix it.

**Bunny: 'N we'll protect you, mate.**

**Pitch: Oh, you'll protect them? [Laughs] But who will protect you?**

**[Jack steps forward, but Jamie gets in front of him.]**

**Jamie: I will.**

"Isn't that obvious," Jamie scoffs at the on screen Pitch. Jack smiles, He's getting more and more like Jack all the time.

**Cupcake: I will!**

**Claude: I will!**

**Caleb: I will.**

**Pippa: And me.**

**Monty: I- I'll try.**

**[Jack nods at Jamie, still a little concerned.]**

Jamie turns around, looking at jack having seen the concern.

"What?" Protests Jack, "I like you ok? I'm going to worry about my little brother." Jack ruffles his hair again, Jamie smiles and shrugs.

**Pitch: Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman? [The Nightmares close in on the Guardian group.]**

**Jamie: I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you.**

**[Jamie holds out his hand in front of the Nightmares. When they run into it, they burst into Dream-sand. The kids get excited and so do the Guardians. Pitch not so much.]**

Jack pats Jamie's shoulder, shaking him a bit, good naturedly.

**[Tooth flaps her wings and starts to fly.]**

**Kids: Yeah, Tooth Fairy!**

**North: [Holds up his swords] Aha!**

**Monty: Oh yeah!**

**Pitch: No! Get them! Do your job!**

**Bunny: [Closes his eyes and looks hopeful.] Oh yeah, come on, come on! [Nightmares pursue him.] Oh crikee! [He bounds away.]**

Jack laughs at him.

**[North growls and opens two portals, through which yetis come - ready to attack. The kids are entertained.]**

**Bunny: [scrambles under a car] 'M just a bunny! [A Nightmare grabs his tail and drags him out, but he's his regular form again, hanging upside down.] G'day, mate. [He pumps his feet, knocking out the Nightmare that was holding him, somersaults into the air, tosses his boomerang towards another, and then catches it. Next he taps the ground and up come his Easter Island Statue Warriors.] Come on!**

Now jack and Hiccup are laughing at the nightmare.

**[A cacophony of combat.]**

**Cupcake: Let's get 'em!**

**[Two elves come riding up on the trike normally used for opening &amp; closing North's elevator door. One jumps forward to gnaw on a Nightmare.]**

"Dingle!" Exclaims Jack laughing, everyone joins him.

**[The kids touch the Nightmares and they turn into more Dream-sand.]**

**[Pitch is running off through the rooftops, but Jack pursues.]**

**Bunny: All yours, men! [He ducks into a tunnel and North follows.]**

**[Pitch almost gets a surprise attack on Jack, but Tooth busts through some of the Nightmares.]**

**Jack: Thanks Tooth!**

**Bunny: [appears out of a chimney] Ho ho ho! [He attacks some Nightmares]**

**North: Hyah! [Looks over his shoulder at the fray.] Wrong roof. **

"to his defense, mate, it takes a lot of practice to control the tunnels." Bunny said, leaning back.

**[****But Pitch flees in that direction, so North is able to knock out his steed from under him. Pitch lands on the ground below. North attacks first, followed by Bunny interspersed with Tooth, then Jack, who kicks him away. The four Guardians stand poised for Pitch to make his next move.]**

"Oooooooo, I love how you guys worked as a team to attack him, its just so- mmmmmm!" Exclaims Anna, Elsa nods in agreement. Jack and the guardians blush, Jack most of all.

**Caleb: [The Dream-sand is swirling around the kids] Look at that!**

**Jamie: I got it. I know what we have to do! Let's go, come on!**

**Jack: It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide.**

"Frostbite, you shouldn't of said that." Bunny looks at Jack

He sighs, "well I know that _now.'_

**[Pitch disappears into the shadows and laughs, then reappears behind Jack.]**

**Bunny: Jack, look out! [He hurtles a boomerang at Pitch, who stumbles just long enough for a golden whip to wrap around Pitch's wrist.]**

"Sandy!" The kids cheer.

**[Pitch gets yanked all the way to a swirling mass of golden sand. Jack and the other Guardians look hopeful. Out of the glow comes Sandman, smirking at Pitch, who can't believe his eyes. Sandman yanks him close, then tsks him silently. He punches Pitch into the air while still hanging onto Pitch by his whip, no looking more like a balloon string.]**

**Monty: The Sandman!**

**[Sandman creates a bowler hat and tips it to the children. Jamie gives a salute in response. They all start clamoring excitedly. Sandman notices his whip is twitching, so yanks Pitch down to the ground. He jumps for joy as the other Guardians gather around him.]**

Jack looks at Sandy, "you look good in a hat." Sandy laughs silently and produces a hat just like the one on screen and puts it on after tipping it to Jack, who grins.

**Tooth: Sandy!**

**Bunny: C'mere!**

**North: Hahaha! [He lifts Sandy up in his excitement.]**

**Bunny: Mate you are a sight for sore eyes.**

**[Butterflies flutter around Pitch's head as he dozes thanks to Sandman's attack.]**

Sandy smirks.

**[Sandman rises up on his cloud of sand to control everything, bringing back beautiful dreams to children. The Tooth Fairies can fly again, so they each dash over to touch a tooth-box.]**

**Sophie: Pretty!**

**[Cupcake touches a Nightmare and it becomes her Unicorn dream again, cantering around the hill. Then gigantic dinosaurs walk through the town, manta rays and dolphins 'swimming' alongside them, plus schools of fish. Jamie is about to touch them when Jack throws a snowball at his back. Jamie laughs and picks up a snowball to fire back. He hits Monty, and the kids have another free-for all. Sandman descends to the ground as North approaches Jack.]**

**North: Your center?**

**Jack: Well, it took a while, but I figured it out.**

North and Jack share a look.

**[North tosses him his own carved wooden 'baby' for the center of a nesting doll. Jack smiles. North winks at Jack, then looks stunned as he was hit by a snowball. Caleb and Claude blame an elf.]**

Jack fishes around in his pocket and pulls out the tiny doll of himself, smiling at it. He clutches it to his chest grinning.

**North: Haha! You're all on Naughty List! Bunny! Think fast! [He pelts Bunny in the face, which actually makes Bunny smile when he sits up.]**

A snowball hits bunny on the side of the head, he looks sharply at Jack who is looking to other way whistling innocently.

Bunny gets an evil smile and leans back, which 'happens' to put his foot next to Jacks chair. Bunny taps twice, also whistling now. "Ahhhhhh..." Jack falls threw a tunnel. then falls back threw another one that opened in the celling, slamming back into his place. But unforchinetly it somehow springs Jack alone forward.

Jack is able to catch him self by flying, mere inches from face planting the screen which was paused on Pitch trying to get up after Bunny was hit on screen. He flies back to his chair and crouches on it, narrowing his eyes at bunny. But he makes plans for later and just smiles darkly at him and sits correctly, rubbing his staff.

**[The snowball fight continues as Pitch stands up.]**

**Pitch: No... [He ducks from a Dream-sand Manta-ray.] You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman! And you will fear me! [Pitch goes torward Jamie looking as if to strangle him, Jamie runs right through him] No! Oh... No...**

Jack looks at Pitch, lifting his lip as he also makes plans, but these weren't all about fun.

**[The Guardians look on as Pitch becomes horrified, then bolts for the forest. Pitch crashes into North as they all stand on the frozen lake, falling to the ground.]**

**North: Leaving the party so soon?**

**Tooth: You didn't even say goodbye! [She tosses him a quarter.]**

**Pitch: A quarter?**

"heh heh heh," snickers Jack, "I like this part." Tooth smiles.

**Tooth: [punches Pitch in the teeth, a lone tooth flies out.] And that's for my fairies. [A few go to squeak at him.]**

Anna notices Tooth shaking her hand, "first punch?" Tooth nods. Anna smiles at her.

**Pitch: You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!**

**North: So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear.**

**Pitch: [Smirks] Really? Then what are they doing here?**

**[Nightmares bray at the edges of the lake.]**

**North: Haha! They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid.**

**Jack: Looks like it's your fear they smell.**

Hiccup snickers.

**[Pitch gasps and starts running, but the Nightmares pursue.]**

**Pitch: Oh no! [They drag him down to his lair and pull all of the leftovers of the bedpost into the hole with them. They cover the ground's opening too.] No, don't! Ahh! Nooo!**

Hiccup snorts, "looks like you need a new bed."

**[Jack looks up at the moon as the clouds part with a knowing smirk. Tooth giggles and hugs Jack, then pulls herself away as Baby Tooth chastises her. Jack laughs.]**

Jack shakes his head laughing a little as Tooth blushes.

**North: Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official. [The elf with the trumpet from earlier looks threatening. A yeti brings the book back from earlier too.] Then is time you take Oath: Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? [The children approach on the lake.] To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be.**

**[Jack looks back to Jamie, who nods at him.]**

Jack leans forward pushing Jamie's head a little.

**Jack: I will.**

**North: Then, congratulations, Jack Frost - for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian! [Everyone else cheers, while North picks Jack up.] **Kreisnov**! [He kisses each of Jack's cheeks, then sets him back down.]**

**Bunny: [Over North laughing.] That's my boy!**

**[An elf mimics North by kissing the grumpy trumpet-elf on the cheek, but the 2nd elf punches the 1st out of the frame.]**

North rolls his eyes, as the kids giggle.

**Tooth: [notices the little fairies made a heart-shape out of themselves.] Keep it together, girls.**

**[The kids cheer, then notice North's sleigh and reindeer approaching.]**

**Caleb: You guys, look! Santa's sleigh.**

**Pippa: Did you guys see that?**

**Bunny: Everyone loves the sleigh.**

North and Bunny give each other a look.

**Kids: Wow! Look at that sleigh.**

**North: [To Jack.] Time to go.**

**[Sandman tosses sand-fireworks into the air.]**

**Bunny: [To Sophie, surrounded by googies.] Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter. Gonna miss ya.**

**Sophie: [Giggles] Bye bye, Bunny.**

**Claude: Wow...**

**Jamie: You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you-**

**Jack: Hey, hey. [He crouches down.] Slow down, slow down. Y-you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?**

**Jamie: No...**

**Jack: Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?**

**Jamie: [Chuckles] No...**

Jamie laughs as he starts to tear up.

**Jack: We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here - [he touches Jamie's chest] - which kinda makes you a Guardian, too. [He stands up and walks away.]**

Jamie rubs his cheat, staring at the screen remembering that day.

**Jamie: Jack! [He runs up and gives Jack a hug, stunning Jack, but Jack returns the hug.]**

Jack chuckles, "you startled me kid."

**[All of the Guardians are on the sleigh when Jack hops on.]**

**North: Hyah! [The sleigh takes off as the kids wave goodbye.]**

**Jack: My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the Moon told me so. So when the Moon tells you something, believe it.**

Everyone, even the Vikings, sigh, feeling the feels.

Sage stretches before standing and she smiles, almost teary eyed. "Movie one is over," she pouted at little, "out of the three that was my second favorite, and no I won't tell you who is my favorite." She sighs, "a small break then we will begin the second movie! But half way through we will have to stop for everyone to sleep then we will finish them in the morning." Everyone groans, acting as if she were their mother. She waves them off rolling her eyes, "that is how it will be so deal with it." She smiles at them all.

* * *

Yay! the movies over!... well... I kinda didn't want to end it but I kept reminding myself that there is still two more movies. and I have decided which one I'm doing next, you all will just have to wait and see. :) ;)


	8. Chapter 8: We will protect her

Finally, I chose Frozen for my second move! and again any suggestions or questions blah blah blah pm me! or review doesn't matter I read all the reviews and take them into consideration, same with the suggestions. so feel free, I love it when you guys review or pm me :)

* * *

"Ok," Sage says, "this one is called Frozen, aaaaaand it about you." she points at Elsa and winks knowingly when Elsa goes pale. What will every one think? What will Jack think? He never hurt anyone with his powers, I did. Elsa swallows and withdraws into herself. Jack notices and frowns, he bumps her foot with his. Elsa glances at him and looks away, but he will have none of it. When Elsa tries to scoot her chair away Jack slips his arm around the arm of the chair to hold it in place. Elsa glares at him and he chuckles, she gives him her back. Jack shrugs knowing it won't last long.

**~Frozen**

**OPEN ON: ICE. **  
**We're underwater looking up at it. A saw cuts through,**  
** heading right for us.**

Elsa tilts her head, a little bit confused. She turns sitting correctly, interested. Jack smirks and very slowly release the arm of her chair.

**EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS - DUSK **  
** ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a**  
** frozen lake. They SING.**

** "The Frozen Heart (Ice Worker's Song)"**

**ICE HARVESTERS: ****_BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING, THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING. _**  
** The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.**

"They- they're singing." Jacks says in obvious confusion.

**ICE HARVESTERS: ****_CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR. STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR. _**  
**_SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER. SPLIT THE ICE APART! AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART._**** Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

** A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF (8), and his reindeer calf, SVEN,**  
** share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.**

Anna looks to her right at Kristoff having forgotten him, since he'd been so quite. "Ewwww," she said, "you couldn't have got your own?"

Kristoff chuckles, "nope."

Anna scoffs playfully and rolls her eyes.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D) Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

** Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the**  
** water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Anna holds her hands near her face.

Kristoff sighs.

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D) ****_BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD! ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED. _**  
** A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They**  
** fight it back.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D) ****_STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN! _**  
** Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D) ****_BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING _**  
** The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D) ****_THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING. CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR. _**  
** In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single**  
** block of ice out of the water.**

**ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D) ****_STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR. THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE. SPLIT THE ICE APART! BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART. _**  
** The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it**  
** pulls away.**

** Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a**  
** dinky little sled then head off.**

"they left you," Anna frowns.

Kristoff sighs, "yup," popping the P.

** We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the**  
** sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the**  
** snowline...and descend upon...**

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE - NIGHT **  
** A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord.**

**INT. CASTLE, NURSERY - NIGHT **  
** ELSA (8) sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA (5) pops**  
** up beside her.**

Everyone smiles but Elsa, if its possible she paled even more. Jack looks over, noticing. He wishes he knew how to comfort her, but how can he when he doesn't know whats wrong?

**YOUNG ANNA: Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.**

** Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.**

**YOUNG ELSA (grumbling): ****Anna, go back to sleep.**

Finally getting some ammo, Jack leans over, "not a morning person I see." he grins at her, she rolls her eyes.

** Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.**

**YOUNG ANNA (drama queen-ish): ****I just can't. The sky's awake, so**  
** I'm awake, so we have to play.**

**YOUNG ELSA: ...Go play by yourself.**

Vikings chuckle to the embarrassment of Anna and Elsa.

** Elsa shoves Anna off the bed.**

** Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets**  
** an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's**  
** eyelids.**

**YOUNG ANNA (mischievously): ****Do you want to build a snowman?**

Anna laughs.

** Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.**

**INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE - NIGHT **  
** Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.**

**YOUNG ANNA: Come on, come on, come on, come on.**

** Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.**

Tooth shakes her head and smiles.

**INT. BALLROOM - NIGHT **  
** The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.**

**YOUNG ANNA: Do the magic! Do the magic!**

"Magic?" Jack asked her, confused.

She turned her head away, looking down. Jack turns his attention to the movie trying to understand.

** Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly**  
** burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball.**  
** Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out**  
** and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching**  
** flakes in her palms and mouth.**

Jack looks at Elsa, "that's what you meant when you said I was just like you." Elsa wont look at him so he takes her chin in his hand and makes her look at him. When he is sure she is watching, he lifts his hand, forming a perfect snowflake. Releasing her chin he blows the snowflake at her. It lands on her nose, Jack's magic takes place.

The Spirit of Winter smirks at her, until that is he gets a face full of snow. Then its her smirking. He narrows his eyes and raises his staff, but freezes there. Everyone looks at Sage, she sighs, "as much fun as this is to watch, I would like to _get_ half way throw the movie before we have to go to bed." With a huff Jack slouches back in his chair like a child who got in trouble, Elsa stifles a giggle, Jack smiles at her.

Behind them Hiccup pretends to gag himself silently, that is until his hair frosts over, he tries to shake it out but his hair wont move. Jack smirks at him, turning around to face the screen he says, "it will melt...eventually."

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): This is amazing!**

**YOUNG ELSA: Watch this!**

** Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice**  
** suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna**  
** slides off, laughing.**

**PLAY MONTAGE: **  
** -Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman**  
** together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D) (goofy voice):**  
** Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.**

** Anna jumps up and hugs him.**

**YOUNG ANNA: I love you, Olaf.**

Tooth sighs, "awww."

** -Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. REVEAL: Elsa is actually**  
** propelling them across the ice floor with her magic.**

** -The girls slide down snowbanks together!**

** -Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): Catch me!**

** Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.**

**YOUNG ELSA: Gotcha!**

** Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.**

**YOUNG ANNA (jumping faster): ****Again! Again!**

**YOUNG ELSA (struggling to keep up): ****Slow down!**

"Oh no," mutters Jack.

** Elsa suddenly slips.**

Anna and a few others gasp and Elsa tear up.

** Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles**  
** down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D): ANNA! **  
** Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms. A streak of**  
** Anna's hair, where struck, turns white.**

**YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D): MAMA! PAPA! **  
** The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes.**

Elsa's breathing accelerates, but she calms down before it snows. Jack murmurs nonsense to her.

** The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight**  
** of the room.**

**KING: Elsa, what have you done? This is**  
** getting out of hand!**

Elsa feels guilty and Jack scolds, "its not her fault, how can you blame her?" Jack is almost growling by the end of it.

**QUEEN (seeing Anna): ****Anna!**

** The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms.**

**ELSA: It was an accident. I'm sorry,**  
** Anna.**

**QUEEN (about Anna): ****She's ice cold.**

**KING: ...I know where we have to go.**

Jack puts a hand on Elsa's arm to comfert her.

**INT. DARK ROOM - NIGHT **  
** The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book**  
** inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles**  
** to a page with an ancient map.**

"Oh ya," Hiccup said sarcastically, "he knew _just_ where that was at." He rolled his eyes.

**EXT. ARENDELLE - NIGHT **  
** Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out**  
** of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a**  
** trail of ice behind them.**

Jack leans over, "if you don't know already I can teach you how to control that."

"Truly?" She looks hopeful, he nods smiling.

**EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST - NIGHT **  
** A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark**  
** woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the**  
** girls, leaving the wake of ice.**

**KRISTOFF: Ice?**

**EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS - NIGHT **  
** Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.**

"I didn't know that was you," Kristoff looks at Anna, she shrugs. She doesn't remember this, and she doesn't know why.

**YOUNG KRISTOFF: Faster, Sven!**

Anna laughs, "you were bossy even when you were little." Kristoff scolds at her.

**EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK - NIGHT **  
** Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They**  
** hide behind a rock and peek out.**

** Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds**  
** the still unconscious Anna.**

**KING: Please, help. My daughter!**

** Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward**  
** them. It looks as though they'll be crushed!**

** But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then**  
** unfold, revealing bright faces.**

**YOUNG KRISTOFF: Trolls...?**

"Trolls?"

** The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.**

**BULDA Shush. I'm trying to listen.**

** She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them**  
** close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.**

**BULDA (CONT'D): Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

Anna laughs, "I remember her! I liked her." Kristoff grins.

** Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth.**  
** They call him GRAND PABBIE. He approaches arthritically, but**  
** determined. He nods respectfully to the king.**

**GRAND PABBIE: Your Majesty.**  
** (referring to Elsa)**  
** Born with the powers or cursed?**

**KING: Born. And they're getting stronger.**

** Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She**  
** does. He examines her.**

**GRAND PABBIE (about Anna):**  
** You are lucky it wasn't her heart.**  
** The heart is not so easily changed,**  
** but the head can be persuaded.**

"Yes we know," mutters Anna. Everyone is confused by what she says but decides to watch to find out.

**KING: Do what you must.**

**GRAND PABBIE: I recommend we remove all magic,**  
** even memories of magic to be**  
** safe... But don't worry, I'll**  
** leave the fun.**

** Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's**  
** head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand**  
** Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary**  
** memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their**  
** nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the**  
** girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in**  
** her head.**

"So that's why I don't remember that or her magic. They took and messed with my memories," Anna realized.

**GRAND PABBIE (CONT'D): She will be okay.**

**YOUNG ELSA: But she won't remember I have**  
** powers?**

**KING: It's for the best.**

**PABBIE: Listen to me, Elsa, your power will**  
** only grow.**

** As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a**  
** silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes.**

**PABBIE (CONT'D): There is beauty in your magic...**  
** But also great danger.**

** The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes.**

**PABBIE (O.S.) (CONT'D): You must learn to control it.**

** In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human**  
** figures to panic and attack Elsa.**

**PABBIE (CONT'D): Fear will be your enemy.**

"And it was, fear became my enemy." Elsa whispers.

** Elsa gasps and buries her face in the King's chest. The King**  
** wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.**

**KING: No. We'll protect her. She can**  
** learn to control it. I'm sure.**

** Over the King's words we...**

**DISSOLVE TO: **  
** -The Arendelle castle gates shutting.**

**KING (O.S.) (CONT'D): Until then, we'll lock the gates.**  
** We'll reduce the staff. We will**  
** limit her contact with people and**  
** keep her powers hidden from**  
** everyone... including Anna.**

** -The castle shutters close.**

** -Anna sits on her bed as Elsa's furniture disappears.**

** -Anna rushes to the hall to see Elsa shut the door to her new**  
** room. Anna watches, confused and sad.**

Anna looks down and purses her lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Do you wanna build a snowman

**INT. CASTLE WINDOW - DAY **  
** We look out on a gentle snowfall. Little Anna skips up to the**  
** window. She lights up at the sight of the snow and rushes**  
** down the hall.**

Anna sighs and slouches back, knowing what this is.

**INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR - DAY **  
** Anna knocks on Elsa's door and SINGS.**

**YOUNG ANNA: DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY. **  
** Anna peeks under the door.**

Elsa leans forward, curious. She had heard her through the door of course but she had been trying to block her out. It was torture not to open that door. She wants to see what happened on the other side.

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE. COME OUT THE DOOR. IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY.**

** -INT. ANNA'S ROOM - Anna plays with two dolls, gives up, sad.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): WE USED TO BE BEST BUDDIES AND NOW WE'RE NOT. I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHY. **  
** -ELSA'S DOOR. Anna peeks through the key hole.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **  
** -Anna calls through the keyhole.**

**YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D): IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN. **  
**YOUNG ELSA (O.S.) Go away, Anna.**

Elsa looks down, Jack discreetly (or he thought, it wasn't really discreet.) rubs her shoulder, even as his attention is fixated on the screen.

**YOUNG ANNA (hearbroken):**  
**...OKAY BYE. **  
** -BEHIND THE DOOR - DAY. Elsa sits at the window looking out,**  
** longingly. Suddenly, her icy hands freeze the windowsill.**

Elsa shifts.

** -LATER. The King slips leather gloves onto Elsa's hands.**

**KING: The gloves will help.**

** He pats her gloved hand.**

**KING (CONT'D): See? You're good...**  
** (starting their mantra)**  
** Conceal it.**

**YOUNG ELSA: Don't feel it.**

**YOUNG ELSA &amp; KING: Don't let it show.**

Jack leans over, "is he, is he trying to teach you not to feel?" She nods, "when we get out of here I'll teach you how to control it, not try and snuff it away."

Elsa bits her lip. Even now that she knows how to reverse it, it would be such a relief not to have to be carful about anything and everything.

** -INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR - DAY. Anna, now 9, knocks on**  
** Elsa's door.**

**ANNA (9): DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **  
** -INT. HALLWAY - DAY. Alone, Anna rides a bicycle built for**  
** two in the hall by standing on the back seat.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D): OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALL? I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE... **  
** -INT. PORTRAIT ROOM - DAY. Anna runs around the portrait**  
** room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D): I'VE STARTED TALKING TO THE PICTURES ON THE WALLS. **  
** Anna lands PLOP on the cushions, then looks up at the**  
** painting above her of the courageous Joan of Arc.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D): Hang in there, Joan.**

** -INT. EMPTY LIBRARY - DAY. Looks like no one's around.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D) IT GETS A LITTLE LONELY ALL THESE EMPTY ROOMS. **  
** But then we find Anna, laying at the base of the grandfather**  
** clock, playing with her braids, bored out of her mind.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D) JUST WATCHING THE HOURS TICK BY. **  
** Anna's eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum.**

**ANNA (9) (CONT'D) TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. **

Everyone laughs.  
** -INT. ELSA'S ROOM - NIGHT. Elsa (now 12) paces as she panics.**  
** The entire wall is frozen behind her.**

**ELSA (12) I'm scared. It's getting stronger.**

**KING: Getting upset only makes it worse.**

** The King goes to hug her.**

**ELSA (12) No. Don't touch me. I don't want to**  
** hurt you.**

Anna looks down, wishing she could have helped.

**He and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness.**

** -INT. LIBRARY - DAY. Anna, now a teenager, slides past Elsa's**  
** room without stopping.**

** -INT. KING AND QUEEN'S QUARTERS - DAY. Anna runs into the**  
** room and throws herself into her parents' arms.**

**TEEN ANNA See you in two weeks.**

** -INT. ELSA'S ROOM - DAY. Elsa curtsies in front of her**  
** parents, formally, not touching them.**

**TEEN ELSA: Do you have to go?**

**KING: You'll be fine, Elsa.**

** -EXT. DOCKS - DAY. The King and Queen leave on a ship.**

** -EXT. ROUGH SEAS - NIGHT. Lightning flashes. The sea rages in**  
** a storm. The King and Queen's ship is lost in the waves.**

** -INT. CASTLE - DAY. A portrait of the King and Queen is**  
** covered in mourning cloth.**

Tooth gasps, "oh no," she moans.

Toothless coos as Hiccup pats his head and looks at Stoick. When Stoick returns his gaze Hiccup looks away quickly.

** -EXT. CEMETERY - DAY. Anna looks small, standing before her**  
** people, beside burial stones.**

** -INT. HALLWAY, ELSA'S DOOR. Anna, still in her mourning**  
** clothes, approaches and knocks.**

**ANNA (singing)**  
** Elsa? PLEASE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE**  
**PEOPLE ARE ASKING WHERE YOU'VE BEEN THEY SAY HAVE COURAGE AND I'M TRYING TO I'M RIGHT OUT HERE FOR YOU. PLEASE LET ME IN. **  
** Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) WE ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER. IT'S JUST YOU AND ME. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? (weak, internal)**  
**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? **  
** We move through the door...**

Tooth rubs Anna's arm soothingly.

Hans shifts uncomfortably.

** -INT. ELSA'S ROOM - DAY. Elsa is sitting in the exact same**  
** pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang**  
** in the air, suspended by grief.**

**EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE - MORNING **  
** A new dawn rises over the fjords.**

** Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out.**

** DOCK MASTER: Welcome to Arendelle!**

** A BOY tries to get away as his MOTHER tries to stuff him in**  
** his bunad jacket.**

** BOY: Why do I have to wear this?**

** MOTHER: Because the Queen has come of age.**  
** It's Coronation Day!**

** BOY: That's not my fault.**

Jack snickers, reminded of Jamie.

** They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester**  
** chatting with his reindeer. We recognize them as Kristoff and**  
** Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and**  
** nuzzles Kristoff's chest.**

** KRISTOFF: What do you want, Sven?**

** Kristoff leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can.**

** KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D): Give me a snack.**

** KRISTOFF (CONT'D): What's the magic word?**

** KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D): Please!**

Bunny looks at Kristoff, "You, mate, have issues." Kristoff smirks and shrugs.

** Kristoff pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it**  
** to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing.**

** KRISTOFF (CONT'D) Hey, hey, hey! Share!**

** Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself,**  
** not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.**

Anna again gags. Elsa coughs, Jack and Hiccup out right laugh at Anna.

** We move on to PERSI and AGGIE, a super-excited couple who**  
** rush towards the castle.**

** PERSI: I can't believe they're finally**  
** opening up the gates!**

** AGGIE And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!**

** They pass a tiny but menacing DUKE, who wears taps on his**  
** shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two THUG guards follow close**  
** behind him.**

Anna and Elsa groan at the same time and roll their eyes.

"Ugh, the Duke of Weasel town." Sage laughs.

Everyone else are confused but don't say anything.

** DUKE Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious**  
** trade partner. Open those gates so**  
** I may unlock your secrets and**  
** exploit your riches.**  
** (catching himself)**  
** ...Did I just say that out loud?**

The Vikings chuckle.

** We leave him and head down the bridge towards the castle**  
** gates, passing an Irishman and a Spanish Dignitary.**

** IRISHMAN: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see**  
** the Queen and the Princess. I bet**  
** they're absolutely lovely.**

** SPANISH DIGNITARY: I bet they are beautiful.**

** We move past them, to a particular castle window.**

** CUT TO: **

** INT. CASTLE, ANNA'S BEDROOM - DAY **  
** Anna, 18, snores. Drools. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

** KAI (O.S.): Princess Anna...?**

** Anna sits up. She's got major bedhead. She coughs. Snorts.**  
** Pulls a hair from her mouth.**

Elsa snorts, trying to contain her laughter and Jack doesn't try, he out right starts laughing. So hard that he fell out of his chair, then everyone started laughing at him for falling.

** ANNA ...Huh? Yeah?**

** KAI (O.S.) Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-**

** ANNA No, you didn't. I've been up for**  
** hours.**

** She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head**  
** drops, startling her awake.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) Who is it?**

** KAI (O.S.) It's still me, ma'am. Time to get**  
** ready.**

Hiccup shakes his head smiling.

** ANNA: Ready for what?**

** KAI (O.S.) Your sister's coronation, ma'am.**

** ANNA My sister's cor-neration...**

** One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress.**  
** She bolts, wide awake in excitement.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) Coronation Day! Ha ha!**

** SLAM CUT TO: **

** EXT. CASTLE HALL - DAY **  
** Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress.**  
** She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle**  
** and bustle of preparations, she can't help but SING.**

** "For the First Time in Forever"**

** ANNA: THE WINDOW IS OPEN! SO'S THAT DOOR! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE. WHO KNEW WE OWNED 8000 SALAD PLATES...? **  
** -Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.**

North groans, face palming, "_another _song?" Anna and Elsa lokks sheepish. North turns to Hiccup and the vickings, "your movie doesn't have songs does it?" They shake their heads smiling.

** ANNA (CONT'D) FOR YEARS I HAVE ROAMED THESE EMPTY HALLS WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BALLS? FINALLY, THEY'RE OPENING UP THE GATES! **  
** -She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Breaks it. Hides the**  
** evidence.**  
Jack shakes his head, "we need to work on your hiding evidence." He sighs. Anna smiles sheepish.

** ANNA (CONT'D) THERE'LL BE REAL, ACTUAL PEOPLE - IT'LL BE TOTALLY STRANGE. BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE! **  
** -Anna comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's**  
** pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I'LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT. **  
** -Anna walks through the garden and follows a family of geese.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) DON'T KNOW IF I'M ELATED OR GASSY, BUT I'M SOMEWHERE IN THAT ZONE 'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I WON'T BE ALONE. (speaking)**  
** I can't wait to meet everyone...**  
** (GASP) What if I meet THE ONE?**

Everyone groans and Hans chuckles.

** -Anna twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She**  
** acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) TONIGHT, IMAGINE ME GOWN AND ALL- FETCHINGLY DRAPED AGAINST THE WALL. THE PICTURE OF SOPHISTICATED GRACE. **  
** -She notices the bust of a man across the room.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) (google-eyed)**  
** I SUDDENLY SEE HIM STANDING THERE, A BEAUTIFUL STRANGER TALL AND FAIR. (mouth full of chocolate)**  
** I WANNA STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY FACE! **  
** -She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around.**

Hiccup is suddenly curious, "whats chocolate?"

The ROTG and Frozen cast turn to him with a gasp. "Excuse me?" asks Anna.

Sage gets up and walks to Hiccup (with unseen, she hops, googley eyes) (Sorry but *sigh* I love Hiccup, he's my favorite *sigh*)

Pressing a invisible button a hersheys bar pops up,( I wish I had this chair) she takes his, smiling, and breaks off a piece. Offering it to him. He takes it curiously. When he eats it his eyes buggout, Sage laughs. "Odins beard! This is amazing." Chocolate pops up on every chair as Sage sits down, Frozen and ROTG cast tear into it immediately. but surprisingly some Vikings spit it back out and hand theirs off.

** ANNA (CONT'D) BUT THEN WE LAUGH AND TALK ALL EVENING, WHICH IS TOTALLY BIZARRE. NOTHING LIKE THE LIFE I'VE LED SO FAR. **  
** The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake.**

"oops," She winces.

** -Anna bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the**  
** furniture, and interacts with the paintings.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, THERE'LL BE MAGIC, THERE'LL BE FUN. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I COULD BE NOTICED BY SOMEONE. AND I KNOW IT IS TOTALLY CRAZY TO DREAM I'D FIND ROMANCE. BUT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHANCE! **

The children laugh and the others smile at her antics.  
** -INT. LIBRARY. ELSA, now a very poised 21, watches out the**  
** window as the coronation guests arrive.**

** ELSA: DON'T LET THEM IN. DON'T LET THEM SEE. BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE. **  
** Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She**  
** takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a**  
** candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.**

** ELSA (CONT'D) CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL. PUT ON A SHOW. MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW. **  
** The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them**  
** back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself.**

Elsa shifts.

** ELSA (CONT'D) BUT IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY. **  
** We cut between Anna's excitement and Elsa's nerves.**

** ANNA: IT'S ONLY FOR TODAY! **  
** ELSA: IT'S AGONY TO WAIT. **  
** ANNA: IT'S AGONY TO WAIT! **  
** ELSA: TELL THE GUARDS TO OPEN UP THE GATE. **  
** ANNA: THE GATE! **  
** -Finally, the gates are open! Anna moves through the crowd,**  
** admiring the people around her.**

Jack shakes his head, "only you two could agree without agreeing."

** ANNA (CONT'D) ELSA: FOR THE FIRST TIME IN DON'T LET THEM IN FOREVER. DON'T LET THEM SEE **  
** ANNA ELSA: I'M GETTING WHAT I'M DREAMING BE THE GOOD GIRL OF YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE **  
** ANNA ELSA: A CHANCE TO LEAVE MY SISTER'S CONCEAL. WORLD CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL. A CHANCE TO FIND TRUE LOVE DON'T LET THEM KNOW. **  
** -Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.**

"your voices are beautiful." Tooth says.

Anna and Elsa smile, "thank you."

** ANNA (CONT'D) I KNOW IT ALL ENDS TOMORROW, SO IT HAS TO BE TODAY! `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER. . . FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! NOTHING'S IN MY WAY! **  
** -Anna SLAMS right into the breast of a HORSE!**

** She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off**  
** of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the**  
** horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it.**

Bunny chuckles.

** ANNA: (CONT'D) (frustrated)**  
** Hey!**

** HANS: I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?**

** The rider, HANS, sure is handsome and regal.**

Anna, Elsa and, Sage glare at the on screen Hans.

** ANNA (gentler):**  
** Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay.**

** HANS: Are you sure?**

** ANNA: Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I**  
** was going. But I'm okay.**

** He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) I'm great, actually.**

** HANS: Oh, thank goodness.**

Jack tilits his head looking at Hans on the screen, "I don't like him," he announces.

"Why?" Asks Anna wondering how he knew Hans was a jerk.

Jack shrugs, "he's to good of an actor." Anna shrugs and nods taking the answer.

** He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Chemistry. He helps**  
** her to her feet.**

** HANS (CONT'D) (bowing)**  
** Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**

** ANNA (curtseying)**  
** Princess Anna of Arendelle.**

** HANS Princess...? My Lady.**

** He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too,**  
** curling his hoof up and out of the boat.**

** The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. Awkward.**

** ANNA: Hi...again.**

** The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it.**  
** Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.**

** HANS: Oh boy.**

** ANNA: Ha. This is awkward. Not you're**  
** awkward, but just because we're-**  
** I'm awkward. You're gorgeous.**  
** (did she just say that?)**  
** Wait, what?**

"HA!" Jack bursts out, he gains control to contain himself. (mostly by covering his mouth with his hand.)

** Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.**

** HANS I'd like to formally apologize for**  
** hitting the Princess of Arendelle**  
** with my horse...and for every**  
** moment after.**

** ANNA No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT**  
** Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my**  
** sister Elsa, that would be- yeash!**  
** `Cuz, you know...**  
** (patting the horse)**  
** Hello.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) (to Hans)**  
** But, lucky you, it's-it's just me.**

** HANS: Just you?**

** Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She**  
** doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's**  
** handsomeness.**

** ANNA ...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I**  
** better go. I have to...I better go.**

** She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave.**

** ANNA (CONT'D) Bye!**

** As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves**  
** too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.**

** HANS Oh no.**

Jack chuckles eveily.

** The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down**  
** in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air.**

Jack's laughter grows.

* * *

I'm sorry this has taken so long, I procrastinated. Then of course my computer crashed... Sorry guys :) ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Marrige!

Ok so I had a request for the next story, so I was thinking HTTYD (not sure 1 or 2 movie but characters from 1) Brave, and Tangled. Maybe another story after with Epic. And Maybe one with Big hero 6 and The Book of Life. Not sure the order of mixing but its around those lines.

* * *

**NT. CHURCH CHAPEL - DAY **  
** Elsa stands at the alter. Anna stands off to one side. She**  
** peeks out to the audience.**

** Hans waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes.**

** The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are**  
** presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them.**

**BISHOP (a whisper)**  
** Your Majesty, the gloves.**

** Elsa hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves,**  
** places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb**  
** and scepter, then turns to the people.**

**BISHOP (CONT'D) (formal, in Old Norse)**  
** Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum**  
** AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL-**  
** gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U-**  
** thear...**

Sage whispers loudly, "does anyone know what the heck he's saying?'

There are some chuckles and Sage says, "what?" loudly.

Elsa smiles, "it's just ceremonial stuff, doesn't matter." sage shrugs.

** The scepter and orb start to freeze over.**

**BISHOP (CONT'D) ...Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**CROWD: Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

Jack snorts, "and that's not creepy at all."

Elsa sends him a sharp look, "they are showing me their respect." He shrugs a little and she huffs.

** Just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back**  
** down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks**  
** up her gloves and slips them on. She made it.**

**CUT TO: **

**INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT **  
** Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh.**

**TRUMPETS SOUND. **  
**KAI (announcing)**  
** Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

** Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She**  
** stands under a formal awning.**

**KAI (CONT'D) Princess Anna of Arendelle!**

** Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over**  
** to stand right next to Elsa.**

**ANNA Here? Are you sure?**

"Yes I'm pretty sure he wanted you over there." Hiccup rolls his eyes.

** She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.**

**ELSA: ...Hi.**

**ANNA: Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi.**

**ELSA: ...You look beautiful.**

**ANNA :Thank you. You look beautifuller. I**  
** mean, not fuller. You don't look**  
** fuller, but more beautiful.**

"Awk-ward," sang Hiccup, Astrid punched him off the seat without looking at him.

**ELSA: Thank you.**

** They look out at the celebration.**

**ELSA (CONT'D) So, this is what a party looks**  
** like?**

**ANNA It's warmer than I thought.**

**ELSA And what is that amazing smell?**

** They both close their eyes and inhale. **

**ANNA AND ELSA (TOGETHER) ...Chocolate.**

Jack shakes his head, "you and your chocolate." She sighs at the thought off it. He sighs at the utter hopelessness of her on this subject.

** Their eyes pop open. They laugh.**

** Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She**  
** wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start.**  
** Just as she finds her way, Kai interrupts.**

**KAI: Your Majesty. The Duke of**  
** Weaseltown.**

**DUKE: Weselton. The Duke of Weselton.**  
** (to Elsa)**  
** Your Majesty, as your closest**  
** partner in trade, it seems only**  
** fitting that I offer you your first**  
** dance as queen.**

Elsa snorts.

** The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and**  
** a deep bow.**

**DUKE (CONT'D) (whispers to himself)**  
** One, two, three. Jump.**

** As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward.**  
** Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself.**

**ELSA (to the Duke)**  
** Thank you...only I don't dance.**

"smooth," approves Jack.

**DUKE (offended)**  
** Oh...?**

**ELSA: But my sister does.**

**ANNA: What?**

**DUKE: Lucky you...**

"HA! Extra smooth!" Jack says through his and Hiccup's laughter.

**ANNA: Oh, I don't think-**

** The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can**  
** protest.**

**DUKE: If you swoon, let me know, I'll**  
** catch you.**

** Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.**

**ELSA: Sorry.**

Anna snorts, crossing her arms.

** OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR: The Duke showboats, but he's just**  
** awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.**

**DUKE: Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-**  
**CLUGGLE-CLUCK! **  
** He lands on her feet.**

**ANNA Ow. Ow.**

Elsa winces.

**DUKE Speaking of, so great to have the**  
** gates open. Why did they shut them**  
** in the first place? Do you know the**  
** reason? Hmm?**

** He gets in her face, suspicious.**

**ANNA ...No.**

**DUKE Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't**  
** call me the little dipper for**  
** nothing.**

"for someone who wants to know so bad, he sure gave up easy." Jack mutters.

** He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely**  
** hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks.**

**DUKE (CONT'D) (groove fully on)**  
** Like a chicken...with the face of a**  
** monkey...I fly.**

_Ummmmm, _no one had a comment but they were all thinking the same thing.

**JUMP CUT TO: **

**MOMENTS LATER... **  
** Anna limps back to Elsa.**

**DUKE (O.S.) Let me know when you're ready for**  
** another round, M'Lady.**

**ELSA Well, he was sprightly.**

**ANNA (rubbing her sore feet)**  
** Especially for a man in heels.**

**ELSA Are you okay?**

**ANNA (loving Elsa's attention)**  
** I've never been better. This is so**  
** nice. I wish it could be like this**  
** all the time.**

**ELSA (sincere)**  
** Me too...**

** But then Elsa catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.**

**ELSA (CONT'D) But it can't.**

Elsa winces, but this time not in sympathy. Anna hunches in her seat in a totally unprincess like manner.

**ANNA Why not? If-**

**ELSA It just can't.**

** Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional.**

**ANNA Excuse me for a minute.**

** She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened.**

** Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's**  
** butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches**  
** her. He smiles perfectly.**

**HANS Glad I caught you.**

**ANNA Hans.**

The whole frozen cast glares at the screen, that is except Hans of course.

** He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts**  
** her up and leads her in a romantic dance.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **  
** LATER: Anna and Hans drink and chat.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) I often had the whole parlor to**  
** myself to slide... Oops. Sorry.**

Anna blushes.

** She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **  
** -THE CASTLE DOORS: Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) ...Your physique helps I'm sure.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **  
** -THE ROSE GARDEN... Hans notices her white streak.**

**HANS (about her white streak)**  
** What's this?**

**ANNA I was born with it, although I**  
** dreamt I was kissed by a troll.**

"Pretty close," Hiccup tells her.

**HANS I like it.**

**EXT. BALCONY - NIGHT **  
** Anna teaches Hans how to eat krumkake.**

**ANNA Yeah, the whole thing! You got it.**

** They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face.**

**ANNA(CONT'D) Okay wait, wait. So you have how**  
** many brothers?**

**HANS Twelve older brothers. Three of**  
** them pretended I was invisible...**  
** literally...for two years.**

Jack snorts, "pretend, I _was_ invisible... for 300 years."

Hiccup snaps at hans, "at least they pretended you were invisible for two years, I've been Hiccup the useless my whole life. The- the mistake," hiccup sneers, "that can't do anything."

"No," growls Stoick, "you could do things and you did." a small amount of hope filled Hiccup's face, only to be crushed. "You did things, you destroyed the whole village countless times!" Stoick yells, "and even now you are shaming me by sitting by that-that BEAST!"

Hiccup stands and turns to his father as Toothless growls, "dad, you don't understand. If you would listen to me you would-"

Stoick stands as well. "I don't CARE! There is nothing to listen to! Just get away FROM THAT THING."

"HE IS NOT A THING, HIS NAME IS TOTHLESS! HE is the _only_ one who cares for me. He is my only friend, he-"

Stoick interrupts hiccup slowly, almost calmly, "and now... he is your only family." Stoick sits heavily. hiccup stumbles back onto Toothless in shock. Sage looks at them sympathetically, but does nothing knowing it will resolve when Stoick sees the movie.

**ANNA That's horrible.**

Sage snorts.

**HANS It's what brothers do.**

**ANNA ...And sisters. Elsa and I were**  
** really close when we were little.**  
** But then, one day she just shut me**  
** out, and I never knew why.**

Elsa whispers to herself, "I was only trying to protect you."

** He takes her hand. Leans in close.**

**HANS I would never shut you out.**

**ANNA Okay, can I just say something**  
** crazy?**

**HANS I love crazy.**

** "Love is an Open Door"**

**ANNA (singing)**  
**ALL MY LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF DOORS IN MY FACE. AND THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOU. **  
**HANS I was thinking the same thing,**  
** because like. . .**

North groans, covering his eyes with a forearm.

**HANS (CONT'D) I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE TO FIND MY OWN PLACE. AND MAYBE IT'S THE PARTY TALKING, OR THE CHOCOLATE FONDUE. **  
**ANNA BUT WITH YOU- **  
**HANS BUT WITH YOU, I FOUND MY PLACE. **  
**ANNA I SEE YOUR FACE. **  
**BOTH AND IT'S NOTHING LIKE I'VE EVER KNOWN BEFORE. **  
** They jump to the neighboring balcony and enter a door.**

** They come out on top of one of the castle's towers.**

**BOTH (CONT'D) LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! **  
** Cut to them sliding across an empty hallway in their socks.**

**BOTH (CONT'D) LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR **  
**ANNA WITH YOU! **  
**HANS WITH YOU! **  
**ANNA WITH YOU! **  
**HANS WITH YOU! **  
**BOTH LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR. **  
** They hop up on the castle roof and watch a shooting star.**

**HANS I MEAN IT'S CRAZY. **

**ANNA What?**

**HANS WE FINISH EACH OTHER'S- **  
**ANNA SANDWICHES!**

Jack leans to see Anna, "Sandwiches...really?..." She blushes and half shrugs.

**HANS That's what I was gonna say!**

Jack half groans half chuckles.

** They slide down the back of the roof out of sight.**

** We next find them strutting on a bridge ledge.**

**ANNA I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE- **  
**BOTH WHO THINKS SO MUCH LIKE ME. **  
**BOTH (SPOKEN) (CONT'D) Jinx.. . .jinx again.**

** Are they doing the robot? No. They're imitating the**  
** mechanical figures on the clock tower.**

**BOTH (CONT'D) OUR MENTAL SYNCHRONIZATION CAN HAVE BUT ONE EXPLANATION, **  
**HANS YOU- **  
**ANNA AND I- **  
**HANS WERE- **  
**ANNA JUST- **  
**BOTH MEANT TO BE. **  
** Anna and Hans dance on top of the lighthouse and cast dancing**  
** shadows across the sails of ships in the docks.**

**ANNA SAY GOODBYE- **  
**HANS SAY GOODBYE-**

**BOTH TO THE PAIN OF THE PAST. **  
**BOTH (CONT'D) WE DON'T HAVE TO FEEL IT ANYMORE! LOVE IS AN OPEN- **  
** They play hide and seek amongst the stable doors.**

**BOTH (CONT'D) DOOR! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! **  
** They climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom.**

** Anna raises up her hands to frame the moon. Hans puts his**  
** hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart.**

**BOTH (CONT'D) LIFE CAN BE SO MUCH MORE- **  
**ANNA WITH YOU! **  
**HANS WITH YOU! **  
**ANNA WITH YOU! **  
**HANS WITH YOU! **  
**BOTH LOVE IS AN OPEN **  
**HANS DOOR. **  
**ANNA DOOR. **  
**HANS Can I say something crazy...? Will**  
** you marry me?**

"Tell me she says no." jack says to Elsa.

Elsa lets out a breath, "I wish I could."

**ANNA Can I just say something even**  
** crazier? Yes.**

Jack facepalms.

**INT. BALL - NIGHT **  
** Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow.**

**ANNA Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just**  
** get around you there? Thank you.**  
** Oh, there she is. Elsa!**

Elsa sighs, and tilts her head back, not watching.

** Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) I mean...Queen... Me again. Um.**  
** May I present Prince Hans of the**  
** Southern Isles.**

**HANS (bowing)**  
** Your Majesty.**

** Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.**

**ANNA We would like-**

**HANS -your blessing-**

**ANNA -of-**

**ANNA/HANS -our marriage!**

**ELSA Marriage...?**

**ANNA Yes!**

**ELSA I'm sorry, I'm confused.**

"Ya me to," grumbles kristoff

**ANNA Well, we haven't worked out all the**  
** details ourselves. We'll need a few**  
** days to plan the ceremony. Of**  
** course we'll have soup, roast, and**  
** ice cream and then-**  
** Wait. Would we live here?**

**ELSA Here?**

**HANS Absolutely!**

Jack jerks, "he's going to screw you to over."

"How do you know?" Elsa looks at him.

Jack imitates Hans, "Absolutely I want to live here! with the Queen! Who if, by some chance, dies, me and my pretty little wifey who is next inline for the throne will be king and Queen! Then all I gotta do is dump wifey off and I rule Arendelle all by my little self. Can I say something crazy? Yes! I'm going to live here.

Elsa gives a small laugh, "huh," she shakes her head.

**ELSA Anna-**

**ANNA Oh, we can invite all twelve of**  
** your brothers to stay with us-**

"And 12 brothers," Jack adds.

**ELSA What? No, no, no, no, no.**

**ANNA Of course we have the room. I don't**  
** know. Some of them must-**

**ELSA Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers**  
** are staying here. No one is getting**  
** married.**

**ANNA Wait, what?**

**ELSA May I talk to you, please. Alone.**

** Anna sees Hans's worried face. Hooks arms with him.**

**ANNA No. Whatever you have to say, you-**  
** you can say to both of us.**

Jack sighs.

**ELSA Fine. You can't marry a man you**  
** just met.**

**ANNA You can if it's true love.**

**ELSA Anna, what do you know about true**  
** love?**

**ANNA More than you. All you know is how**  
** to shut people out.**

**ELSA You asked for my blessing, but my**  
** answer is no. Now, excuse me.**

**HANS Your Majesty, if I may ease your-**

**ELSA (flustered)**  
** No, you may not. And I-I think you**  
** should go.**

** Elsa walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler-**

**ELSA (CONT'D) The party is over. Close the gates.**

**ANNA What? Elsa, no. No, wait!**

** Anna grabs Elsa's hand. She pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa**  
** gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.**

**ELSA Give me my glove!**

"Oh no," mutters Tooth.

** Anna holds the glove away from Elsa.**

**ANNA (desperate)**  
** Elsa, please. Please. I can't live**  
** like this anymore.**

** Elsa fights tears.**

**ELSA (weak)**  
** ...Then leave.**

Elsa fights tears and turns away, Jack moves his staff and tries to comfort her as best he can.

** Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it**  
** in. She turns and rushes away.**

**ANNA (heartbroken)**  
** ...What did I ever do to you?!**

Elsa sobs, Anna comes over and gets on the other side. She and Jack put their arms around her and mutter under their breath. It starts snowing, wither its Elsa or Jack neither of them can tell.

** The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters.**

**ELSA Enough, Anna.**

**ANNA No. Why? Why do you shut me out?!**  
** Why do you shut the world out?!**  
** What are you so afraid of?!**

**ELSA I said, enough!**

** Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests**  
** cry out in shock, back away.**

**DUKE (ducking behind his men)**  
** ...Sorcery. I knew there was**  
** something dubious going on here.**

Elsa covers her ears.

**ANNA Elsa...?**

** Elsa rushes out of the room.**

**CUT TO: **

**EXT. COURTYARD - NIGHT **  
** Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER!**

**CROWD There she is. Your Majesty! Long**  
** live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come**  
** drink with us.**

** Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.**

**BOWING TOWNSMAN Queen Elsa.**

**TOWNSWOMAN WITH BABY Your Majesty? Are you all right?**

** Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain,**  
** grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch.**

** GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.**

** The Duke and thugs come out the door.**

**DUKE There she is! Stop her!**

**ELSA (to the Duke)**  
** Please, just stay away from me.**  
** Stay away!**

** Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the**  
** staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.**

**DUKE Monster... Monster!**

The snow increases at Jack gets angry, "if only that little bug were here right now."

"and that is why I didn't bring him," stated Sage.

** The crowd panics.**

** A snowstorm begins. Elsa flees.**

** Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.**

**ANNA Elsa!**

** Hans follows closely behind her.**

** GATES TO THE KINGDOM: Elsa runs out of the gates and down to**  
** the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet.**

** Anna calls to her from the gates.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Elsa! Wait, please!**

** Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively**  
** steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks**  
** into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.**

Jack whispers, "when I found out I could do that, I thought it was pretty cool. But the side affect is that it freezes the whole body of water." Elsa nods absently.

**ANNA (CONT'D) Elsa, stop!**

** Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls.**

**HANS Anna!**

** Hans rushes to Anna's side.**

"He plays the part well."

** Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just**  
** scrambles into the mountains.**

**ANNA No.**

**HANS (shocked)**  
** Look... The fjord.**

** The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking**  
** the ships in place.**

**INT. CASTLE COURTYARD - NIGHT **  
** Snow falls. Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd.**

** CROWD WALLAH Snow? It's...snow...in July**

** HANS ...Are you all right?**

** ANNA (in shock)**  
** No.**

** HANS Did you know?**

** ANNA No.**

** Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright.**

** DUKE Look! It's snowing! It's snowing!**  
** The Queen has cursed this land! She**  
** must be stopped!**  
** (to his thugs)**  
** You have to go after her.**

** Anna rushes up to the Duke.**

** ANNA Wait, no!**

** The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.**

** DUKE You! Is there sorcery in you, too?**  
** Are you a monster, too?**

"She's not a monster," Anna snaps.

** ANNA No. No. I'm completely ordinary.**

** HANS That's right she is...**  
** (realizing how that**  
** sounds)**  
** ...in the best way.**

** ANNA ...And my sister's not a monster.**

Anna nods in a jerk.

** DUKE She nearly killed me.**

** HANS You slipped on ice.**

** DUKE Her ice!**

** ANNA It was an accident. She was scared.**  
** She didn't mean it. She didn't mean**  
** any of this... Tonight was my**  
** fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one**  
** that needs to go after her.**

** DUKE Yes. Fine. Do.**

** HANS What?**

** ANNA (to the Royal Handler)**  
** Bring me my horse, please.**

** HANS Anna, no. It's too dangerous.**

** ANNA Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring**  
** her back, and I'll make this right.**

** The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.**

** HANS I'm coming with you.**

** ANNA No, I need you here to take care of**  
** Arendelle.**

** He sees the desperation in her eyes.**

** HANS ...On my honor.**

** She throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse,**  
** coronation dress and all.**

** ANNA (to the crowd)**  
** I leave Prince Hans in charge!**

"Bad ideaaaaa," Jack sings.

"Jack, shut up." Anna tells him, he cracks a smile.

** HANS (before letting her go)**  
** Are you sure you can trust her? I**  
** don't want you getting hurt.**

** ANNA She's my sister; she would never**  
** hurt me. She snaps the reins and rides out. Hans watches after her.**

Elsa smiles at her confidence in her.

* * *

Sorry its been so slow, my grandma got lung cancer so I've been having less and less time to write.


	11. Chapter 11: Let it go

**I fixed it! :-) But my Frozen juices arn't flowing that well but my Hiccup flow is flooding, so I'm working on HTTYD and I decided to switch it up and make Hiccup by himself. (Well you know what I mean) Plus he is my fav so I think he deserves that.**

* * *

**The snow picks up and overtakes our view. We push through a  
blizzard...lose our way...then finds ourselves...**

Elsa half groans half chuckles.

**EXT. HIGH UP IN THE MOUNTAINS - NIGHT  
Well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest  
peak. It's Elsa. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches  
her breath and sings...**

**ELSA THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE MOUNTAIN TONIGHT, NOT A FOOTPRINT TO BE SEEN. A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE I'M THE QUEEN.**

Anna looks at her sister in her element in awe.

Bunny ruins her moment by saying, "aye mate, what I want to know is how she got up there so fast. I mean she is suddenly on a bloody mountain."

Elsa grins, and shrugs, "the cold likes me." Jack stifles a laugh when Elsa winks at him. Jack knows exactly how she got up there, to bad it wasn't flying though.  
**THE WIND IS HOWLING LIKE THIS SWIRLING STORM INSIDE. **

Jack smiles, "the wind is trying to teach you, like it taught me."

**COULDN'T KEEP IT IN, HEAVEN KNOWS I TRIED. . .**

"With our magic, its impossible. I'm impressed you held it at in so long. Did it feel good to let it out?"

Elsa smiles slightly, nodding.  
**DON'T LET THEM IN, DON'T LET THEM SEE, BE THE GOOD GIRL YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE. CONCEAL, DON'T FEEL, DON'T LET THEM KNOW. WELL, NOW THEY KNOW.  
Elsa takes off her glove and throws it into the air.**

**ELSA (CONT'D) LET IT GO. LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.**

Jack smiles, "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack looks at the screen dreamily. The non-winter people look at him loke he's crazy. (Including me)**  
Elsa creates a snowman, just like the one she made with Anna  
when they were children.**

"Olaf!" Anna giggles.

**ELSA (CONT'D) LET IT GO. LET IT GO. TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR. I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.  
Elsa lets her cape fly back into the wind.  
**

**ELSA (CONT'D) IT'S FUNNY HOW SOME DISTANCE MAKES EVERYTHING SEEM SMALL. AND THE FEARS THAT ONCE CONTROLLED ME CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL. IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO, TO TEST THE LIMITS AND BREAK THROUGH. NO RIGHT, NO WRONG, NO RULES FOR ME...I'M FREE!  
Elsa creates ice steps and climbs them.**

Jack seems amazed, "Woah..." Jack turns to Elsa, exited, "You so have to teach me that!"

**ELSA (CONT'D) LET IT GO! LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY. LET IT GO! LET IT GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY. HERE I STAND AND HERE I'LL STAY.  
Elsa slams her foot down and forms a giant snowflake.**

Jack's star struck, "...and that."

Elsa giggles.

**ELSA (CONT'D) LET THE STORM RAGE ON...  
In a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on  
ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier,  
and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.**

Jack's jaw drops.

Anna now understands what Elsa meant when she told her she was free. A single tear rolls down her face, she wipes it away quickly. A tear shed for years of them both being in a prison for so long. Only one, because now, now they are both free.

**ELSA (CONT'D) MY POWER FLURRIES THROUGH THE AIR INTO THE GROUND. MY SOUL IS SPIRALING IN FROZEN FRACTALS ALL AROUND. AND ONE THOUGHT CRYSTALLIZES LIKE AN ICY BLAST-  
Standing firmly in her mighty ice palace, Elsa removes her  
crown and throws it.**

**ELSA (CONT'D) I'M NEVER GOING BACK, (back to resolve)  
THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!  
She takes down her hair and creates a new dress made of ice.**

_Oh my man in moon._ Jack thinks to himself, enraptured.

There are some wolf whistles from the Vikings. Jack clenches his fists, struggling to stay seated. Elsa suppresses a smile.

**ELSA (CONT'D) LET IT GO! LET IT GO! AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN. LET IT GO! LET IT GO!  
The sun rises. Elsa struts onto out onto a balcony and into  
the light. She's free.  
**

**ELSA (CONT'D) THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE. HERE I STAND IN THE LIGHT OF DAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ON! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY.  
She turns and slams her ice palace door on us.**

Jack gulps. Then remembering who he was, his hand tightens on his staff. Turning he smiles and winks at Elsa, she rolls her eyes and laughs.

when the screen doesn't move everyone looks around, confused.

Sage rolls her eyes, "I paused it." She laughs. "Come on, get up. Its time for bed, we will finish it tomorrow."

Everyone groans. Sage retorts, although she is half laughing, "Hey! At least I let you finish the song. I thought about stopping in the middle, thought about it but I didn't."

Many shrug. She claps, "through that door," She points to a door that appeared. "Are rooms. They each have a name on them, in my language and in yours. Everyone go! Except you Pitch, you stay here." She looks around, seeing everyone still there, "Now!" They rush to do as told.

When everyone is gone Sage sees Pitch standing with his arms crossed, glaring. "What do you want now?..." Pitch sneers.

She is unwavered, "how much do you remember of your past?"

He frowns, "not much why?"

"Whelp you are about to know a lot more." Suddenly a young woman appears.

Pitch clutches his head, groaning. His head feels like it's going to explode. Upon seeing that girl, something was triggered. And... it... hurts...

When it finally stops, he looks up. Sage points to the woman, "Pitch, or should I say Kozmotis, meet Mother Nature, or Emily Jane... Your daughter."

Pitch's eyes widen into huge saucers. Before he can say a word, Emily says, "there is a locket around your neck, look at it." Pitch opens it, to see a picture of a younger version of Emily. Pitch doesn't know whether to run, hug her, or do as the dark portion of his heart and soul tells him and sneer, be mean. To cover up his emotions.


	12. Fixed it

I fixed let it go! and I think I liked it :-) Oh and if you have any suggestions on how you would like Pitch to react put it in your review of the story. I'm not sure yet, but I think have an idea. Still very open to ideas though. :-) ;-)


	13. Poll

I realized that when I deleted those two chapters, you could not review until I update two more chapters. So Instead of reviews I made a poll on my profile, maybe that will make it easier.


	14. Chapter 12: He is almost as bad as Anna

I am sooooooooooooo sorry this has take so long. I have so much going on right now its not even cool. I may even have to put these on hold. I'm not quite there yet but I think I'm close. I'm trying to get out of all of that so I can focus more on my writing like I used to. I miss that so much :,-( and Animal Lover I'm going to have to put those first chapters on hold :-( No I haven't seen Book of life yet, but I'm borrowing it from a friend.

* * *

Fear rushes through Pitch. He can't be here, he has to go. he will confront this later, after he has processed this. After he has thought it over and decided what he is going to do. Using the shadows as a shield he blends in, hiding. When no one can see him he looks around for a good spot to stay. He is panting heavily, panicking. He is not used to his own fear coursing through him. Unlike everyone else's, his own fear weakens him. Then he remembers that she had rooms. When he finds his, he rubs his face. Picking up the locket around his neck he looks at the picture again. He smiles slightly, just as tears fill his eyes. This is not something he expected, nor something he will enjoy confronting. But slowly, very very slowly, piece by piece his memory is coming back. He will have a lot of thinking to do, but first perhaps some sleep will strengthen him. Wrapped in his precious shadows The King of Darkness lies down and falls asleep.

Sage and Mother Nature look at the empty space before them. "Now what?" asks Emily.

Sages brow furrows, "I guess we go to sleep and start the movie again tomorrow."

With a sigh Sage shrugs and heads off to her room to snuggle with her secret stuffed animal collection. But Emily take one last look at the empty shadows. She is filled with sadness and disappointment. In a deep dark part of her heart and mind is a corner that she shoves down and doesn't look at or is let seen, this little corner is filled with rage. She had lost the one most precious to her so long ago. Then she found him and had him back for a slight few minuets before he disappeared again. Who knows if he will comeback again, and if he does how much will he continue to hurt her? Continue to tear her heart to shreds. She goes to her room, and falls into a fitful sleep.

Later that night around one in the morning, Elsa slips out of her room. Hers is right next to Pitch's, and she had been having horrible nightmares the whole time. She can't take it anymore, and there is only one guardian she truly trusts. She smirks a bit, of course he also happens to be the most powerful, and the most handsome. She shakes that thought from her head. She reaches Jacks door and bits her lip. Knocking softly she pushes the door open.

A loud snore makes her giggle slightly, and so does the sight before her. _He's almost as bad as Anna_, Elsa thinks with a grin. She spots Jack's hoodie wadded in the corner, and all the covers on the floor. His staff propped up against the night stand, one hand next to it. His other arm in across his eyes. One leg is off the bed entirely, with the other all the way on the other side.

Elsa walks to him, she winces as the snoring increases. So she shuts his jaw gently, frosting his lips over so it wont reopen. It stops immediately and she sighs in relief. She thinks about the best way to wake him. Then she gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Using her thumb and index finger she closes his nose.

A few seconds tick by, the Jack convulses as if he's had a seizer. Elsa steps back quickly, melting the frost off his lips. She misses his ice blast, before he sees who it is. The smile drops from her face when she remembers what comes next, she has to tell him why she's here. "What the hell Elsa?" He sees the look on her face and his voice lowers, softening. "What's wrong?"

Elsa wrings her hands, "Well my room is right next to Pitch's and I was having nightmares. I couldn't sleep, so I was- I didn'- I was wonderi- I-"

"You wanted to stay here tonight." Jack finishes for her. She nods, confuses with herself. She was a Queen! She has spoken several times, likely a daily basis, to hundreds maybe a thousand people, and she can't finish a sentence in front of this white haired boy? Jack smiles, scooting over he pats the space beside him. She lays beside him, he pulls her against him. Wrapping his arms around her he strokes her light blonde hair until she falls asleep. Jack takes a deep breath, his nose buried in her hair. As he goes to sleep he can't help but think that tomorrow they will finish the movies, then he will go to his own world. But he's not sure he can let go of the girl in his arms, and he's not sure he wants to.


	15. Chapter 13: Anna meet Kristoff

Animal lover, I was in the Walmart store when I got and read the email for your review. (the song one ;) ) You should have seen how many people thought I was crazy (including my mom) when I started busting up laughing. I promise I'm still here and im working when I can ;-) I'm getting closer to where I can type whenever like I used to. :-)

* * *

In all the rooms alarms go off. The place is filled with groans.

Anna throws the alarm clock against the wall, silencing it effectively. She then goes back to sleep, rolling over.

Jack grabs his staff and freezes the clock. Dragging Elsa over him he rolls over to his other side. Elsa laughs and struggles to get free as Jack growls in protest. When she finally does get out she stands, her hands on her hips, staring at Jack to figure out how to get him up.

She pushes against Jack. He falls to the floor with a _thump_. Jack yelps. Sitting up he glares at Elsa, rubbing his head. She smirks and ices herself a dress. (hehe ices herself a dress :-) that's fun to say in my head lol)

The table at breakfast is silent. The usual people who are cheerful in the morning are quiet do to fear of all the not morning people who are glaring at them. The strongest most fearful glare is Sage's. She believes there are only two kinds of people in the world. Morning people and people who want to kill morning people.

Slowly everyone filed into to the Theater room, and into their seats. Another chair had popped up for Mother Nature next to Sage.

Pitch wraps himself in shadows, making him virtually invisible.

Sage says, "well ok, let's continue. So everyone turn your attention to the screen please." With that she plops into her chair and presses play.

**EXT. THE FJORD FOREST - DAY  
Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow. She shivers.**

**ANNA (shivering)  
Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your  
sister who didn't mean to make you  
freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's  
all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault.**

Elsa's face turns to sorrow.

**DISSOLVE TO:  
LATER: Anna and the horse struggle through a wooded area.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) (hearing a wolf howl)  
Of course, none of this would have  
happened if she'd just told me her  
secret...ha...she's a stinker.**

Jack snorts, earning a elbow to the rib by Elsa.

**A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna  
goes flying off, lands face down in the snow. She sits up.  
Spits out snow. Sees the horse running away.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No.  
No. No. No... Oooo-kay.**

**He doesn't come back. Anna grabs onto a branch of a leaning  
conifer, tries to pull herself to her feet, but the tree  
snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her. GROAN.**

Anna blushes as the Vikings laugh.

**DISSOLVE TO: **

**EXT. MOUNTAIN - NIGHT  
The Northern Lights shine as Anna struggles, out of breath,  
reaching the top of a hill.  
**

**ANNA Snow, it had to be snow, she  
couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical  
magic that covered the f-f-fjords  
in white sand and warm -**

Jack and Elsa crinkle their noses as Bunny and Tooth sigh in agreement.

**She sees smoke rising up in the distance.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Fire! WHOA!**

**Anna goes tumbling down the hill. She lands with a crash in  
an icy stream at the bottom.**

"Ooooooo."

"ouch."

"that sucks."

**ANNA (CONT'D) (from inside the snowball)  
Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold...**

**EXT. A SMALL BUILDING AND STABLE - NIGHT  
Anna shuffles up to the building, her dress frozen stiff. She  
shakes the snow off a sign and reads:**

**ANNA Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.**

**Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Ooh! And Sauna...**

Hiccup chuckles, he is just glad he has Toothless to keep him warm.

**INT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST &amp; SAUNA - NIGHT  
Anna steps cautiously through the door-which hits her frozen  
butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. She looks  
around, sees only summer supplies.**

**OAKEN (O.S.) Hoo hoo.**

**Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind  
the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.**

**OAKEN (CONT'D) Big summer blow out. Half off  
swimming suits, clogs, and a sun  
balm of my own invention, yah?**

Hiccup snorts.

**ANNA Oh, great. For now, how about  
boots. Winter boots...and dresses?  
**

**OAKEN (slight disappointment)  
That would be in our winter  
department.**

**The winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a  
lonely pair of boots.**

**ANNA Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has  
another young woman, the Queen  
perhaps, I don't know, passed  
through here?**

Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Subtle," he said sarcastically.

**She brings the clothes and boots to the counter.**

**OAKEN Only one crazy enough to be out in  
this storm is you, dear.**

"That's the truth," mutters Bunny with a shiver.

**The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a  
man covered in ice. Underneath is KRISTOFF.**

**OAKEN (CONT'D) You and this fellow... Hoo hoo.  
Big summer blow out.**

**Kristoff walks right up to Anna.**

**KRISTOFF (in her face)  
Carrots.**

"Well that's not creepy at all." Jack mutters under his breath, earning a glare from Kristoff.

**ANNA Huh?**

**KRISTOFF Behind you.**

**ANNA Oh, right. Excuse me.**

**Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabs a bunch of  
carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the  
place, gathering other supplies.**

**OAKEN (to Kristoff)  
A real howler in July, yah? Where  
ever could it be coming from?**

**KRISTOFF The North Mountain.  
**

**ANNA (to herself)  
North Mountain.**

**Kristoff brings his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on  
his fingertips.**

**OAKEN That'll be forty.**

**KRISTOFF Forty? No, ten.**

**OAKEN (sweet as pie)  
Oh dear, that's no good. See these  
are from our winter stock, where  
supply and demand have a big  
problem.**

**KRISTOFF You want to talk about a supply and  
demand problem? I sell ice for a  
living.**

Elsa winces, "ouch."

**Kristoff motions out the window, where we see the blocks of  
ice on his sled, covered in snow.**

**ANNA Ooh, that's a rough business to be  
in right now. I mean, that is  
really...  
(he shoots her a look)  
Ahem. That's unfortunate.**

Tooth smiles

**OAKEN Still forty. But I will throw in a  
visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo!  
Hi, family.**

**Kristoff and Anna turn to see a naked family waving through  
the window of the steaming sauna.**

"Ewwww," says Anna, grossed out.

**NAKED FAMILY Hoo hoo!**

**KRISTOFF ...Ten's all I got. Help me out.**

**OAKEN (isolating the carrots)  
Ten will get you this and no more.**

**Kristoff seethes. Stalemate.  
**

**ANNA Okay, just tell me one thing; what  
was happening on the North  
Mountain? Did it seem magical?**

**Kristoff pulls down his scarf and gives Anna a firm answer.**

**KRISTOFF Yes! Now, back up while I deal with  
this crook here.**

**Oaken stands up, revealing his seven-foot stature.**

**OAKEN What did you call me?**

Bunny and Jack snort.

**EXT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA - NIGHT  
Oaken stomps out the door, carrying Kristoff with one arm.**

**KRISTOFF Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!**

**Oaken throws Kristoff, who face-plants in the snow.**

**OAKEN Bye bye.**

**Oaken slams the door. Kristoff sits up. His reindeer, Sven,  
canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly.**

**KRISTOFF No Sven, I didn't get your carrots.**

"Awwwwwww," Tooth sighs.

**Sven huffs in his face. Kristoff turns away and sees  
something. He points to a dilapidated barn.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) But I did find us a place to sleep.  
And it's free.**

**INT. WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST AND SAUNA - NIGHT  
Anna stands watching Oaken and all his great height as he  
squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again.**

**OAKEN (teddy bear)  
I'm sorry about this violence. I  
will add a quart of lutefisk, so  
we'll have good feelings. Just the  
outfit and boots, yah?  
**

**Anna looks between Kristoff's supplies and the door.**

* * *

**I will write some more this weekend, hopefully I will get more done. All the other stories other than what is already out there is on hold. But I do have a small confession to make. I'm going to start another story. It's like these but a TV show so it will be a very long term thing of episodes. Sorry but I just realllllllly don't want to write those right now. I probably will later but... come on, you writers know what I'm talking about, you either feel it or you don't.**


	16. Chapter 14: Tag along

**INT. OAKEN'S STABLES - NIGHT **  
** Kristoff, now unfrozen, relaxes on a bed of hay, playing his**  
** lute and singing to (and for) Sven.**

North sighs.

**KRISTOFF REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE? **  
**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D) (throwing his voice)**  
**YEAH, PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU &amp; CURSE YOU &amp; CHEAT YOU. EVERY ONE OF EM'S BAD, EXCEPT YOU. (speaking)**  
** Oh, thanks, Buddy.**  
** (singing, as Kristoff)**  
**BUT PEOPLE SMELL BETTER THAN REINDEERS. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK I'M RIGHT? **  
** (As Sven)**  
**THAT'S ONCE AGAIN TRUE, FOR ALL EXCEPT YOU. (As Kristoff)**  
**YOU GOT ME. LET'S CALL IT A NIGHT. (As Sven)**  
**GOOD NIGHT. (As Kristoff)**  
**DON'T LET THE FROSTBITE BITE. **  
** The door opens. Anna enters.**

**ANNA Nice duet.**

** Kristoff sits up with a start...sees who it is.**

Kristoff scolds as many others laugh.

**KRISTOFF Oh, it's just you. What do you**  
** want?**

Now it's Anna's time to scowl, playfully.

Jack and Elsa chuckle.

**ANNA I want you to take me up the North**  
** Mountain.**

**KRISTOFF I don't take people places.**

** He lays back down, closes his eyes.**

**ANNA Let me rephrase that...**

** A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap.**

**KRISTOFF Umph.**

Jack and Bunny snicker.

** He sits up. Looks in the bag.**

**ANNA Take me up the North Mountain...**  
** Please.**

Elsa giggles, "at least she said please."

** He eyes her. He clearly doesn't take orders.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Look, I know how to stop this**  
** winter.**

** He considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes.**

**KRISTOFF We leave at dawn... And you forgot**  
** the carrots for Sven.**

** A bag of carrots hits Kristoff in the face.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) Ugh!**

**ANNA Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I**  
** didn't-**  
** (catching herself)**  
** We leave now. Right now.**

Elsa smiles and shakes her head, curiously out of the corner of her eye she catches Kristoff doing the same.

** She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. Annoyed,**  
** Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff**  
** has a bite, contemplating.**

Anna and Elsa shudder.

**SLAM CUT TO: **

**EXT. MOUNTAIN HIGH - NIGHT **  
** Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled,**  
** which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits**  
** beside him.**

**KRISTOFF (trying to scare Anna)**  
** Hang on! We like to go fast!**

**ANNA (fearless)**  
** I like fast!**

** Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the dashboard.**

**KRISTOFF Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down.**

** He pushes her feet down.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) This is fresh lacquer. Seriously,**  
** were you raised in a barn?**

** Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back**  
** and hits Anna in the face.**

**ANNA (grossed out)**  
** Ew. No, I was raised in a castle.**

** She wipes off her face.**

Kristoff looks sheepish when Anna turns to glare at him.

**KRISTOFF So tell me, what made the Queen go**  
** all ice-crazy?**

Elsa looks down a bit. Jack takes her hand, shifting his staff to the other hand.

**ANNA ...Oh well, it was all my fault. **

Elsa whispers, "oh no, Anna. It was mine."

**I ****got engaged but then she freaked**  
** out because I'd only just met him,**  
** you know, that day. And she said**  
** she wouldn't bless the marriage-**

**KRISTOFF Wait. You got engaged to someone**  
** you just met?**

**ANNA Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she**  
** got mad and then she tried to walk**  
** away, and I grabbed her glove-**

**KRISTOFF Hang on. You mean to tell me you**  
** got engaged to someone you just**  
** met?!**

"See? It's not just me," Elsa chuckles.

Jack rolls his eyes, _he_ was the first to guess after all.

**ANNA Yes. Pay attention. But the thing**  
** is she wore the gloves all the**  
** time, so I just thought, maybe she**  
** has a thing about dirt.**

Elsa looks to Anna, "dirt?... You thought I had a thing about dirt?"

"Hey, you always wore those gloves, what was I suppose to think?"

**KRISTOFF Didn't your parents ever warn you**  
** about strangers?**

** Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him.**

**ANNA Yes, they did... **

Elsa sighs in playful aspiration.

**But Hans is not a**  
** stranger.**

**KRISTOFF Oh yeah? What's his last name?**

**ANNA ...Of-the-Southern-Isles?**

Hiccup chuckles and rolls his eyes.

**KRISTOFF What's his favorite food?**

**ANNA ...Sandwiches.**

**KRISTOFF Best friend's name?**

**ANNA Probably John.**

**KRISTOFF Eye color.**

**ANNA Dreamy.**

"That's not an eye color," Hiccup and Jack say sarcastically, at the same time of course.

**KRISTOFF Foot size...?**

**ANNA Foot size doesn't matter.**

**KRISTOFF Have you had a meal with him yet?**  
** What if you hate the way he eats?**  
** What if you hate the way he picks**  
** his nose?**

**ANNA Picks his nose?**

**KRISTOFF And eats it.**

**ANNA Excuse me, sir. He's a prince.**

**KRISTOFF All men do it.**

All the guys in the room nod.

**ANNA Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's**  
** true love.**

**KRISTOFF Doesn't sound like true love.**

**ANNA Are you some sort of love expert?**

**KRISTOFF No. But I have friends who are.**

**ANNA You have friends who are love**  
** experts... I'm not buying it.**

** Sven suddenly stops, ears perked in alarm.**

**KRISTOFF (to Anna)**  
** Stop talking.**

**ANNA No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-**

** Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth.**

Elsa snorts, "like that'll help."

Kristoff raises his eyebrows and lets out a breath in agreement.

**KRISTOFF I mean it. SHHH.**

** Kristoff stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them.**  
** Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its**  
** light reflects off...EYES. Several.**

**KRISTOFF(CONT'D) Sven, go. Go!**

** Sven takes off.**

**ANNA What are they?**

**KRISTOFF Wolves.**

** Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into**  
** the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it.**

**ANNA Wolves. What do we do?**

**KRISTOFF I've got this. You just...don't**  
** fall off and don't get eaten.**

"Ya, that's helpful," Hiccup snorts.

**ANNA But I wanna help.**

**KRISTOFF No.**

**ANNA Why not?**

**KRISTOFF Because I don't trust your**  
** judgement.**

**ANNA Excuse me?!**

** A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.**

**KRISTOFF Who marries a man she just met?**

Sage rolls her eyes, "is now really the time to be having this argument?"

** Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head.**

**ANNA It's true love!**

** He screams, as she...BAM!...swings past Kristoff and knocks a**  
** wolf away.**

**KRISTOFF (shocked)**  
** Whoa.**

** Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf.**  
** The torch goes flying. Anna catches it, shocked.**

**ANNA Christopher!**

** Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the**  
** sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.**

**KRISTOFF It's Kristoff!**

Several laughs echo.

** A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) AH! **  
** Anna thinks fast, uses the torch to light a blanket on fire.**

"That was my blanket!" Kristoff protests.

"I'll buy you another one," Anna waves off.

**ANNA Duck!**

** Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The**  
** blanket hits the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff.**

**KRISTOFF You almost set me on fire!**

** Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.**

**ANNA But I didn't.**

Jack chuckles.

** Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge ahead.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Get ready to jump, Sven!**

**KRISTOFF You don't tell him what to do!**

** Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) I do!**

** Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness**  
** from the sled.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) Jump, Sven!**

** Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back.**

** Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled.**

** Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge.**

** Kristoff's sled loses momentum. It's not going to make it. He**  
** leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air.**

** He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his**  
** hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below**  
** and burst into flames.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) (shocked sadness)**  
** ...But I just paid it off.**

Laughter fill the air and Kristoff's ears turn red.

** Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but**  
** it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) Uh-oh. No, no, no.**

** To make matters worse, an AXE comes flying right at his face.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) AH! NO, NO, NO! **  
** The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.**

"Whew," whispers Jack, very happy he hadn't placed his life in that girl's hands.

**ANNA (O.S.) Grab on!**

** Kristoff grabs on.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Pull, Sven! Pull!**

** REVEAL: The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven.**  
** Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety.**

** Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at**  
** the burning sled.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Whoa... I'll replace your sled and**  
** everything in it.**

** Kristoff groans.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) And I understand if you don't want**  
** to help me anymore.**

** Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff.**

**KRISTOFF Of course I don't want to help her**  
** anymore. In fact, this whole thing**  
** has ruined me for helping anyone**  
** ever again.**

"Hey!" Anna exclaims.

Kristoff smiles guiltily.

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D) But she'll die on her own.**

**KRISTOFF (AS SELF) (CONT'D) I can live with that.**

Anna, and now Jack, Elsa, and Hiccup glare at Kristoff who turns even more red.

** Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong**  
** way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...**

Vikings chuckle.

**KRISTOFF (AS SVEN) (CONT'D) But you won't get your new sled if**  
** she's dead.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) (knowing he's got a point) **  
** ...You know sometimes I really**  
** don't like you.**

Anna pouts, "now I regret giving it to you."

Kristoff kisses her cheek, trying to make it up to her. She sighs and rolls her eyes, looking at a giggling Tooth in aspiration.

** Sven licks Kristoff happily.**

**KRISTOFF (AS SELF) (CONT'D) (to Anna)**  
** Hold up. We're coming?!**

**ANNA (excited)**  
** You are?!**  
** (catching herself)**  
** I mean, sure. I'll let you tag**  
** along.**

Several people chuckle.

* * *

Sorry if the characters are well out of character, it's been a while.


	17. Sorry! false alarm! plz read though

Sorry for the false chapter alarm thingy! but I needed to spewl. (hehe I think you can guess what my word means lol)

Ok so I have finally found a rhythm for things. I will update The Secrets Come Out, then HTTYD, then Characters Watch their movie, then repeat.

Ok so today I got half way though TSCO (The Secrets Come Out) and was like ugh... I love writing this story but I can't right now, but! I really want to update or post something and I'm feeling Merliny right now and kind wanna do a one-shot so if anyone wants to help a gal out PM a prompt (or to talk or whatever your reasoning) and if you can't PM just put it in a review for this chapter.

OH! and I almost forgot I put a poll up on my profile, please vote... lol aaaaaand I think... that's all for now haha

Pssst I'm putting this on all my stories so please don't be alarmed... lol thank you all for putting up with my absolute unconcern (is that a word?) for your chapter feels and for putting up with my insanity! XD

Or actually if you have an idea for any story you would like me to try would be welcomed. XD!


	18. Chapter 15: Anna, Kristoff, meet Olaf

**EXT. SHARP MOUNTAIN RIDGE - DAWN **  
** Kristoff, Sven and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **

**EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST CLEARING - DAY **  
** As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of**  
** something far below.**

**ANNA Arendelle.**

**KRISTOFF It's completely frozen.**

Elsa bites her lip.

**ANNA ...But it'll be fine. Elsa will**  
** thaw it.**

Elsa smiles at her sisters confidence.

**KRISTOFF Will she?**

Jack scowls.

**ANNA (uncertain)**  
** ...Yeah. Now come on. This way to**  
** the North Mountain?**

** She points straight ahead.**

**KRISTOFF More like this way.**

** He points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **

**INT. FROZEN WILLOW TREES - DAY **  
** Anna, Kristoff, and Sven walk beneath frozen willows. The**  
** hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks**  
** them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.**

The room chuckles at his antics.

**ANNA I never knew winter could be so**  
** beautiful.**

** Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere. We'll call that**  
** voice OLAF.**

**OLAF (O.S.) YEAH...It really is beautiful,**  
** isn't it? But it's so white. You**  
** know, how about a little color?**  
** Must we bleach the joy out of it**  
** all? I'm thinking like maybe some**  
** crimson, chartreuse...**

** While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the**  
** source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually**  
** be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in**  
** branches, just as baffled as they are.**

** In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wanders up behind**  
** them.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) How `bout yellow-no, not yellow.**  
** Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go.**

Bunny nods wisely.

** He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him.**  
** How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) Am I right?**

** Anna SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head,**  
** sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) (cheery, to Kristoff)**  
** Hi!**

**KRISTOFF You're creepy.**

** Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they commence a**  
** game of hot potato.**

**ANNA I don't want it!**

**KRISTOFF Backatchya!**

**OLAF Please don't drop me.**

**ANNA Don't!**

**KRISTOFF Come on, it's just a head.**

**ANNA No!**

** Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving.**

**OLAF (O.S.) All right, we got off to a bad**  
** start.**

**ANNA Ew, ew, the body!**

Anna puts her hand to her forehead and Kristoff turns red.

** Anna slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf**  
** smiles happily, then looks confused.**

**OLAF Wait, what am I looking at right**  
** now? Why are you hanging off the**  
** earth like a bat?**

North laughs.

**ANNA (sympathetic)**  
** ...Okay. Wait one second.**

** Anna kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head.**

**OLAF Oooh! Thank you!**

**ANNA You're welcome.**

**OLAF Now I'm perfect.**

** She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea.**

**ANNA Well, almost.**

** She digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as**  
** Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the**  
** way through his head.**

Everyone jumps a bit.

**OLAF Woo! Head rush!**

Elsa rolls her eyes and giggles.

**ANNA Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was**  
** just... Are you okay?**

** Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his**  
** eyes. He lights up.**

**OLAF Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!**  
** I've always wanted a nose.**  
** (going cross-eyed to look**  
** at his tiny nose)**  
** So cute. It's like a little baby**  
** unicorn.**

Toothless snorts and huffs out a smoke cloud from his nose.

** Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking**  
** out the back of his head, and pushes it forward.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) What? Hey! Whoa.**  
** (seeing his now big nose)**  
** Oh, I love it even more! Hah...**  
** All right, let's start this thing**  
** over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I**  
** like warm hugs.**

** Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It**  
** takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.**

**ANNA Olaf?...That's right, Olaf.**

**OLAF ...And you are?**

**ANNA Oh, um...I'm Anna.**

**OLAF And who's the funky-looking donkey**  
** over there?**

**ANNA That's Sven.**

**OLAF Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?**

Jack and Bunny bust up laughing. Kristoff sighs and shakes his head.

**ANNA ...Sven.**

** Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused.**

**OLAF Oh. They're-oh, okay...**  
** (accepting it)**  
** Makes things easier for me.**

** Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss**  
** my nose.**  
** (gushes)**  
** I like you, too!**

**ANNA Olaf, did Elsa build you?**

**OLAF Yeah. Why?**

** Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies**  
** it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.**

**ANNA Do you know where she is?**

**KRISTOFF (studying the arm)**  
** Fascinating...**

"Really?" Hiccup says dryly, "a twig is '_fascinating_'?"

**OLAF Yeah. Why?**

**ANNA Do you think you could show us the**  
** way?**

**OLAF Yeah. Why?**

Elsa smiles.

**KRISTOFF (bending the arm)**  
** How does this work?**

** Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.**

Jack snickers and can't seem to get in under control, especially when he sees Kristoff's glare. It starts to gently snow.

**OLAF Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus**  
** here.**  
** (to Anna)**  
** Yeah, why?**

**KRISTOFF I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to**  
** bring back summer.**

**OLAF (shocked)**  
** Summer?**  
** (sinking into wistfulness)**  
** Oh, I don't know why but I've**  
** always loved the idea of summer,**  
** and sun, and all things hot.**

Jack and Hiccup's eyebrows raise.

**KRISTOFF Really? I'm guessing you don't have**  
** much experience with heat.**

**OLAF Nope. But sometimes I like to close**  
** my eyes and imagine what it'd be**  
** like when summer does come.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **

**OLAF'S FANTASY WORLD - PERFECT SUMMER DAY **  
** Olaf walks through a grassy meadow with the sun shining**  
** behind him. He SINGS.**

** "In Summer"**

**OLAF BEES'LL BUZZ / KIDS'LL BLOW DANDELION FUZZ / AND I'LL BE DOING WHATEVER SNOW DOES IN SUMMER.**

** -Olaf now lies in the sand on a beach.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) A DRINK IN MY HAND / MY SNOW UP AGAINST THE BURNING SAND / PROB'LY GETTING GORGEOUSLY TANNED IN SUMMER. **

Jack snorts, Elsa smacks his arm.

** -Olaf sails in a boat.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) I'LL FINALLY SEE A SUMMER BREEZE / BLOW AWAY A WINTER STORM / **  
** -Olaf floats in the water. All his pieces begin to separate.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO SOLID WATER / WHEN IT GETS WARM. **

Snickers.

** -Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE / WHAT MY BUDDIES ALL THINK OF ME / JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH COOLER I'LL BE IN SUMMER . . ! **  
** -Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) DA DA . . . DA DOO / AH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BOO. **  
** -Olaf and another snowman drink hot chocolate in a hot tub.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO INTENSE / PUT `EM TOGETHER, IT JUST MAKES SENSE! **  
** -Olaf tap dances with a gaggle of seagulls.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) RATDADAT DAD DADA DOO . . . **  
** -Olaf bounds down a grassy hill.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) WINTER'S A GOOD TIME TO STAY IN AND CUDDLE / BUT PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A... **  
** He stops at a puddle, looks down at it. Smiles. Hops over it**

**OLAF (CONT'D) HAPPY SNOWMAN! **

Jack and Hiccup can't hold it any longer and crack up laughing. That is until Elsa freezes their lips together in irritation.

Jack gives her the puppy look but she rolls her eyes and watches the movie.

** -Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He**  
** relaxes and stares at the blue sky.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) WHEN LIFE GETS ROUGH I LIKE TO HOLD ON TO MY DREAM / OF RELAXING IN THE SUMMER SUN JUST LETTING OFF STEAM! **  
** Sven, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf have a picnic.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) OH THE SKY WILL BE BLUE / AND YOU GUYS'LL BE THERE TOO / WHEN I FINALLY DO WHAT FROZEN THINGS DO IN SUMMER! **  
**KRISTOFF I'm gonna tell him.**

**ANNA Don't you dare.**

Kristoff snickers, (Jack also as much as he can behind his stuck lips).

**OLAF IN SUMMER! **  
** Olaf sings the final note. We swing around him and return to:**

** REALITY. He then straightens up and smiles.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's**  
** go bring back summer!**

** Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.**

**ANNA (laughing)**  
** I'm coming!**

** Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all**  
** of them like they're nuts.**

**KRISTOFF Somebody's got to tell him.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. ARENDELLE, VILLAGE - DAY **  
** A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around**  
** weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and**  
** guests. We pass two CITIZENS fighting over a woodpile.**

**CITIZEN ONE No. No. You've got the bark facing**  
** down. The bark needs to be face-up.**

**CITIZEN TWO Bark down is drier.**

**CITIZEN ONE Bark up.**

**CITIZEN TWO Bark down.**

**CITIZEN ONE Bark up.**

** Like a light in the dark, Hans moves through the crowd.**

**HANS Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?**

**GERDA Arendelle is indebted to you, Your**  
** Highness.**

**HANS The castle is open. There's soup**  
** and hot glögg in the Great Hall.**

Elsa whispers, "at least he did my people well."

Jack mumbles something not understandable back. She sighs and melts the ice off the two's lips.

"Yes that is true but for how long?"

** He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard.**

**HANS (CONT'D) Here. Pass these out.**

** Just then the Duke approaches Hans.**

**DUKE Prince Hans, are we just expected**  
** to sit here and freeze while you**  
** give away all of Arendelle's**  
** tradable goods?**

Glares almost cut through the screen.

**HANS (tall and confident)**  
** Princess Anna has given her orders**  
** and-**

**DUKE And that's another thing; has it**  
** dawned on you that your princess**  
** may be conspiring with a wicked**  
** sorceress to destroy us all?**

** Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.**

**HANS Do not question the Princess. She**  
** left me in charge, and I will not**  
** hesitate to protect Arendelle from**  
** treason.**

Anna does as little happy dance that the bad guy does have small amounts of good.

**DUKE (flabbergasted, offended)**  
** Treason?!**

** Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It**  
** returns alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.**

**HANS Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy.**

**CROWD (various)**  
** Princess Anna's horse. What**  
** happened to her? Where is she?**

** Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees**  
** all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.**

**HANS ...Princess Anna is in trouble.**  
** (calling out)**  
** I need volunteers to go with me to**  
** find her!**

** Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush**  
** up to offer their services.**

Anna blushes.

**DUKE I volunteer two men, my Lord!**  
** (quietly to his thugs)**  
** Be prepared for anything, and**  
** should you encounter the Queen, you**  
** are to put an end to this winter.**  
** Do you understand?**

Jack's lip curls, and his eyes turn deadly.

** His two thugs sneer.**


	19. Chapter 16: Found Elsa

**GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! Eeeeeep I'm so excited! I don't know y'all's time difference but to me its tomorrow (August 11th)**

* * *

**EXT. THE NORTH MOUNTAIN - DAY **  
** Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf move through hostile terrain.**  
** Wind-swept icicles face horizontal.**

**KRISTOFF So how exactly are you planning to**  
** stop this weather?**

Jack lifts an eyebrow, curious.

**ANNA (confident)**  
** Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister.**

Elsa rolls her eyes and chuckles, leave it to Anna to not have a plan when she's going to confront her out of control sister.

Anna blushes.

**KRISTOFF That's your plan? My ice business**  
** is riding on you talking to your**  
** sister.**

Jack snorts in agreement.

**ANNA Yup.**

** Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where**  
** he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He**  
** stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike.**

Hiccup, Jack, and Anna snicker.

**KRISTOFF So you're not at all afraid of her?**

**ANNA Why would I be?**

Elsa tilts her head.

**OLAF (oblivious)**  
** Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest,**  
** gentlest, warmest person ever.**

Elsa smiles.

** Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) Oh, look at that. I've been**  
** impaled.**

Laughter vibrates through the room.

** He laughs it off.**

**DISSOLVE TO: **

**EXT. STEEP MOUNTAIN FACE - DAY **  
** Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of**  
** the mountain goes straight up.**

**ANNA What now?**

** Kristoff looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack.**

**KRISTOFF ...It's too steep. I've only got**  
** one rope, and you don't know how to**  
** climb mountains.**

**ANNA (O.S.) Says who?**

Elsa and Kristoff roll their eyes.

** Sven nudges Kristoff, who looks up to see Anna trying to**  
** climb the cliff's flat face.**

**KRISTOFF (finding her ridiculous)**  
** What are you doing?**

**ANNA (straining)**  
** ...I'm going to see my sister.**

**KRISTOFF You're going to kill yourself.**

North nods his head in agreement.

** Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) I wouldn't put my foot there.**

**ANNA (O.S.) You're distracting me.**

**KRISTOFF Or there. How do you know Elsa even**  
** wants to see you?**

**ANNA (O.S.) I'm just blocking you out cause I**  
** gotta concentrate here.**

**KRISTOFF You know, most people who disappear**  
** into the mountains want to be**  
** alone.**

**ANNA (O.S.) Nobody wants to be alone. Except**  
** maybe you-**

**KRISTOFF I'm not alone... I have friends,**  
** remember?**

** Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.**

The Vikings shake their heads at her.

**ANNA You mean the love experts?**

**KRISTOFF Yes, the love experts!**

** Anna realizes she's stuck.**

**ANNA ...Please tell me I'm almost there.**

** REVEAL: she's only about six feet up. Her muscles shake.**

Tooth smiles at Anna who turns a beet red.

**ANNA (CONT'D) ...Does the air seem a bit thin to**  
** you up here?**

** Kristoff smiles, getting a kick out of her.**

Anna blushes of a different kind.

**KRISTOFF Hang on.**

** He pulls the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from**  
** behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.**

**OLAF Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is**  
** going to solve the problem, but I**  
** found a staircase that leads**  
** exactly where you want it to go.**

**ANNA Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!**

** Anna drops off the cliff. Kristoff catches her.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) Thanks! That was like a crazy trust**  
** exercise.**

Elsa throws her hands up in aspiration, Kristoff glances at her in agreement.

** She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off.**  
** Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck.**

**EXT. BASE OF THE ICE PALACE - DAY **  
** Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace.**

'Ooooooo's echo through the room as Elsa's palace is shown.

**ANNA Whoa.**

**KRISTOFF (in awe)**  
** Now that's ice. I might cry.**

Jack leans forward and nods in agreement.

Bunny rolls his eyes.

**ANNA Go ahead. I won't judge.**

Hiccup chuckles.

** Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His**  
** hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction.**  
** Kristoff runs to his aide.**

**KRISTOFF All right, take it easy. I gotcha.**

** Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) You stay right here, buddy.**

** Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his**  
** tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details.**

**KRISTOFF (CONT'D) ...Flawless.**

** Anna arrives at the door. Hesitates.**

**OLAF ...Knock...**  
** (she doesn't)**  
** Just knock...**  
** (she doesn't. To Kristoff)**  
** Why isn't she knocking...? Do you**  
** think she knows how to knock?**

Elsa whispers with tears in her eyes, "she didn't knock because every time she did I never opened the door."

It starts to snow.

Jack hugs her to him until she gets under control and he stays close, to comfort her.

** Anna finally KNOCKS. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors**  
** slide open.**

**ANNA Ha. It opened. That's a first.**

Elsa flinches.

Anna looks down in guilt.

** Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought,**  
** stops him.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) You should probably wait out here.**

**KRISTOFF What?**

**ANNA Last time I introduced her to a**  
** guy, she froze everything.**

Elsa barks out a laugh.

**KRISTOFF But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice**  
** is my life.**

Jack sympathizes with him.

**OLAF Bye, Sven.**

** Olaf starts to head inside. Anna stops him.**

**ANNA You too, Olaf.**

**OLAF Me?**

**ANNA Just give us a minute.**

**OLAF Okay.**

** As Anna walks inside. Olaf starts counting.**

**OLAF (CONT'D) One...two...**

The Guardians chuckle.

** Kristoff joins in.**

**OLAF AND KRISTOFF Three...four...**

The chuckles become laughter and everyone joins in as Kristoff blushes.

**INT. ELSA'S PALACE - DAY **  
** Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but**  
** also eerie.**

**ANNA Elsa? It's me...Anna?!**

** Anna slips. Steadies herself.**

**ELSA (O.S.) Anna.**

** Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna,**  
** looks to her longingly.**

** Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.**

Jack whispers, "whoa."

**ANNA Elsa, you look different... It's a**  
** good different... And this place**  
** is amazing.**

**ELSA (cautious, polite)**  
** Thank you, I never knew what I was**  
** capable of.**

** Anna starts to climb the stairs.**

**ANNA ...I'm so sorry about what**  
** happened. If I'd known-**

** Elsa backs up, away from Anna.**

**ELSA (on guard)**  
** No, it's okay. You don't have to**  
** apologize... But you should**  
** probably go, please.**

**ANNA But I just got here.**

**ELSA ...You belong in Arendelle.**

**ANNA So do you.**

** Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more.**

**ELSA No, I belong here. Alone. Where I**  
** can be who I am without hurting**  
** anybody.**

Elsa looks down.

**ANNA ...Actually, about that-**

**OLAF (O.S.) 58...59...60. **  
**ELSA Wait. What is that?**

** Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves.**

**OLAF Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.**

**ELSA (shocked)**  
** Olaf?**

** Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated.**

**OLAF (bashful)**  
** You built me. You remember that?**

Elsa smiles and nods.

**ELSA (astonished)**  
** And you're alive?**

**OLAF Um...I think so?**

** Anna kneels down beside Olaf.**

**ANNA He's just like the one we built as**  
** kids... We were so close. We can**  
** be like that again.**

** Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her.**

**FLASH CUT TO: **  
** FLASHBACK: Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers.**

**YOUNG ELSA Anna!**

** Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her.**

**FLASH CUT TO: **  
** THE PRESENT: Elsa's face sinks in pain.**

**ELSA No, we can't.**

Elsa's face contorts in sorrow.

Jack puts his arm around her, his other hand playing with her braid as his leg wrap around his staff, keeping it close.

** Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps.**

**ELSA (CONT'D) Goodbye, Anna.**

**ANNA Elsa, wait-**

**ELSA (calling back)**  
** I'm just trying to protect you.**

** Elsa continues to flee. Anna pursues.**

**ANNA You don't have to protect me. I'm**  
** not afraid. Please don't shut me**  
** out again.**

** Anna SINGS.**

** "First Time in Forever, Reprise"**

**ANNA (CONT'D) PLEASE DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE ANYMORE. **  
**`CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I FINALLY UNDERSTAND. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, WE CAN FIX THIS HAND IN HAND. WE CAN HEAD DOWN THIS MOUNTAIN TOGETHER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN FEAR. `CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I WILL BE RIGHT HERE. **  
** They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa**  
** turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined.**

**ELSA Anna,**  
**PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS. GO ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES. **  
**ANNA Yeah, but-**

**ELSA I know!**  
**YOU MEAN WELL, BUT LEAVE ME BE. YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE. **  
** Elsa opens up the balcony doors.**

Elsa smiles remembering the feeling but likes being home with her family much more.

**ELSA (CONT'D) JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME. **  
**ANNA ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT. **  
**ELSA WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?**

**ANNA I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW? **  
**ELSA WHAT DO I NOT KNOW? **  
**ANNA ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW. **  
**ELSA What?**

Elsa bits her lip and shrinks back, into Jack.

** Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.**

**ANNA You kind of set off an eternal**  
** winter...everywhere.**

**ELSA Everywhere?**

**ANNA It's okay, you can just unfreeze**  
** it.**

**ELSA No, I can't. I don't know how.**

**ANNA Sure you can. I know you can.**

** Snow starts to swirl around the room.**

**ANNA (CONT'D) CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, **  
**ELSA (panicking)**  
**I'M SUCH A FOOL! I CAN'T BE FREE! **  
**ANNA YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID. **  
**ELSA NO ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME! **  
** The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.**

**ANNA WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER.**

**ELSA I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE! **

Elsa buries her head as the pain of the past crashes in on her.

Jack hums, doing his best to help her. The vibration calms her somewhat, but the sorrow is overwhelming.

**ANNA WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE. **  
**ELSA ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE! **  
**ANNA DON'T PANIC. **  
**ELSA THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR! **  
**ANNA WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT. **  
**ELSA YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE! **  
**ANNA WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER... **  
** But as Anna sings, we lose sight of her in the thickening**  
** blizzard taking over the room.**

**ELSA NO! **  
**ANNA (O.S.) WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE... **  
** Anna's voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out.**

Elsa starts to shake.

**ELSA I CAN'T! **  
** Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and**  
** then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.**

** Anna is STRUCK right in the heart. She grasps her chest in**  
** pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees.**

Elsa winces.

** Elsa gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff**  
** rush into the room to Anna's side.**

**KRISTOFF Anna. Are you okay?**

**ANNA I'm okay... I'm fine.**

** Anna gets to her feet, determined to hide the pain.**

**ELSA (scared)**  
** Who's this? Wait, it doesn't**  
** matter. You have to go.**

**ANNA No, I know we can figure this out**  
** together-**

**ELSA (desperate)**  
** How? What power do you have to stop**  
** this winter? To stop me?**

Tooth hates hearing so much fear.

Pitch loves it.

** Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows**  
** creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Anna.**

The guardians smile at his protective attitude.

**KRISTOFF Anna, I think we should go.**

**ANNA (close to tears)**  
** No. I'm not leaving without you,**  
** Elsa.**

**ELSA (heartbroken but decisive)**  
** Yes, you are.**

Elsa takes a deep breath, calming slightly more.

** Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman.**  
** We'll call him MARSHMALLOW.**


End file.
